UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Historia escrita por un grupo de jóvenes, quienes permitieron ajustar la historia a la personalidad de cada personaje de la novela escrita por Nagita: Candy. El Príncipe en la Colina. Albert, Candy, Tom, Archie, Annie, Stear, Paty, Terry, Susana entre otros. Respetando la trama original.
1. Chapter 1

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE. (CAP. 1)

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Los días jueves salía temprano de la preparatoria de la estatal Lane, por lo que me iba al café de del señor Carson, en el que vendían el mejor pastel de chocolate. El único sitio decente de aquel pueblito llamado Lakewood.

Ahí vi a Bert, mi novio, el chico más guapo del condado de Michigan. Le iba a saludar, cuando una pelinegra alta, esbelta se sentó a su lado. Cautelosamente, sin que me vieran, me acerqué a ellos, ocultándome detrás de unas matas ornamentales.

─Nunca imaginé que te harías novio de una chiquilla.

─Negocios. Los terrenos White, son fértiles para la producción de cereales requeridos en la elaboración de Whisky.

─Suerte con el cambio de pañal cada 24 horas, ja, ja, ja.

─Vamos, no soy tan viejo para ella.

Quedarme un segundo más; hubiera sido una tortura para mí, así que me fui de ahí. En los sucesivos días traté de seguir como si nada, a su lado, buscando de ser la mujer que, todo hombre desearía tener como esposa. Fue así como dos meses, posterior a aquel incidente, en una reunión familiar, Albert se puso de pie y me pidió que yo también lo hiciera, eso hice...

─Mi amor. Yo y mis padres estamos aquí para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

No sabía que decir. Volteé a ver a mi madre que estaba feliz y asentía con su cabeza para que yo dijera que sí... después volteé a ver a mi padre que estaba serio cruzado de manos.

─¿Quieres que nos casemos?… pero no crees que es muy pronto, yo todavía ni termino la preparatoria.

─Eso que importa hijita... después de casada no vas a necesitar seguir estudiando y menos hacer una carrera ─dijo mi madre.

─Tu no opines, Pony. Deja que la niña decida si quiere casarse o no. Aparte ella tiene razón todavía no termina la preparatoria. Apenas va a cumplir sus 18 años y debe pensar bien lo que quiere para su futuro ─le dijo mi padre a mi madre.

─Sé que todavía no terminas tu preparatoria y cuando la termines ya tendrás 18 años mi amor. Conmigo no te faltará nada ─expresó Albert─ ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Candy White? ─Sacó una cajita roja de terciopelo de la bolsa de su pantalón y la abrió, en ella estaba una hermosa sortija de compromiso.

─Es que no sé qué decir ─la verdad en esos momentos no tenía palabras... yo quería mucho a Albert, pero era una adolescente que tenía sueños y muchas ganas de hacer una carrera universitaria. Además, ni sabía si en realidad era por amor o por "Negocios" como bien dijo él aquel día. Así que cómo me iba a atar a un compromiso sin saber si realmente me ama.

─Pequeña, si es porque todavía no terminas tu preparatoria, no importa nos podemos casar después de que la termines. Solo faltan dos meses, mientras podemos preparar todo para la boda... sabes que yo te amo más que a nada en esta vida. Lo único que quiero es compartir mi vida contigo ─Yo sólo sonreí... Miré a ver a mi madre y, ella, estaba esperando con ansias a que dijera que sí. Mi padre negaba con su cabeza, porque él no quería que me casara. En cambio, sus padres me miraban ilusionados, esperando mi respuesta, él era su único hijo, vivo, y sin pensar asentí.

─Está bien, sí, sí, me quiero casar contigo ─dije, aunque en el fondo estaba indecisa.

Albert me puso esa hermosa sortija en mi dedo anular... me abrazó fuerte, dándome un beso.

─Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi princesa ─me dijo.

Mi madre y sus padres aplaudieron, nos felicitaron, mi padre también lo hizo, pero él no estaba de acuerdo a que me casara a esa edad.

Cuando el día de la boda llegó yo estaba llorando, porque seguía con las mismas inseguridades. Ahí estaban Tom, Stear, Paty, Annie y Archie, mis amigos, juntos conmigo en mi habitación donde me estaban arreglando mis amigas.

─Si no dejas de llorar, nunca voy a terminar de maquillarte, Candy...─me dijo Annie.

─Son los nervios por eso no puede dejar de llorar ─dijo Paty.

─¿Cuáles nervios, qué no se dan cuenta de que ella no se quiere casar? Solo lo va a hacer por darle gusto a su madre ─gritó molesto Tom─. Si no quieres casarte Candy, no te cases. Todavía estás a tiempo, mira yo tengo un pequeño departamento en Chicago si te arrepientes a la hora de dar el sí... y quieres huir ahí está mi departamento. Nosotros te compramos el boleto de avión, total, todos nosotros nos vamos a ir a estudiar a Chicago. Tú también lo puedes hacer.

─Es que no le puedo hacer algo tan feo a Albert... le amo y él me ama ─dije sin dejar de llorar.

─Pero, si te casas sin amor, tú vas hacer infeliz toda tu vida... tu lo quieres, porque ya llevan casi dos años de novios, pero no lo amas y, también le vas a romper el corazón cuando él se dé cuenta que sólo te casaste con él por hacer feliz a tu madre ─esta vez me dijo Tom.

No los escuché y, me sequé las lágrimas... ─Ya es hora. Si sigo llorando aquí... voy a llegar tarde a mi boda ─expresé poniéndome de pie.

Mis amigos solo negaron. Ellos se adelantaron a la casa de Albert, donde sería la ceremonia y la fiesta. Cuando llegué con mi padre ya todos estaban esperándome para casarme con Williams Albert Ardlay.

─Si te arrepientes hija no importa ─mi padre puso en mis manos las llaves de su auto ─vete que yo siempre te voy a apoyar. Yo las apreté con fuerzas y seguí caminado del brazo de mi padre hasta el altar donde me esperaba el hombre con el que me iba a casar.

─¿Candy White acepta por esposo a Williams Ardlay? ─me preguntó el cura.

─Albert me volteó a ver con una sonrisa, pero se le borró cuando miró la tristeza en mis ojos. Todos estaban esperando a que yo contestara, porque me había quedado callada llorando.

─Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Albert, pero no me puedo casar contigo, perdóname.

Salí corriendo de ahí agarrando mi vestido para evitar pisarlo y tropezar... sólo escuché que Albert gritaba mi nombre. Subí al auto de mi padre, manejé hasta llegar a mi casa para encerrarme en mi habitación.

Mi padre llegó con mi madre, la cual estaba furiosa, yo escuchaba la discusión que tenían en la sala.

─¿Qué no te das cuenta Pony que nuestra hija no está enamorada de él?, quizás le tiene cariño, pero no lo ama y si ella había aceptado casarse con él fue, porque tú te la pasabas presionándola. Por Dios apenas tiene 18 años, ¡es una niña!

Incluso Albert había ido a buscarme. No tuve el valor de verlo a la cara, esa noche llegó muy borracho con unos escoceses, quienes tocaban la gaita, me estuvo cantando desde afuera de mi ventana y, yo solo lloraba en mi habitación, porque escuchaba que me gritaba que me amaba, que le había roto el corazón. Quería salir y enmendar mi error, pero sabía que eso simplemente empeoraría las cosas.

Al día siguiente mi padre me dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero que había conseguido por haber vendido algunos caballos.

─Vete lejos a cumplir tus sueños hija, es mejor para Albert que tú no sigas aquí. Él en estos momentos está muy dolido, pero algún día lo va a superar, quizás nunca te perdone, pero él debe de entender que no te podías casar con él sin amor.

Y desde ese día vivo en Chicago. Nunca he ido ni de visita a mi pueblo, sólo hablo con mis padres por teléfono y mi madre aún me sigue diciendo que fui una tonta por no casarme y dejar plantado a Albert en el altar, que, ahora todas las jóvenes del pueblo quieren con él, porque es exageradamente guapo y con mucho dinero... He sabido de él por mis amigos, los cuales van cada año a la fiesta del pueblo. Albert al parecer nunca sufrió la separación; como ya lo sabía era un simple negocio. Le han visto salir con una que otra mujer, casualmente mis excompañeras de clases. Dicen que en sus planes no está casarse, porque no quiere quedar otra vez haciendo el ridículo como novio de pueblo vestido y alborotado en el altar.

Desde que llegué a Chicago luché por mis sueños, tuve suerte de que rápido encontré trabajo, ya que desde muy chica aprendí hablar francés y otros idiomas. Primero empecé como recepcionista en el banco del señor Richard Granchester, empecé trabajando medio turno, ya que tenía que estudiar, pero a los pocos meses el señor Richard me dio la oportunidad de ser su asistente, dijo que era muy inteligente y que aprendería más si era su asistente. Él me ayudó mucho, me enseñó todo lo que sé, incluso me ayudó a conseguir una beca para que tuviera más facilidad de hacer una carrera completa, y, desde entonces trabajo para él, ya tengo cinco años como su asistente. Pero desgraciadamente él se iba a retirar.

─Señorita Candy White, ¿puede venir a mi oficina? ─mi jefe me llamó por el intercomunicador.

─Ahora, mismo voy señor Richard.

Tomé mi libreta de apuntes y me dirigí a la oficina del hombre que ha sido mi jefe durante cinco años. Toqué a la puerta.

─Pasa Candy ─dijo mi jefe desde adentro. Yo entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí─ toma asiento.

Me senté frente a él, esperando a que se desocupara.

─Candy te mandé llamar para decirte que a partir del lunes mi hijo Terrence se quedará al frente de todo mi patrimonio. Quiero que tú como mi asistente te quedes como la asistente de él.

─¿Quiere decir que su hijo será mi nuevo jefe, señor?

─Así es Candy, ya es hora de retirarme… pero el problema no es eso, el problema es mi hijo… Terry es un hombre muy estricto y arrogante en pocas palabras mi hijo es un hijo de puta. Sé que no será fácil trabajar para él...

Todavía no conocía a su hijo y ya quería pedir mi renuncia... si su propio padre hablaba así de su propio hijo, eso quería decir que mi tranquilidad en mi trabajo había terminado.

─Y, ¿por qué no le pone otra asistente y a mí me acomoda en otra área señor? ─la verdad me gustaba mucho mi trabajo, aparte de que me pagaban muy bien. Sin embargo, no sé sí aguantaría trabajar para el hijo de mi jefe.

─En eso pensé Candy, pero tú conoces muy bien la presidencia. Sabes todo lo que es confidencial aquí. Eres en la única en la que confío, por eso quiero que te quedes como la asistente de Terry, pero si te das cuenta que no puedes con el trabajo me lo haces saber. Te puedo acomodar en otro lugar.

No era mala idea de que me acomodara en otro lugar, pero el señor Richard me había dado la oportunidad de aprender a su lado.

─Está bien señor... me quedaré como la asistente de su hijo, seré paciente.

El señor Richard me estrechó su mano, diciéndome que su hijo me mandaría un correo al día siguiente para indicarme: cuáles serían mis nuevos deberes.

Salí de su oficina y regresé a la mía para terminar los pendientes que tenía. Cuando terminé mi jefe ya se había ido. Solo quedaba yo. Apagué las luces y salí de ahí.

Entré al elevador, bajé hasta la planta baja donde ya nada más estaba el guardia de seguridad, esperando a que yo saliera para cerrar bien todo el edificio.

─Que descanse, Jimmy ─me despedí del guardia.

─Igualmente, Candy. Nos vemos mañana.

Tomé un taxi ya que no tenía un auto propio, llegué hasta mi edificio donde tenía mi departamento que logré comprar hace apenas dos años, no era muy grande, solo tenía una recámara, un baño con tina, y una pequeña sala-comedor, con una hermosa vista que se podía apreciar desde el balcón.

Apenas entré a mi departamento, me quité los altos tacones, dejándome caer en el sofá. Estaba cansada. Ser la asistente personal del jefe no era fácil, yo me hacía cargo de todo lo que tenía que ver con la presidencia.

Ni siquiera cené, porque me quedé dormida. Al menos descansar me sirvió para levantarme temprano. Lo primero que hice cuando me levanté fue darme un rico baño con agua caliente. Todavía eran las 5 de la mañana y mi entrada a la oficina era a las 7:30 am, así que tuve tiempo para desayunar.

Salí de mi edificio a las 6 am, porque tomaba 45 minutos para llegar a mi trabajo, así que siempre llegaba con suficiente tiempo para tener todo listo para mi jefe.

Como todos los días llegué al edificio y saludé a Jimmy el guardia de seguridad. Entré al elevador ya que la presidencia se encontraba en el piso 53, este día el señor Richard no vendría a trabajar, así que estaría sola en ese piso.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la oficina, fue revisar si ya me había llegado el correo de mi nuevo jefe y, ahí estaba ese correo, el cual ya tenía casi dos horas que lo había enviado.

"Acaso este hombre no duerme", pensé... pero para saber lo que mi nuevo jefe quería... abrí el correo.

De: Terrence Granchester Baker.

Señorita White, espero sea la persona competitiva que me informó mi padre y haga bien su trabajo. Si no puede con lo que le voy a pedir puede renunciar, ahora mismo.

Quiero un informe completo de todos los trabajadores, al igual que sus áreas de trabajo, más el puesto que están desempeñando.

También quiero un tabulador de cada uno de los empleados. Reanude todas las citas canceladas. Haga un informe de todos los socios al igual que una reunión con ellos. Busque el número de uno de los mejores detectives de Chicago. Por último, quiero que me consiga un departamento que este cerca de la oficina.

Espero, me tenga todo listo para mañana a primera hora. Así que haga bien su trabajo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta al leer todo eso... este hombre sí, que iba ser un dolor de cabeza. Me iba a pasar todo el día haciendo todo eso. Así que puse manos a la obra y empecé a hacer cada cosa que decía esa lista, la cual anoté en mi libreta de apuntes.

Primero empecé con el informe de los empleados... y así me fui tachando cada cosa que tenía la lista. Mientras me entregaban el informe empecé a buscar en mi celular el número de uno de los mejores detectives, encontré uno que había hallado a una persona a quien habían estado buscando durante 20 años y, él la había encontrado en tan solo un mes, así que guardé su número.

Por último, me comuniqué con una inmobiliaria para que me mostrara algunos departamentos, saqué cita, mientras se llegaba la hora de verme con la persona que me enseñaría algunos departamentos, me puse a ordenar todo lo que mi nuevo jefe me había pedido.

Cuando se llegó la hora de verme con la persona de la inmobiliaria iba entretenida, poniéndome de acuerdo con mis amigos para reunirnos el día de mañana en el bar de costumbre.

─Señorita White ─me habló la señorita que me mostraría los departamentos.

─Sí ─la saludé de mano.

─Tenemos cinco propiedades, cuatro de ellas se encuentran desamuebladas. Solo una se encuentra amueblada.

─Empecemos por la que esta amueblada ─no quería pasarme todo el fin de semana comprando muebles.

─Entonces le mostraré esa. Está en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. Además, está sumamente cerca de la dirección que me dio.

Seguí a la mujer, quien me llevó hasta un edificio demasiado elegante. Me mostró un departamento de dos recamaras en tonos negro, blanco y gris. A mí me gustaba y como no pensaba pasarme mirando los demás inmuebles elegí ese.

─Me gusta este ─le dije a la señorita.

─Espero sí sea del agrado de su esposo.

─No es para mi esposo, es para mi jefe ─¡Acaso está mujer me miraba una sortija de matrimonio en mi mano por Dios!, solo tenía 23 años, bueno los cumpliría este fin de semana.

Me despedí de la mujer. Me dijo que le mandaría el contrato a mi jefe a primera hora el día de mañana, pero le dije que él estaría hasta el día lunes, de igual forma me contestó que no importaba.

Continuará...

Gracias a todas las chicas del grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy por la ayuda en la adaptación de esta historia, que se me dio el permiso de usarla para la pareja protagónica de la novela: Candy. El Príncipe en la Colina, escrita por Mizuki.

Gracias, Mirian Choque Vilca, sirvió tu comentario para mejorar la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 2)

Regresé al banco para dejar todo lo que me había indicado mi nuevo jefe. Puse las carpetas encima del escritorio de su oficina, después me fui a casa a descansar, era jueves, la pasaría mirando películas y comiendo palomitas hasta quedarme dormida.

Y eso pasó, me dormí en la cama mirando películas con un tazón de palomitas de maíz crujiente. Al día siguiente hice lo mismo, me levanté, me bañé, pero esta vez me puse un vestido ajustado en tubo en color verde militar hasta debajo de la rodilla... quería dar una buena impresión a mi nuevo jefe, empezando por llegar temprano a la oficina así que salí media hora antes de lo acostumbrado.

Cuando entré al elevador de mi edificio, me llegó un correo. Y no podía creer al ver el remitente era de mi nuevo jefe.

De... Terrence Granchester Baker.

_Señorita White, cambio de planes, desde hoy empezaré. Tomaré mi lugar como su nuevo jefe. Afuera de su edificio la estará esperando un auto negro, suba. Si no está despierta, despierte y arréglese, tiene dos minutos para bajar._

¿Acaso ese hombre no dormía?, lo bueno que pensé en levantarme temprano y llegar antes a la oficina, se suponía que empezaría hasta el lunes.

Cuando salí, miré un auto negro parado en la acera frente a mi edificio, era el único que ahí estaba, así que después de pensarlo mucho abrí la puerta trasera y subí... estaba todo oscuro, sólo esperaba no ser secuestrada. Pensé.

─Buenos días, señorita White ─escuché la voz profunda de alguien a un lado de mí. Me llevé una mano al pecho por el susto que me acababa de dar quien fuera la persona que me había hablado tan cerca.

─Bue… buenos días ─dije tartamudeando ─volteé a mi lado, pero no miraba nada todo estaba oscuro, pero sabía que había alguien sentado a mi lado, no sabía si era mi nuevo jefe, pero por Dios olía a un perfume tan delicioso.

─Al parecer empezamos bien... es puntual ─dijo prendiendo la luz interna.

Juro que casi me da un orgasmo de solo ver a ese hombre de ojos azul verdoso y físico impresionante que me robó hasta el suspiro... este hombre era guapísimo, de hombros anchos y mirada penetrante, se miraba que se la pasaba ejercitándose.

─Espero, así sea de eficiente en todo lo que le pida... ─Me lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

─Yo, siempre hago bien mi trabajo señor, nunca he escuchado queja alguna de mí.

─Eso lo tendré que comprobar por mi mismo... y, lo primero que quiero es que lo que pase en este auto no se diga ni se comente a nadie entendido.

Volteé a verlo confundida. Tragué saliva antes de hablar, ¿a caso ese hombre me estaba proponiendo algo más que ser su asistente personal? Porque si eso era yo encantada...

─Lo que pase en este auto... no entiendo... puede ser más claro señor.

─Segura que quieres que sea más claro.

─Sí...

─¿Segura? Porque tendrás que firmar tu nuevo contrato si quieres que sea más claro.

¿Para qué quería que firmara otro contrato si yo ya había firmado uno?, o tal vez hablaba de que todos los trabajadores teníamos que firmar un nuevo contrato.

─Si se lo explico más claro no habrá vuelta atrás, señorita White... ─miré que presionó un botón y, le dijo al chofer que empezara a moverse.

─Si no me explica con claridad no sabré de qué está hablando ─sentí como se acercó más a mí. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Sus ojos azul verdoso me miraban fijamente.

─¿Segura?

─Sí… ─respondí con dificultad.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos y una de sus manos bajo a mi pierna.

─Espere, ¿qué está haciendo? ─me despegué de él.

─Explicándole lo que quiero... y, creo que usted sabe bien qué es.

Yo tragué saliva. Si ese hombre me volvía a besar no iba a poder controlarme.

─Pero, su chófer puede escuchar algo ─el negó, apuntando un botoncito rojo.

─Él no escuchará nada si yo no presiono este botón.

Me jaló a él y me sentó en sus piernas a horcajadas, volviéndome a besar, sentí como metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido mientras apretaba mis piernas.

"Lo bueno es que acostumbro a depilarme a pesar de que soy una mujer inactiva sexualmente desde hace cinco años".

─¿Ya está entendiendo a que me refiero o quieres que sea más claro? ─me susurró al oído mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello y apretaba mi trasero.

─Quiero que sea más claro ─dije entre jadeos.

Hizo mi braga de encaje a un lado con uno de sus dedos y sentí como metió uno de sus dedos en mi vagina ─espere ─dije al sentir como metió el segundo y después el tercero.

─¿No te gusta? ─preguntó con su voz profunda, jalándome más a él para sentir su dureza, a mí me temblaban mis piernas de sentir ese enorme bulto, nunca imaginé que me entregaría a mi jefe en el asiento trasero de su auto, teniendo en cuenta que recién le estaba conociendo en persona.

─Sí… ─arqueé mi espalda al sentir como metía sus dedos una y otra vez en mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tener un orgasmo y cuando esa sensación empezó a inundar mi cuerpo él saco sus dedos dejándome a mitad de ese estremecimiento delicioso.

─Si quieres que termine lo que empecé, primero tienes que firmar su nuevo contrato.

Me quité de arriba de él y me acomodé el vestido... Me acababa de dejar con una calentura que tenía que bajar con varias duchas de agua fría.

─Ya llegamos señor ─se escuchó la voz de un hombre por una bocina.

─Después de que revise todo lo que le pedí, la esperaré en mi despacho, señorita White.

El chofer abrió la puerta del auto para que bajáramos, mi querido jefe bajó y entró al edificio, ni siquiera saludó a Jimmy.

─Buenos días, Jimmy. Buenos días, Tania ─le saludé a él y a la recepcionista, quien lo miró, susurrándome:

─¿Es el nuevo jefe? ─yo solo asentí y entré casi corriendo detrás de mi jefe moja bragas.

Cuando entramos al elevador me empezó a dar órdenes mientras yo apuntaba en mi libretita.

─Quiero que me haga una cita con todos los socios para la una de la tarde. También quiero una cita con el detective a las 4 y por último iremos a que me muestre el departamento.

Hice todo lo que me pidió este hombre ni siquiera me dejó ir a comer, era demasiado exigente. Estábamos en la reunión con todos los socios yo estaba muy nerviosa porque podía sentir las miradas de mi jefe por encima del hombro.

─Señorita White, ¿a caso no escucha? ─miró su reloj─. Llevo más de diez minutos hablándole y usted está en las nubes.

─Perdón señor ─miré a mis lados y ya sólo estábamos yo y él. Ni siquiera me di cuenta a qué hora salieron todos.

─Si ya despertó de su sueño, tome sus cosas y llévame a ver mi nuevo departamento.

─Sí, señor.

Salí con él del edificio, afuera ya nos esperaba su chofer, quien nos abrió la puerta del auto. Todo el camino íbamos en silencio. Hasta que mi celular sonó, era una videollamada de Tom, uno de mis amigos con los que me iría a divertir. Dudé en contestar.

─¿No piensa contestar? ─Yo asentí y deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla.

─Hola, Tom ─dije apenas contesté. Él apareció en la pantalla.

─Hola bonita sólo quería saber: ¿si quieres que pase por ti para irnos juntos al bar?

Volteé a ver a mi jefe. Él negó, susurrándome─: Dígale que no podrá ir, porque no sabe a qué hora saldrá de su trabajo.

─No sé Tom, yo más tarde te llamo, es que tengo mucho trabajo y todavía no sé a qué hora voy a salir del trabajo, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el bar?

─Está bien bonita, entonces nos vemos más tarde... besos.

Colgué la llamada y guardé mi celular. Llegamos al edificio donde estaba el departamento.

Entramos y subimos hasta el piso donde se encontraba el departamento. Mi jefe empezó a verlo con mucho cuidado.

─No está mal... tienes buenos gustos.

Después de ver el departamento salimos y regresamos en silencio a la oficina. Mi jefe se fue directo a su despacho sin decir ni una sola palabra yo entré al mío para ponerme al corriente con mi trabajo que, había dejado votado por pasarme de un lado para otro con mi jefe.

─Señorita White, venga ahora a mi oficina.

A penas escuché su voz, mis piernas temblaron. Toqué a su puerta y lo escuché decir─: Pase ─entré a su oficina y me indicó que me sentara, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Me extendió una hoja donde decía: **Contrato de confidencialidad.**

─¿Qué es esto? ─pregunté sin dejar de ver el papel.

─Es su nuevo contrato. Fírmelo ─me ofreció un lapicero. Leí el contrato una y otra vez y, eso que solo eran unas cuantas líneas.

_Estoy dispuesta a callar para que nada salga de lo que pasó esta mañana en el auto de mi jefe. Así como lo que pasará adentro y afuera de esta oficina. Estaré a su disposición durante las 24 horas, a la hora que él diga. Si digo o comentó algo tendré que pagar 1. 000. 000. 000 de dólares y sólo tendré dos días para pagar desde el momento que él lo diga._

"¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo que fuera su amante y firmará este papel?".

─¿Quiere que firmé esto? ─Él asintió─. ¿Y si no lo firmó de todas maneras no va a dejar de insistir para que tenga sexo con usted?

─Así es... de todas maneras firme o no, vas a terminar teniendo sexo conmigo.

Miré que se paró de su silla, se paró frente a mí y me extendió su mano. Yo la tomé y caminé con él de regreso hasta su silla de piel.

─Te voy a animar a que firmes ese contrato ─se sentó en su silla y me jaló para que quedara a horcajadas arriba de él─. Si lo firmas a partir de hoy no podrás tener ninguna relación amorosa con nadie ni tendrás sexo con otro que no sea yo.

Sentí que empezó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y lo bajó hasta mi cintura, se deshizo de mi sostén. Metió uno de mis pezones a su boca y empezó a jugar con él.

Solté un gemido─: ¿no podré tener sexo con nadie aparte de usted, mientras usted si lo tendrá con otras aparte de mí? ─Él negó.

─Ninguno de los dos podrá tener sexo con nadie. Solo yo tendré sexo contigo y tú conmigo ─empezó a morder mi cuello mientras metía una de sus manos a mi entrepierna. Bajando mi bragas, empezó a jugar con mi clítoris, después metió sus dedos─ Estás muy mojada ─continuaba metiendo una y otra vez sus dedos─ ¿Así has estado todo el día? ─yo solo asentí entre jadeos.

Me levantó de mis nalgas y me sentó en su escritorio, me quitó por completo el vestido, dejándome desnuda. Me miró por algunos segundos y se deshizo de su corbata, desabrochándose su camisa para dejar al descubierto su vientre plano perfectamente marcado.

Se sentó en la silla, en seguida me empezó a acariciar mi vagina, después pasó su lengua de arriba hacia abajo sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Era algo tan delicioso, solo, cerré mis ojos.

Se puso de pie. Se desabrochó su pantalón, bajándolo con todo y su ropa interior, dejando libre su miembro... por Dios era de tamaño considerable y, sabía que me iba a doler mucho, eran varios años sin nada.

─¿Quieres que siga?

─Sí… ─respondí con dificultad.

─Entonces firma el contrato ─me lo dio para que lo firmara y, yo lo firmé─ ¿eres o no? No me gusta meterme con vírgenes ─inquirió mientras besaba mis senos, yo guardé silencio─. Seré el mejor amante que hayas tenido ─Él se agachó para sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón un preservativo que rompió con facilidad, una vez se lo colocó, se posicionó, embistiéndome con frenesí. Él no pudo contenerse más, al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos al orgasmo.

Una vez nos tranquilizamos, me empecé a vestir al igual que él... miré que guardó el contrato que me hizo firmar en uno de sus cajones del escritorio.

─Hasta mañana, señor ─le dije, pero él me detuvo antes de que saliera de su oficina.

─Quiero que llames a tu amigo, ese que te llamó hace un rato, le dirás que no vas a ir a ese dichoso bar.

─¿Cómo?, pero en el contrato no decía que no podía salir divertirme.

─No importa... Así que llámalo ahora.

Saqué mi celular y, llamé a Tom para decirle que no iría, con el pretexto de que estaba cansada. Pero era obvio que si pensaba ir. Mi jefe no me iba a impedir que saliera a divertirme con mis amigos, en el contrato sólo decía que no iba a decir nada de lo que se hacía afuera o adentro de la oficina y que solo podría tener sexo con él.

Después que llamé a Tom, salí de la oficina, mi jefe me llevó hasta mi departamento. Antes de bajar del auto me jaló y me besó.

─Nos vemos mañana a las 8 am. Ni se te ocurra irte con tu amigo, si no quieres que te lleve en este momento a mi nuevo departamento para tener sexo contigo todo el fin de semana.

─¿Todo el fin de semana?

─Sí, ahora baja y entra a tu edificio.

Bajé del auto y entré, antes de entrar al elevador volteé hacia la calle, aún estaba su auto estacionado con el vidrio abajo. Mi jefe estaba esperando a que subiera a mi departamento.

Apenas se abrió la puerta del elevador, de inmediato ingresé. Cuando entré a mi departamento, le marqué a Tom. En el segundo repique contestó:

─Hola bonita ─lo escuché decir del otro lado de la línea.

─Hola... oye, sí iré al bar, pero yo llegó ahí, ¿va?

─Está bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

Colgamos al mismo tiempo y, me fui directo al baño para ducharme, me quité mi ropa quedando completamente desnuda. Mirándome al espejo... me di de cuenta que tenía algunos chupetones en mis senos, mi jefe me había dejado marcada.

Continuará...

Si quieren más capítulos pueden dejar sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 3)

Cuando me salí de bañar, busqué ropa cómoda para ponerme. Elegí un pantalón negro de mezclilla con una blusa del mismo color. Mientras se secaba mi cabello me empecé a poner un maquillaje natural.

Cuando estuve lista, me puse unos botines en color chocolate y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Salí de mi edificio y tomé un taxi, le di la dirección del bar, cuando llegué ya casi eran las 12 de la noche.

Busqué a mis amigos, sabía que estarían en el lugar de siempre, apenas los miré, caminé hacia ellos.

─Hola ─Saludé a los chicos: Tom, Stear, Paty, Annie y Archie. Todos somos amigos desde la primaria, ya que somos del mismo pueblo.

─Pensamos que no vendrías ─me dijo Paty.

─No estaba segura, es que salí tarde del trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí.

─Siéntate, a mi lado, bonita ─me dijo Tom, quien colocó una silla junto a la de él.

Cada fin de semana nos reuníamos en este bar para pasar un buen rato para planear, ¿qué haríamos los siguientes días? Tom pidió una botella de Tequila para todos, porque él sabía que yo bebía Tequila.

Empezamos a brindar por cualquier tontería, no parábamos de reír. Todos nos respetábamos aunque yo sabía que Annie y Archie, se acostaban porque la misma Paty me lo había dicho, pero yo no decía nada.

─¿Qué?, ¿bailamos, Candy? ─me invitó Tom, él ya estaba un poco ebrio.

Tomé su mano y caminé con él hasta la pista de baile. Al igual que mis amigos todos bailamos en grupito. Tom era un excelente bailarín.

Me la estaba pasando de maravilla hasta que sentí que mi celular vibró, lo miré y en la pantalla aparecía: jefe. Sí, mi jefe me estaba llamando. Quise contestar, pero si lo hacía iba a escuchar la música y, se daría cuenta de que no le hice caso, de no venir con mis amigos al bar.

Guardé mi celular. Pero, volvió a vibrar, lo miré, esta vez, era un mensaje. Al leerlo me quedé con la boca abierta, decía: te dije bien claro que, no quería que salieras a divertirte con tu amiguito.

"¿Cómo sabe que salí?", me pregunté, al tiempo que me llegó otro mensaje de él.

Sé que lo hiciste, porque te estoy mirando.

Levanté mi vista y, empecé a ver para todos lados, de pronto me crucé con esos ojos azules verdosos. Tragué saliva cuando lo miré sentado en la barra con una cerveza en su mano mirándome seriamente. Me hizo señas para que, me acerque a él.

"¿Acaso me había seguido hasta este lugar?", pensé al darme cuenta de que, seguía vestido igual como había ido a la oficina.

─Ahora, regreso ─les dije a mis amigos.

─¿A dónde vas Candy? ─me preguntó Tom, quien me agarró de la cintura para que siguiera bailando.

─Quisiera otro tequila, siento la garganta seca.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe, bonita?

─No. Tú sigue bailando.

Tom me soltó, se unió a nuestros amigos. Yo, por el contrario, caminé hasta la barra donde mi querido jefe no dejaba de verme serio. Me paré a un lado de él y pedí un tequila.

Sentí como me jaló de la cintura para quedar en medio de sus piernas...

─Te dije que no quería que salieras con tu amiguito ─me susurró al oído.

─¿Usted acaso me siguió?, que no se supone que se fue de mi edificio, después de dejarme.

─Sí, lo hice, pero sabía que no me obedecerías, así que regresé a buscarte. Justo cuando llegué a tu edificio te miré salir y subir a un taxi. Te seguí hasta aquí. Así que ve, despídete de tus amigos y larguémonos de este lugar.

─¿Es enserio? ─inquirí sorprendida.

─¿Acaso me ves cara de que estoy bromeando? Te espero a fuera ─Pagó la cuenta, se levantó y salió del bar. Terminé de tomar mi tequila y, regresé hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos.

─Chicos tengo que irme, me acaba de mandar un correo mi jefe para decirme que mañana tengo que presentarme en la oficina para hacer un trabajo que, necesita para el día lunes.

─¡¿Qué?! Dime que es broma, bonita ─me dijo Tom.

─Lo siento... si no fuera importante no me iría, pero tengo que levantarme temprano, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose.

─Está bien, pero mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para irnos a comer, ¿va?

Me despedí de ellos, salí del bar molesta. No podía creer que mi jefe fuera capaz de seguirme hasta el bar, donde estaba divirtiéndome con mis amigos.

Al encontrarme afuera miré a ambos lados para ubicar a mi queridísimo jefe con el que apenas unas horas había tenido sexo; haciéndome firmar un contrato de confidencialidad.

Cuando lo vi recargado fuera de un lujoso auto gris me acerqué hasta él. Apenas me observó, me abrió la puerta para que subiera, pero antes de subir me jaló de la cintura y me pegó a él.

─Te dije que si no me obedecías te iba a llevar a mi nuevo departamento para tener sexo todo el fin de semana contigo... ─yo sólo tragué saliva.

─Y, yo le recuerdo que, soy su asistente. No tiene derecho a prohibirme si puedo o no divertirme.

─Mientras tengas sexo conmigo, yo decido si sale a divertirse o no ─me besó, pero esta vez su beso era muy exigente que me dejó sin aire─. Ahora sube.

Subí a su auto, esta vez, él manejó. En todo el trayecto fui en silencio, ni siquiera le volteé a ver, preferí observar la vía de la carretera por la ventana. Sin embargo, sentía su mirada.

Antes de llegar a su departamento, miré que se estacionó afuera de una farmacia de 24 horas.

─¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─pregunté.

─¿Tú qué crees? No quiero que termines embarazada. Aquí trabaja un amigo. Quiero que te recete algo para cuidarte de un embarazo, así que baja del auto.

Una vez más, le obedecí y entré con él a la farmacia. Él me agarró de mi cintura mientras caminábamos. Cuando estábamos adentro, vi que le dijo algo al farmacéutico y después me llamó.

─Ve con él... ─me ordenó, yo solo asentí.

Caminé con el farmacéutico hasta un cuarto, más bien hasta un consultorio.

─¿Así que tu eres la nueva amiga de Terry? Esta vez eligió bien, eres muy bonita, y joven ─me preguntó y dijo el farmacéutico.

─¿Perdón? ─respondí confundida, ¿acaso mi jefe aquí traía a todas sus amantes?

─Yo soy Charlie. Amigo de Terry. No te preocupes haz de cuenta de que no sé nada... te voy a poner una inyección, es para que no salgas embarazada, este método es mejor que las pastillas. Incluso hará efecto como la pastilla del día siguiente... vas a tener que venir cada que yo te llame; así que apunta aquí tu número ─me acercó un papel y un lapicero.

Me puse roja de la vergüenza, este tipo sabía que tendría sexo con su amigo, sin protección. Mientras apuntaba mi número, él preparaba la inyección.

─Acuéstate en la cama boca abajo y, descubre uno de tus glúteos.

Hice lo que me dijo. Yo no era amante de las agujas, pero prefería eso a salir embarazada. Después de que me puso la inyección, me levanté.

─Entonces yo te llamo cuando tengas que venir para ponerte el método para que no salgas embarazada.

Asentí y salí del consultorio. Terry se acercó a pagarle, yo por el contrario salí de la farmacia sin decir nada. Caminé hasta el auto y subí.

Estaba esperando a mi jefe que se había quedado hablando con su amigo: el farmacéutico. Cuando regresó subió al auto y empezó a manejar.

─Tienes que venir con Charlie cada que te llame, entendiste.

─Sí, no se preocupe, yo tampoco quiero salir embarazada y menos de usted.

Soltó una carcajada como si acabara de contarle un chiste─: serías afortunada de que tuvieras un hijo mío.

Esta vez, yo, me reí. Afortunado sería él de que yo quisiera tener un hijo suyo. Sí, ya era tremendamente afortunado de ser el segundo hombre con el que tenía sexo, y, de haberme convencido de firmar ese contrato para ser su amante; aunque como no aceptar si es bien parecido.

─Afortunada, lo dudo ─dije, él solo me miro serio.

Llegamos hasta su edificio. Él entró al sótano donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, bajamos de su auto. Caminé con él de la mano hasta el elevador, miré que presionó el botón 18, las puertas se cerraron.

Mi querido jefe no perdió tiempo de meterme mano. Me recargó en la pared y me besó mientras con una de sus manos apretaba mis senos...

─Si no tuvieras puesto ese pantalón, aquí mismo te volvía hacer mía ─me dijo al oído dándome pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, hacía apenas unas horas que había estado con él, y me había dicho que tendríamos sexo todo el fin de semana por el simple hecho de haberme ido con mis amigos.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, me agarró de la mano, salió conmigo de ahí a paso rápido, apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento, se volvió a lanzar sobre mí arrinconándome entre la pared y él.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 4)

Esa noche tuvimos sexo como dos salvajes. En la mañana siguiente me levanté. A mi lado solo quedaban las almohadas y sábanas desordenadas.

Tomé una de sus camisas, fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, ahí estaba él con una señora de complexión delgada, de quizás unos 50 años, de rasgos latinos.

Mi jefe me miró levantando una de sus cejas. Le dijo a la mujer que se podía retirar. Jalé una de las sillas hacia a mí y me senté frente a él, quien ya tenía en la mesa dos platos servidos con un delicioso desayuno.

─¿Cocinaste?

─No, lo hizo mi ama de llaves, me gusta consentir a la mujer que esté a mi lado.

─¿Llamando a tu ama de llaves un fin de semana para que le cocine a tu amante? ─Ahora era yo quien levantaba una ceja con un gesto irónico.

─Acostúmbrate, me gusta ser atento con la mujer que es esté a mi lado. En el sofá te dejé algunas prendas de vestir y joyas.

─Aparte de haberme hecho firmar un contrato para tener sexo con usted piensa comprarme con sus regalos ─miré que se puso serio mientras llevaba un pedazo de tocino a su boca.

─Yo nunca pagaría por tener sexo, solo me gusta ser detallista, con usted no será la excepción.

Me quedé en silencio hasta que terminé mi desayuno, pero no evitaba sentir nervios, porque mi jefe no me quitaba la vista de encima. Sin embargo, esa palabra detalle, me hizo revivir un viejo recuerdo que esfumé de inmediato de mi mente.

─Me toca a mí lavar los platos ─dije cuando terminamos de comer.

─Aquí, usted es mi invitada, señorita White ─se puso de pie, levantando los platos para ponerlos en el fregadero y lavarlos. Yo seguí sentada mirando su espalda ancha, diciéndome: "una vez más la historia se repite", pero el sonido de un celular me distrajo, porque ese era mi celular.

Me puse de pie y lo empecé a buscar, cuando lo encontré ya habían colgado, había sido Tom, quien me había llamado. Enseguida me llegó una notificación de un mensaje de él, lo abrí.

─Hola bonita, buenos días... quizás sigues durmiendo... bueno solo quería decirte que nos reuniremos en el restaurante de siempre para comer a las tres de la tarde... besos.

Cerré el mensaje. Puse mi celular sobre la mesa de centro.

─¿Quién era? ─Levanté la vista, mi jefe estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina─. No me digas... deja adivino... era tu amigo ese que te abrazó ayer de tu cintura en ese bar, para que bailaras con él.

Abrí los ojos. Acaso me había mirado en el bar con Tom, pero era lógico ya que me había seguido desde que salí de mi edificio.

─Sí, era él.

─Y, ¿qué quiere?, porque te recuerdo que pasarás todo el fin de semana teniendo sexo conmigo, aquí en mi departamento.

─Solo me avisaba que nos miraríamos para comer como lo hacemos desde que íbamos en la preparatoria con nuestros amigos. Esos con los que me encontraba en el bar a noche.

─Entonces llámalo y dile que no irás ─Se acercó a mí, agarrándome fuerte de la cintura, pegándome a él─. No quiero volver a ver que ese tipo te abrace, ¿entendido? Él, ni ningún otro.

Tragué saliva─ Solo es mi amigo nunca se ha propasado conmigo, pero si dejo de reunirme con mis amigos de la noche a la mañana se preocuparán. Me empezarán a hacer preguntas, y, no les puedo decir que me acuesto con mi jefe cada vez que él tenga ganas, porque si digo algo, usted me hará que le pague un millón de dólares y, yo no tengo todo ese dinero para pagárselos así que, no me pida que me aleje de mis amigos.

Me miró a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarme de la cintura─ Está bien puede reunirse con sus amigos como de costumbre. Incluso puede salir a divertirse con ellos, pero no quiero que tenga sexo con nadie que no sea yo, ¿entendido? ─yo asentí─ y, quiero que me digas cada que te reúnas con ellos ¿Está bien?

─Está bien... ─me besó con desesperación hasta dejarme sin aliento.

─Ahora hay que darnos una ducha para que se puedas ir a reunir con sus amigos.

─Está bien ─caminé hacia el baño─ ¡ay! ─me quejé cuando sentí la nalgada que me dio, haciéndome dar un brinquito─. Disculpe señor... quisiera saber: ¿dónde está mi ropa?

─La metí a la lavadora... entra al baño mientras yo voy por ella. Recuerda que tienes prendas nuevas en el sofá.

Al rato, me terminé de vestir y, esperé a que mi jefe terminara de hacer una llamada, mientras yo miraba la televisión.

─Toma tus cosas es hora de llevarte a tu departamento ─me dijo parándose frente a mí; más bien me estaba dando una orden.

Tomé mis cosas y salí con él de su departamento. En todo el camino a mi departamento fue demasiado serio, ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Podía ver que apretaba con fuerza el volante, porque sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio iba abrir la puerta del auto para bajar, pero cuando agarré la palanca sentí su mano en mis piernas.

─No vayas a hacer planes para esta noche, porque quizás quiera verte.

─Está bien ─Se acercó a mí y me besó ─Ahora sí, baja del auto.

Salí de su auto y, esta vez ni siquiera esperó a que entrara al edificio para poner en marcha su vehículo. "Viejo bipolar", pensé.

Al entrar, subí las escaleras hasta mi departamento. Me fui directo a mi habitación, me dejé caer en mi cama.

Sabía que me quedaría dormida, así que programé mi celular para que sonara a la una de la tarde. Quería dormir un par de horas antes de irme a comer con mis amigos.

Apenas me acomodé, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Escuché la alarma de mi celular, yo seguía con un montón de sueño, pero no le quería quedar mal a mis amigos. Así que me fui al baño, me di una ducha con agua fría para despertar. Me empecé a vestir, hacía calor así que me puse un short blanco con una blusa anaranjada de mangas, sin escote, y unos zapatos de plataforma floreados. Cuando estuve lista miré la hora y, ¡cielos!, ya faltaba media hora para las tres.

Salí rápido de mi departamento, tomé un taxi para que me llevara al restaurante, donde siempre me reunía con mis amigos, del cual era dueño Tom. Ese restaurante era demasiado exclusivo, pero para sus amigos siempre tenía un lugar disponible sin tener que hacer una reservación.

Cuando llegué al restaurante ya eran las 3 con 10 minutos, se me había hecho tarde. Bajé del taxi aprisa y entré.

─Buenas tardes, Mili ─salude a la chica que recibía a los comensales.

─Buenas tardes, Candy.

─¿Ya llegaron los chicos?

─Sí, solo faltas tú.

Camine hasta la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos, pero antes de llegar escuché que alguien me habló.

Continuará...

Si quiere capítulos seguidos dejen comentarios a granel, ja, ja, ja. Besos, Dios nos bendiga.


	5. Chapter 5

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 5)

─Señorita Candy ─volteé y, me sorprendí al ver a mi antiguo jefe, el señor Richard Granchester, acompañado de su esposa, mi querido jefe y, con una hermosa joven que se parecía mucho a ellos, quizás su hija.

─Hola, señor Richard..., hola… ─saludé a su familia.

─¡Qué sorpresa verla aquí, señorita Candy! , espero, este muy bien acompañada, me refiero a que si viene con un pretendiente, quizás con su novio… ─yo simplemente, le sonreí. Sin poder evitarlo noté la mirada asesina de mi jefe.

─Papá... ¿a ti que te interesa con quién viene esta joven? ─le dijo la jovencita que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ellos…─. Mucho gusto Candy yo soy Rebeca, la hija de este señor, tan metiche.

─Mucho gusto, señorita Rebeca ─la saludé de mano.

─Por favor, solo dime: Rebeca.

─Señorita Candy, ella es mi esposa Eleonor. A mi hijo Terry a él ya lo conoce.

─Mucho gusto... ─saludé a su esposa y, después a Terry, mi jefe, quien me dio un fuerte apretón de manos como si estuviera molesto.

─Esta jovencita fue mi asistente por cinco años desde que estudiaba la Universidad y fue una excelente asistente, espero, siga siendo una buena asistente con mi hijo, ahora que está al frente de la empresa. "Si supiera que me convertí hasta en la amante de su hijo..." ─pensé.

─Muchas gracias, por pensar que soy una buena asistente, señor Richard.

─Nada más digo la verdad... por cierto Candy, quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños por si no mal recuerdo, es hoy... y cumples... ¿cuántos...? ─se quedó pensando─ 23 años... ¿esos cumples, verdad?

Yo sonreí porque era verdad, era mi cumpleaños, y sí, cumplía 23 años. El señor Richard siempre se acordaba de mi cumpleaños. Me felicitó con un fuerte abrazo al igual que su esposa e hija. Cuando me felicito mi jefe me puse completamente nerviosa por lo que me dijo.

─Te voy hacer que pases el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida ─me susurró cuando me abrazó.

─Verdaderamente, gracias por sus felicitaciones, me agradó saludarlos, pero mis amigos me esperan.

─Sí, claro Candy. Ve a festejar con tus amigos. Espero algún día me presentes a un pretendiente.

Me despedí de ellos, seguidamente, me acerqué hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos, los cuales estaban a tan solo unas tres mesas de donde se sentó mi guapo jefe junto con su familia.

─Perdón se me hizo tarde ─dije─, pero mis amigos se pararon para saludarme y felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

─Solo por ser tu cumpleaños te perdonamos amiga ─me dijo Paty─. Muchas felicidades.

─¡Felicidades, Candy! ─esa fue Annie, quien me dio un fuerte abrazo al igual que todos mis amigos para felicitarme, nada más faltaba Tom.

─¿Donde está Tom? ─pregunté al no verlo.

─Ya sabes él se la pasa en su cocina, pero no tardará en reunírsenos ─me dijo Archie.

Me senté de frente a mi querido jefe, quien me miraba disimuladamente mientras su papá le decía algo. Estaba platicando con mis amigos cuando Tom salió de la cocina del restaurante con un pastel para mí.

─Feliz cumpleaños, bonita ─me dijo emocionado.

─Muchas gracias ─correspondí a su bello detalle con un fuerte abrazo, pero Tom me abrazó, levantándome en los aires, dándome una vuelta. Cuando me puso de nuevo en el suelo me dio un beso en los labios, el cual me sorprendió, aunque tenía esa costumbre de besarme, pero solo de pico.

Todos nuestros amigos aplaudieron mientras Tom aún me tenía agarrada de mi cintura, dándome pequeños besos en mi frente y, en todo mi rostro. Sin voltear a ver hacia la mesa de mi jefe, sabía perfectamente que, me estaba mirando o que miró lo que Tom hizo. Lo sé, porque sentí su mirada intensa sobre mí.

─Tú siempre tan detallista ─le dije al tratar de sentarme nuevamente en mi lugar, pero Tom no me soltó.

─Sabes que me encanta: consentirte y, eso todavía no es tu sorpresa ─me advirtió, volteando a ver a mis amigos, quienes me miraban entusiasmados.

─Ah, no ─Tom agarró mi mano, me dio un tierno beso en ella.

─No. Vamos, te mostraré tu sorpresa, más bien todos queremos mostrarte tu sorpresa ─se refería a él y a mis amigos, quienes se pusieron de pie. Tom me arrastró de la mano hasta la cocina, pero antes me puso una venda en mis ojos.

─¿De qué se trata, por qué tengo que tener mis ojos vendados?

─No seas curiosa, deja que nosotros te demos tu sorpresa, Candy... ─me dijo mi amiga Paty.

Sabía que habíamos entrado a la cocina con mis amigos, porque escuché una puerta abrirse.

─Ya puedes ver ─me quitaron la venda de mis ojos. Quedé boca abierta al ver que encima de una mesa, estaba una enorme caja de regalo.

Empecé a abrir la caja, adentro tenía muchos globos, confeti, serpentinas y varias cajas de diferentes tamaños una adentro de la otra y, hasta el fondo había una mucho más pequeña que todas, envuelta en papel dorado.

Al abrirla me dio risa porque eran seis boletos de avión a París. Ese viaje lo habíamos planeado desde que habíamos terminado la Universidad, pero por una u otra razón no lo habíamos podido hacer.

─De verdad: ¡ahora sí haremos este viaje! ─grité con inmensa emoción.

─¡Sí! ─respondieron mis amigos al mismo tiempo.

─Nos vamos a París en dos semanas, así que tienen tiempo de hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer, y, tú, bonita, tienes tiempo para avisar en tu trabajo, ya que eres la que menos tiempo tiene, te la pasas trabajando.

Nos abrazamos todos. Siempre que íbamos de viaje a algún lado, lo hacíamos juntos. Salimos de la cocina. Tom me iba abrazando, iba tan emocionada que no volteé hacia donde estaba aún mi jefe con su familia.

─Bonita, este brindis es por ti ─dijo Tom levantando su copa de champagne, nosotros hicimos lo mismo─, salud y que nunca se termine la bonita amistad qué tenemos.

─¡Salud! ─dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

─¡Y, ojala, encuentres el amor!, pero que sea amor de verdad para que no termines dejando otra vez en el altar al novio como hace cinco años, porque terminas dándote cuenta que no lo amas ─añadió Annie burlándose, el resto de mis amigos se empezaron a reír, incluso yo me reí.

Sentí que mi celular vibró, era mi jefe. Me había mandado un mensaje: _Te miro en el estacionamiento, ahora._

Levanté la vista hacia la mesa donde él estaba, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, así como tampoco su familia.

─Ahora regreso, tengo que hacer una llamada, no tardo.

─Pero no tardes ─me dijo mi amigo Archie.

Salí del restaurante, y, caminé hasta el estacionamiento. Miré a mi guapo jefe parado a un lado de su auto con cara de encabronado, pero cuando me miró subió al auto.

Me acerqué, subí del otro lado. Apenas cerré la puerta, empezó a reclamarme como si estuviera celoso.

─¡Te dije que no quería volver a ver que tu amiguito te volviera a abrazar! Y, no solo te abrazó, te besó en mis narices y tú tremendamente feliz ─me estaba mirando a la cara con sus ojos rojos de coraje.

─Me felicitó por mi cumpleaños y, no me besó, solo me dio un piquito.

─Mira Candy, sé perfectamente bien lo que miré. No soy estúpido. Tú eres mi mujer y, no me gusta que otros cabrones manoseen lo que es mío.

─¡Perdón! Yo no soy su mujer, no le pertenezco, no porque me acosté con usted tiene derechos sobre mí.

Vi que hizo sus manos puños para después darle un golpe al volante. Posteriormente, me volteó a ver y, me señaló con uno de sus dedos.

─Tú, te convertiste en mi mujer desde el momento en que firmaste ese puto contrató y te entregaste a mí. Así que no hagas que me moleste contigo, Candy.

A mí ese maldito no me iba amenazar. Podría estar muy guapo y buenote. Sí, era un buen amante en la cama, pero a mí no me iba a prohibir nada.

─En el contrato que me hizo firmar solo decía que no debía decir nada de lo que pasó en su auto y, de lo que pasará adentro o afuera de su oficina. Así que no me esté amenazando. Prefiero terminar de una vez con esto tan absurdo para seguir con mi vida. Haciendo de cuenta que entre usted y yo no paso nada.

Iba abrir la puerta del auto, pero él le puso el seguro automático. Y, me agarró de mi brazo tan fuerte que, hizo quejarme.

─Tú no me mandarás al diablo solo por tus putos huevos. Así que piensa bien lo que vas hacer Candy, porque si bajas de este auto... esto se acaba.

─¡Esto se acaba de una vez y me alegra mucho!, porque yo no pienso estar soportándolo simplemente, porque usted es un puto bipolar que piensa que porque cogí con usted tiene derecho sobre mí. Así que abra la puta puerta.

Me miraba con mucho coraje, estaba segura de que quería golpearme y apretarme el cuello hasta que dejará de respirar.

─¡Que abra la puta puerta, mis amigos me esperan y no pienso quedarme aquí con usted el día de mi cumpleaños! ─dije levantando la voz lo más que pude.

Se pasó una mano por su cabeza. Luego volvió a golpear el volante. Se quedó mirando al frente hasta que le quitó el seguro a la puerta para que bajara. Al bajarme del auto cerré la puerta con fuerza.

─Candy, espera ─lo escuché decir.

─¡Púdrase! ─dije alejándome de ahí, levantando mi dedito del medio.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta del restaurante suspiré hondo y sacudí mis manos para relajarme. Caminé hasta donde estaban mis amigos.

─Ya regresé ─dije sentándome en mi silla.

─Estamos planeando ir a pasar tu cumpleaños al bar: ¿qué te parece? ─me preguntó Stear.

─Por mí está bien. Quiero pasar un cumpleaños inolvidable, no todos los días se cumplen 23 años ─expresé tomando mi champagne de un solo trago.

No quería arruinar mi cumpleaños solo porque a mi estúpido jefe no le gustaba que mis amigos me abrazaran.

Nos quedamos ahí en el restaurante hasta que cerró. Ya los seis estábamos algo ebrios. Siempre que uno de nosotros cumplía años festejábamos hasta amanecer.

Apenas se hizo de noche, nos fuimos al bar de siempre y, seguimos la fiesta. Estábamos bebiendo mucho, miré la hora y ya casi eran las 4 de la mañana.

En mi teléfono tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de mi jefe y, un mensaje. A pesar de que ya estaba borracha, no lo abrí, guardé mi celular en mi bolsa.

─Creo que ya es hora de irme, ya casi amanece.

─¿Ya tan pronto bonita?; si la estamos pasando muy bien ─me dijo Tom.

─Sí, creo que ya fue mucho alcohol por hoy.

─Está bien, entonces será irnos a descansar. Pero, como nadie trajo auto, nos iremos en un taxi. Si quieren se pueden quedar en mi departamento ─volvió a decir Tom.

─Sí, mi departamento está sumamente lejos ─comentó Paty.

Salimos los seis de ese bar y, nos fuimos al departamento de Tom. Él tenía más dinero que todos, por lo que su departamento es inmenso, contaba con tres habitaciones, debido a que ahí se quedaban sus padres y su hermana cuando venían a visitarlo.

Yo me quedé con Tom en su cuarto, Annie con Archie y Paty con Stear...

Tom nunca se propasaba conmigo, ni cuando nos emborrachamos... él tenía su novia en el pueblo y ya tenían tres años de novios, a veces ella también venía a verlo cuando él no podía ir a verla.

Continuará...

Dejen cien comentarios y verá el siguiente. Primero Dios.


	6. Chapter 6

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE. (CAP. 6)

Cuando desperté, la cabeza me dolía tenía una resaca horrible, mis ojos a duras penas los podía abrir. Una mano de Tom la tenía en mi cintura, él estaba dormidote todavía a mi lado. Quité su mano y, lo aventé para que despertara pero fue inútil, ese hombre parecía una roca.

Me levanté de la cama y me tuve que agarrar de la mesita de noche para no caerme, ¡por Dios, todavía estaba borracha!

Caminé hasta el baño, lavé mi cara con agua fría para despertar. Seguidamente, agarré el frasquito de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que Tom tenía sobre el tocador del baño, me metí una pastilla en la boca.

Regresé a la habitación y Tom, ya estaba despierto, sentado en la orilla de la cama agarrando su cabeza.

─¿Qué hora es? ─me preguntó. Tomé mi celular, ya casi eran las tres de la tarde.

─Faltan 15 minutos para las tres de la tarde... no puedo creer que nos la pasamos dormidos más de medio día ─expresé dejándome caer en la cama boca abajo─, te toca hacer algo para comer ─le dije, él volteó a verme, sin más me aventó una almohada.

─Yo siempre lo hago, por primera vez deberías hacerlo tú.

─Tú eres el único que sabe cocinar de los seis. Así que levanta tu trasero y ve a preparar algo para comer, porque te aseguró que aquellos no lo harán ─me refería a nuestros amigos que, de seguro seguían durmiendo.

Tom de mala gana se levantó y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé ahí tirada de panza en la cama, como a los 20 minutos el olor de comida me hizo levantar de la cama y salir de la habitación.

Llegué hasta la cocina donde mi guapo amigo nos cocinaba un delicioso desayunoalmuerzo. Ya tenía café, el cual no dudé en tomar y eso que yo no tomaba café, pero la borrachera de anoche me había dejado una cruda horrible.

El olor a comida también hizo que nuestros amigos salieran de las habitaciones y se sentaran en la mesa. Cuando nuestro amigo terminó de cocinar todos nos pusimos a comer, después cada quien se fue a su departamento, nada más yo me quedé ahí todo lo que restaba del día.

Al llegar a mi departamento aventé mi bolso en el sofá, me fui directo al baño para ducharme. En seguida me acosté en la cama a ver un rato la televisión mientras me ganaba el sueño.

Cuando quise ver la hora en mi celular me di de cuenta de que estaba descargado. Lo puse a cargar, para más tarde acomodarme para dormir.

La maldita alarma sonó anunciando que ya eran las cinco de la mañana y quisiera o no, me levanté para arreglarme para ir a trabajar y, a verle la cara a mi estúpido jefe que, quizás me iba a recibir con mi renuncia en mano para que se la firmara.

Antes de salir de mi departamento para ir al trabajo, me preparé algo para desayunar. Llegué a mi oficina media hora antes. Me dejé caer en mi silla, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Siempre que bebía, la cruda me duraba como tres días.

─Hasta que aparece señorita White ─dijo mi odioso jefe aventando la puerta de mi oficina con fuerza, que me hizo brincar ─la estuve llamando más de 20 veces y, no se tomó la molestia de contestar su maldito celular.

Yo solo me quedé mirándolo, al ver que no le respondía, se me acercó, puso sus dos manos sobre mi escritorio para apoyarse. Me miraba sin perder de vista mis gestos faciales.

─Si no cree poder con este trabajo, puede firmar ahora mismo su renuncia.

A mí me dio risa. Me puse de pie, agarré mi bolsa y caminé hasta la puerta.

─Usted dice que no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo solo porque no quiero seguir siendo su amante, por eso quiere que le firme mi renuncia. Está bien, le voy a firmar mi renuncia. Cuando la tenga lista me llama para firmarla ─salí de esa oficina.

─Candy ─escuché decirme, pero no le hice caso─, te estoy hablando ─me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

─¡Suéltame!

─No te voy a soltar ─me llevó casi arrastrado hasta su oficina y cuando ya estaba dentro me aventó, que casi me voy de boca. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, poniéndole seguro.

─¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así!

Me empujó hacia el sillón, y él se me vino encima. Luché hasta que dejé de oponer resistencia, ahí me hizo suya.

─¿Dónde está mi renuncia para firmarla? ─dije cuando me estaba poniendo mi pantalón.

─Tu no vas a firmar ninguna renuncia y no vuelvas a mandarme al diablo porque tú te irás junto conmigo.

Yo me empecé a reír, él se estaba abotonando su camisa sin dejar de verme.

─¿Donde pásate la noche el sábado?, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no estabas, te esperé toda la noche, nunca llegaste ─me abrazó de mi cintura por la espalda.

─Me quedé en el departamento de mi amigo Tom.

Soltó mi cintura. Mire como tenso su mandíbula, se me quedó mirando muy serio.

─¿Pasaste la noche con tu amigo en su departamento, en su cama? ─preguntó seriamente, sin dejar de me senté en el sofá para ponerme mis zapatillas.

─Sí, en su departamento y en su cama, ¿por qué? ¿A caso hay un problema que me haya quedado con él?, quite esa cara porque solo compartimos la cama para dormir, mi amigo es solo eso: mi amigo. Nos conocemos desde niños y él nunca me falta al respeto, digamos que somos casi hermanos ─Mi guapo jefe se recargó en su escritorio cruzado de manos─. ¿Por qué se molesta, poniéndose en el plan de eres mi mujer y nadie toca lo que es mío? Cualquiera pensaría que esta celoso. No olvide que yo nada más soy su amante.

─Ja, ja, ja, yo no estoy celoso señorita White. Tengo muy claro que usted es mi amante... pero no me gusta ver que otro cabrón toque lo que yo me estoy comiendo. No pienso compartirla así que evitemos una discusión como la que tuvimos en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Ahora, se puede ir a su oficina para ponerse a trabajar, porque tenemos una reunión con un cliente a las tres de la tarde.

Me acerqué a él para tomar mi bolso que estaba en su escritorio, pero al darme la vuelta sentí como me dio una nalgada, volteé a verlo y él solo formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Salí de su oficina y regresé a la mía, me puse a trabajar, sin querer se me escapó una risa al recordar la discusión que había tenido con mi jefe.

Toda la mañana me la pasé revisando todas las transferencias y las cuentas de los nuevos clientes. Me sorprendí al ver la cuenta de un nuevo cliente con una muy fuerte cantidad de dinero, pero la cantidad del dinero no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fuel el nombre del cliente.

Tuve que ver varias veces el nombre para asegurarme de que si leía bien ese nombre... 'Williams Albert Ardlay' ─"no, no puede ser la misma persona", pensé. Busqué sus datos en los registros del banco y después de ver toda la información del nuevo cliente no me quedó ninguna duda Williams Albert Ardlay, era mi ex novio, ese que yo había dejado plantado en el altar hace cinco años, cuando yo apenas tenía 18 años de edad.

¿Acaso Dios me estaba castigando por haber sido una cobarde? En vez de enfrentarlo, huí de él, de todo al grado de dejar las redes sociales porque él siempre me mandaba mensajes por mi cuenta de Facebook donde siempre me decía que me seguía amando. Incluso mandaba audios y videos donde me decía llorando que regresara porque yo era su vida y, yo como una cobarde nunca respondí a ninguno de esos mensajes. Si le hubiera contestado seguro le hubiera dicho que era un vil mentiroso manipulador, lo que habría sido más doloroso para mí.

Tomé mi celular y volví abrir mi cuenta de Facebook la cual no abría desde hace casi cinco años que dejé mi pueblo. Tenía varias Etiquetas de fotos que mis amigos me hacían de las fotos que subían y algunos mensajes de algunos compañeros de la preparatoria.

Los empecé a ver, la mayoría eran para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños pero me sorprendí al abrir un mensaje de Albert, el cual aun tenía de amigo en mi perfil. Incluso todavía aparecía que tenía una relación con él: "¿por qué él no ha quitado eso?", pensé.

_Feliz cumpleaños princesa... donde quiera que estés, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Nunca olvides que eres el amor de mi vida_.

Ese era su último mensaje que me mandó el día de mi cumpleaños. Empecé a ver todos sus mensajes y Albert siempre era el primero que me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños. Me dio tristeza al leer cada mensaje─: ¿Por qué sigues lastimándome? Todo esto es para engatusarme; solo para tener el control total de las tierras de Lakewood, ¿quieres ser más rico de lo que ya eres? ─dije cuando terminé de leer sus mensajes.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando empecé a ver sus fotos que tenía en su perfil y mis ojos se cristalizaron cuando miré que todavía su foto de perfil era la misma foto de hace cinco años, en esa foto yo estaba con él arriba de su caballo en medio del bosque de Lakewood.

Él durante estos cinco años aún me seguía mandando mensajes, mensajes que yo nunca le respondía por cobarde. Nunca le di la cara desde ese día que salí corriendo vestida de novia cuando decidí no casarme con él.

Abrí el chat de su conversación y por primera vez decidí contestar su último mensaje que me mandó para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

_Hola Albert... muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por los buenos deseos... yo también de todo corazón, deseo que seas muy feliz._

Pensé por algunos minutos en enviar el mensaje pero ya había sido una cobarde durante estos últimos años y terminé mandando el mensaje. Sabía que nunca iba poder verlo a la cara después de lo que le hice.

─Señorita White... le estoy hablando ─mi jefe estaba parado frente a mí.

─Perdón, no lo había escuchado ─dije poniéndome de pie. Ni siquiera escuché cuando entró a mi oficina, pensé

─Si ya me di cuenta... ya es hora de irnos a la reunión de la que le hablé esta mañana, así que tome sus cosas.

Mi jefe salió de mi oficina y yo detrás de él. Cuando íbamos en su auto rumbo al restaurante donde se miraría con la persona con la que tenía la reunión... yo iba en completo silencio mirando por la ventana recordando los bonitos momentos que pase con Albert durante los dos años que duramos de novios y de cómo él rompió mi corazón.

─¿Le pasa algo? ─me preguntó mi jefe sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Lo volteé a ver y sonreí─: no, no me pasa nada ─respondí.

Al menos ya no me siguió preguntando... llegamos hasta ese lujoso restaurante, un mesero nos llevó hasta una mesa donde nos sentamos a esperar a la persona por la que estábamos ahí.

─¿Qué van a querer de tomar? ─nos preguntó el mesero.

─Un coñac para mí ─respondió mi jefe.

─Yo solo quiero agua ─contesté, yo no quería ni oler el alcohol.

El mesero se retiró dejándonos solos, pero a los pocos minutos regresó con una botella de coñac y, agua para mí.

─Este nuevo cliente es muy importante, señorita White ─dijo mi jefe─, de hecho ahí viene ─me indicó mirando hacia la entrada del restaurante..

Casi me da un infarto al ver al nuevo cliente, porque era Williams Albert Ardlay, venía escribiendo algo en su celular.

─¡Ay, no... Puta madre! ─dije en voz alta, sin pensar... volteé para ambos lados─. Él no puede verme.

Como no encontré para donde correr, porque si lo hacía Albert me vería, opté por meterme debajo de la mesa, al menos el mantel estaba largo y no me miraría.

─¡Pero qué diablos!─dijo mi jefe sin dejar de ver lo que acababa de hacer yo─. ¡Señorita White, salga ahora mismo de ahí!

─No diga mi nombre ese hombre no puede verme... por favor no deje que me mire ─supliqué ya que estaba de rodillas casi en medio de sus piernas él me estaba mirando, porque había levantado el mantel─ se lo ruego no vaya a decir mi nombre.

─Pero, usted es mi asistente debe de estar presente en esta reunión ─Junté mis manos casi implorándole─. Esto le va a salir muy caro─. Fue lo último que dijo, porque se puso de pie.

─Buenas tardes, señor Terry Granchester ─escuché a Albert─. Perdón por llegar tarde, se me presentó un inconveniente de última hora.

─No se preocupe señor Ardlay, nosotros... yo también acabo de llegar ─corrigió.

Mi querido jefe se sentó frente a él, frente a Albert, yo casi tuve que salirme debajo de la mesa, más bien me quedé en medio de las piernas de mi jefe quien me empujaba con sus pies para que me alejara de él. Ordenaron algo para comer.

─¿Qué va a querer de tomar? ─le preguntó el mesero a Albert. En mi mente dije: ¿Qué más va a querer, por Dios? Un whisky elaborado en su villa.

─Un Whisky de la villa Ardlay, por favor ─respondió él─ sabía que iba a pedir ese whisky, porque es su preferido.

Estuvieron hablando sobre la inversión que iba hacer en el banco donde yo trabajaba, porque pensaba sacar un nuevo whisky.

A mí ya me dolían mis rodillas porque ya casi llevaban dos horas hablando.

─Entonces hay que cerrar el trato ─dijo mi jefe. Solo tiene que firmar unos documentos es para la cuenta de cheques y la tarjetas bancarias─. Mi jefe me dio una patada para que le pasara la carpeta donde estaban los papeles que Albert debía firmar. Le pasé la carpeta.

─¿Y cuando tendré mi chequera y mis tarjetas bancarias?

─Mañana mismo a primera hora mi asistente se comunicará con usted para avisarle a qué hora puede pasar por ellas ─le di un golpe a mi jefe─, quiero decir yo mañana me comunicó con usted, señor Ardlay ─corrigió.

─Al parecer hoy ha sido un gran día para mí ─respondió gustoso Bert.

─¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿eso por qué? ─el metiche de mi jefe quería saber: ¿por qué Bert estaba feliz?

─Porque hoy después de cinco años alguien muy importante para mí me mandó un mensaje... a parte mi destilería de whisky está en una de las tres más importantes a nivel mundial.

─Pues lo felicito señor Ardlay ─ambos se pusieron de pie.

─Muchas gracias, fue un placer cerrar este negocio con usted señor Granchester Baker, espero su llamada y que tenga un buen día.

─Igualmente ─mi jefe se volvió a sentar y unos minutos después levantó el mantel de la mesa ─ya puede salir de su escondite señorita White.

Salí y me agarré mis rodillas, las cuales me dolían, mi jefe solo se me quedó mirando, cruzado de manos.

Continuará...

Dejen cien comentarios y verá el siguiente. Primero Dios.


	7. Chapter 7

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 7)

Me bebí el agua completa que tenía en mi vaso de un solo jalón, luego, suspiré profundamente, "¿por qué entre tantos bancos que hay en todo Chicago Albert precisamente tenía que elegir donde trabajo yo?".

─Ahora, ¿si me va a decir que fue ese numerito que hizo, señorita White? ─preguntó mi jefe con toda la seriedad y amargura que lo caracterizaba.

─No pienso contarle mi vida personal a usted señor, confórmese nada más con el hecho de que soy su amante ─por supuesto que no le iba a contar mi vida a este señor con el que me estoy acostando.

─Está bien, no le seguiré preguntando, pero tenga en cuenta una cosa, usted es mi asistente y, antes de que los cliente lleguen a mi oficina primero deben pasar por la oficina de usted. El señor Ardlay mañana a primera hora irá al banco por su chequera y tarjetas bancarias, porque como sabe es un cliente muy importante por lo que usted en persona se encargará de atenderlo.

Mi odioso jefe se puso de pie, sacó billetes de su cartera y los colocó sobre la mesa, salió del restaurante.

─Usted no puede obligarme a que yo en persona atienda a Albert ─dije cuando los dos subimos a su auto.

─Entonces usted conoce perfectamente bien a ese hombre, señorita White, porque en ningún momento dije su nombre, solo pronuncié su apellido.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y me crucé de brazos─: sí, lo conozco por eso no quiero que él me vea... si ya fue todo por hoy me gustaría que me llevará a mi departamento.

─Sí, fue todo por hoy, pero no la llevaré a su casa, iremos a mi departamento ─lo miré por encima de mi hombro.

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando llegamos a su departamento él sacó una laptop, y, se puso a llenar unos informes para que mañana a primera hora Albert pasara al banco.

─Estoy cansada, me gustaría irme a mi departamento a descansar ─le dije sentándome a un lado de él.

─Puede descansar aquí yo más tarde la llevaré a su casa ─Me levanté molesta.

─Al menos: ¿puedo darme un regaderazo?

─Sí ─respondió sin siquiera verme.

Me fui a su habitación, allí me desnudé, luego entré al baño para meterme debajo de la regadera, dejé que cayera el agua tibia por encima de mi cabeza, de mi cuerpo ─nunca pensé volver a verte Albert ─expresé casi en un susurró. En ese instante mi mente viajó para el pasado, para aquella tarde especial por lo menos para mí.

─Cielos Albert, la verdad, tu cabaña es magnífica…

─También es tuya ─había dicho Albert mientras servía vino blanco en unas copas de cristal para celebrar nuestra unión ─tome asiento en la alfombra, mi hermosa princesa ─dijo con una solemnidad propia de los príncipes. Él realmente se veía sensual con ese pantalón de vestir semiajustado color caqui y su camisa blanca impecable desabonada, dejando ver su abdomen y pecho bien tonificados, definitivamente era el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer.

─Señor Ardlay, recuerde que debemos estar a las seis de la tarde en mi casa para…─le recordé con picardía tratándole de usted para hacerle enojar, le disgustaba que lo tratara como un hombre mayor. Sin embargo, él lo ignoró, contestándome.

─Tenemos tiempo suficiente… ─dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí, cada vez más a mis labios.

─Pensé que esperaríamos a estar casados por la iglesia… ─lamí mi labio inferior mientras él ya se encontraba besando mis pechos.

─También creí que aguantaría hasta ese día ─me decía sin dejar de besarme─, pero eres tan hermosa, oh, Candy, mi hermosa Candy, me vuelves loco, eres divina, deliciosa como ninguna otra mujer, tus cabellos, tu rostro, todo en ti es perfecto. Quiero hacerte mía.

Tragué en seco antes de poder emitir una última frase que nos permitiera retroceder a lo que inevitablemente sucedería, pero era un imposible eludir lo que ya era un hecho irreversible. Él estaba deseoso y yo más. Así que por encima de mis hombros me quitó el vestido de gasa blanco con forro, ceñido a la cintura que traía puesto dejando al descubierto mis senos.

─Eres virgen, sé que debí esperar, lo siento, pero quiero hacerte mía ─hablaba al tiempo que bajaba con delicadeza mis pantys de encaje blanco─, lo haré con cuidado, no te lastimaré ─me advirtió entre tanto su respiración cada vez se hacía más fuerte, respiración que sentía en cada beso que me daba.

Así que me acostó en la alfombra y abrió mis piernas, apartándose de mí un poco para bajarse la cremallera, con una mano se agarró su enorme miembro y lo puso en mi vagina. Lo miré y le dije─: solo hazlo con cuidado yo nunca he estado con un hombre.

─Lo haré con cuidado, sé que te dolerá, pero después de que te meta la punta dolerá menos... agárrate de mis hombros.

Me jaló y me acomodó, sentí como entraba en mí desplegando mis pliegues por dentro, era doloroso ─arg─ él me miró a los ojos y besó mis labios. Se empezó a mover con cuidado, pero entre más entraba más dolía.

─Ya entró la punta, si quieres gritar no lo hagas, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ─me dijo con su voz ronca y agitada. Otra vez sentí como entraba más, clave mis uñas en su espalda, ese dolor era más de lo que me había imaginado… se movía lentamente, y, sentí como un crac se escuchó como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto.

─ Aaaaayyy ─le mordí el pecho..., sentía como entraba y salía de mí una y otra vez, nuestra respiración estaban aceleradas, el dolor se había convertido en ardor.

─Por Dios Candy estás tan cerrada que me cuesta trabajo estar por completo dentro de ti, me presionas tanto mi pene que no aguanto más… ─sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas que sentí ese orgasmo que invadió todo mi cuerpo, mis uñas se clavaron más en su espalda y mis dientes en su pecho ─¡mierda!, lo siento no pude contenerme…

"A caso había terminado dentro de mí y, sin usar un condón".

Nos quedamos así hasta que nuestra respiración volvió a la normalidad. Salió con cuidado de mí, miré en la punta de su miembro una gotita blanca acompañada de sangre y esa sangre era mía... Sentí que mi cara se puso roja de la vergüenza.

─Lo siento, Albert, no pensé que sangraría ─bajé mi vista para no verlo a la cara.

─No te de vergüenza, mi princesa, es normal, eras virgen... descansa, debemos recuperar las fuerzas para regresar con tus padres, no te preocupes por un embarazo te llevaré con un amigo para que te recete unas pastillas, quedamos con que seguirías con tus estudios universitarios.

Ese día me ardía mi vagina, pero al menos ya había dejado de sangrar, y me metí a la regadera, quedándome debajo del agua caliente por varios minutos, justo como ahora él se metió a enjabonarme… ─como si de verdad me hubiera amado…

─¿Acaso está hablando sola? ─preguntó mi jefe quien estaba detrás de mí desnudo.

─Solo estaba pensado en voz alta ─respondí.

Me besó y terminamos en su cama.

Yo estaba boca abajo mientras él acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con uno de sus dedos.

─¿De dónde conoce a ese tal Albert?─ me preguntó, volteé a verlo, él estaba recostado sobre un par de almohadas con una mano debajo de su cabeza y su vista al techo.

─No importa ─contesté.

Volteó a verme y me quitó un mechón de cabello, lo puso detrás de mi oreja.

─Sí, importa, porque algo me dice que tu eres esa persona importante que le mandó un mensaje después de cinco años ─yo solo apreté mis dientes.

─Creo que es hora de que me lleve a mi departamento ─dije levantándome de la cama, me empecé a vestir.

─Candy, puedes confiar en mí, ¿por qué no me dices de donde conoces a ese tipo? ─Terry hizo que me sentará en la cama.

─Si le digo: ¿promete que no me obligará a que yo personalmente lo atienda mañana, cuando vaya a firmar para que se le entregué su chequera y sus tarjetas bancarias?

─Está bien, si me dices, yo mismo atiendo a Williams Albert Ardlay en persona... y nunca tendrás que verlo.

Con tal de que no me hiciera ver a Albert empecé a contarle de donde lo conocía.

─A él lo conozco, porque es del mismo pueblo de donde soy yo... yo y él fuimos novios durante dos años hace cinco años ... él fue mi primer novio y él único novio que he tenido.

─Y de seguro terminó rompiéndote el corazón… por eso no quieres verlo ─negué con la cabeza.

─Fue difícil, él conmigo… delante de mí siempre se comportó respetuoso como el novio perfecto, preocupado por mi bienestar. Pensé que había cambiado, que realmente se había enamorado de mí, pero en una tarde le oí hablar por teléfono, diciéndole a su secretario que la adquisición de los terrenos White habían sido adquiridos de forma fácil, no tuvo que hacer un gran pago dada a mi relación con él. Albert me pidió que me casara con él cuando yo apenas iba a cumplir 18 años. Tomé por decisión: huir de él.

─Señorita White, ¿usted en verdad fue capaz de rechazar a ese hombre? Es lógico que no quisiera casarse con él... si apenas usted era una adolescente y al parecer, él es varios años mayor que usted, ese hombre parece casi de mi edad...

─Usted tiene 28 años señor y él cumplió 33... Acepté casarme con él... pero el día de la boda me arrepentí, salí corriendo dejándolo en el altar sin novia y sin esposa. Nunca he tenido el valor de verlo a la cara, para al menos para enfrentarlo, preguntarle ¿por qué me utilizó a mí y a mi familia solo por expandir sus riquezas sin importar a llevarse quien fuera por delante? Fui una cobarde, salí huyendo lejos de él. Desde entonces vivo aquí en Chicago. Hoy cuando miré su nombre en las cuentas de los nuevos clientes nunca pensé que él era la persona con el que se iba a ver en ese restaurante, por eso cuando lo vi me escondí.

Mi jefe se me quedó mirando por varios minutos en silencio.

─¿Por qué no te casaste con él, acaso no estabas enamorada de él? ─me reí entre dientes.

─Ese fue el problema que sí estaba enamorada de él… lo quería mucho... pero yo tenía sueños, quería seguir estudiando, era una joven de apenas 18 años, apenas empezaba a vivir, él ya había terminado la Universidad, yo quería estudiarla para hacer una carrera universitaria, él ya se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios familiares, yo solo me iba a casar con él para darle gusto a mi madre, me sentí como una especie de mercancía. Además, el matrimonio es un pacto sagrado entre dos personas que se aman, de nada sirve que uno de los dos estuviera dando el todo por el todo, nuestra relación tarde o temprano se iba ir por el caño... porque ella quería ser la madre de la esposa del dueño de una de las destilerías más importantes de toda Escocia y sus alrededores, imagino que por eso cedió los terrenos a un buen precio para asegurar su estatus y él expandir sus negocios, vieron mi matrimonio con él como una forma de cerrar un buen trato, sin importar el amor... y sí, fui yo quien le mandó ese mensaje del cual habló él... se lo mande por Facebook, él todos estos años nunca me ha dejado de mandar mensajes, mensajes que yo nunca miré. Le respondí para agradecerle porque su último mensaje fue para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Mi jefe se puso de pie y se empezó a vestir.

─Pues al parecer ese hombre la sigue asechando, y ese mensaje que le mandó lo estuvo esperando durante estos cinco años.

─No entiendo cómo puede seguir insistiendo.

─Quizás a la final sí, se enamoró de usted.

─¿De mí, después de cinco años, amor verdadero? No lo creo.

─Suele pasar Candy, a veces nos enamoramos de la persona que más daño nos hace, y pese a ello uno las sigue amando, incluso hay veces en que las perdonamos.

Miré que mi jefe se puso muy serio, ¿acaso a él le habían roto el corazón o él le había roto el corazón a alguien? No quise preguntarle, yo no quería saber nada de su vida. Suficiente ya era con ser su amante.

Al día siguiente cuando llegué a mi oficina me encontré una cajita de regalo con una orquídea violeta y una nota.

_Feliz cumpleaños señorita White, como no pude darle su regalo antes, hoy se lo regalo, espero y le guste._

_Con cariño... Terry Granchester._

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa al leer esa nota. Tomé la orquídea y la olí, olía al perfume de mi jefe. Abrí el regalo, me llevé una mano a la boca, era una hermosa pulsera de oro con pequeñas piedritas violetas.

Me puse la pulsera y, enseguida le mandé un mensaje a mi querido jefe para agradecerle.

_Muchas gracias por su regalo, me encantó, pero creo que no debería hacerme regalos tan caros porque no quiero acostumbrarme._

_Atte. Candy White_

Ubiqué la orquídea en un pequeño florero que tenía en mi escritorio; donde yo a veces ponía una flor para que diera vida a mi oficina.

Me puse a trabajar y la recepcionista del banco no tardó en ponerse en contacto conmigo para avisarme que el señor Williams Albert Ardlay acababa de llegar.

Continuará…

Si quieren que continúe con la historia no duden en decirlo. Primero Dios.


	8. Chapter 8

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 8)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Le pedí a la recepcionista que lo dejara subir, ya que mi jefe en persona lo atendería y, que, por favor ella misma lo llevara hasta su oficina.

Durante el tiempo que Albert estuvo encerrado en la oficina de mi jefe yo no salí de mi oficina. Mi jefe tampoco me mandó llamar.

Cuando se llegó la hora de irme a comer fui a hablar primero con mi jefe para comunicarle que tomaría mis vacaciones, porque ya me tocaban, por lo que aprovecharía para ir a París con mis amigos.

─¡Claro que no se irá a París con ese amigo suyo! ─gritó molesto.

─¡Claro que sí lo voy hacer señor!, usted no me va a decir con quien debo pasar mis vacaciones. Yo solo le estoy avisando, porque usted me pidió que lo mantuviera informado de donde y con quien salía a divertirme y eso estoy haciendo.

Salí de su oficina para no seguir discutiendo. Los siguientes días tuve que soportar su mal genio.

─¡París ahí vamos! ─gritaron Paty y Annie cuando abordamos el avión. Tom ya había reservado unas habitaciones para cada uno en un lujoso hotel cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

Me la estaba pasando de maravilla hasta que mi guapo jefe me hizo una llamada.

─Hola ─respondí de mala gana.

─¿En qué hotel estás hospedada, cuál es el número de tu habitación?

─¿Para qué quiere saber; a caso piensa venir hasta acá?

─Te estoy preguntando porque ya estoy aquí en París.

No lo podía creer mi jefe me había seguido hasta París, ¿acaso estaba loco y obsesionado conmigo?

─Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Candy.

Le tuve que decir cuál era mi habitación del hotel donde estaba, incluso tuve que avisar en la recepción para que le dieran una llave, porque esas fueron sus órdenes.

Me la pasé todo el día con mis amigos de un lado para otro, regresamos ya de madrugada al hotel, cada quien se fue a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación lo primero que miré fue a mi jefe sentado en uno de los sofás con un vaso de coñac en su mano.

─Vaya hasta que llegas pensé que, te quedarías en la habitación de tu amigo ─yo simplemente me crucé de brazos.

─No puedo creer que me haya seguido hasta aquí… pensé que al menos este fin de semana me libraría de usted.

Él se carcajeó, poniéndose de pie, como era su costumbre me agarró fuerte de mi cintura y me besó.

─Te dije que no te librarías tan fácil de mí, Candy... Así que deja de estar tan a la defensiva conmigo, porque no te servirá de nada... pienso disfrutarla toda la noche.

─Al menos déjeme ducharme antes de que me someta, porque me la pasé de un lado para otro.

Una vez refresqué mi cuerpo con agua tibia, salí con mi bata de baño puesta, él se acercó a mí para besarme, como si en vez de solo querer tener sexo conmigo quisiera hacerme el amor.

─Me vuelves loco, eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir tantas ganas de hacerla mía una y otra vez ─ "si ya me di cuenta", pensé. Al verme la intención de que le interrumpiría, dijo─: No digas nada... solo quería que supieras que te amo... si siempre me la paso acosándote y prohibiéndote que salgas a divertirte con tus amigos... es porque tengo miedo a que te enamores de otro hombre, cuando yo quiero que te enamores de mí... por eso ahora quiero decirte que te amo... quizás me enamoré de ti desde aquel día que te miré por primera vez con tu uniforme de recepcionista hace cinco años.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso mi jefe ya me conocía desde antes?, pero, ¿cómo es eso posible si yo hace apenas unas semanas sabía de su existencia?

Después de que me hizo el amor me abrazó con fuerzas como si así quisiera que me quedara para siempre, aún me costaba creer que ese hombre tan arrogante, de mirada fría y penetrante estuviera enamorado de mí.

─Y, ¿cómo es que usted ya me conocía, señor? ─le pregunté.

Me miró a los ojos, después me dio un beso en mi frente y me contestó─: Yo hace cinco años te conocí... más bien te miré, tú tenías tu cabello con las puntas en color azul. Vestías el uniforme de recepcionista, ese día yo fui a ver a mi padre a su oficina. Acababa de llegar de Inglaterra en donde vivía. Me topé contigo en el elevador llevabas unas carpetas entre tus manos, te me hiciste la jovencita más bonita que había visto en toda mi vida, incluso te pregunté tu nombre, me dijiste, que te llamabas: Candy, cuando me ofreciste tu mano para saludarme te miré una sortija de compromiso, tan jovencita y ya está comprometida, pensé… siempre que iba a ver a mi padre me quedaba sentado en la sala de espera del banco para mirarte. Así me la pasé durante todo el mes que estuve en Chicago después regresé a Inglaterra a arreglar un asunto pendiente que tenía, ahí me quedé hasta ahora que volví para ocupar el lugar de mi padre. Cuando él me dijo que tu serías mi asistente no te voy a negar que me alegré, por eso cuando pasé por ti esa mañana a tu departamento cuando te volví a ver otra vez... te mirabas tan bonita en ese vestido verde militar que traías puesto... y cuando subiste a mi auto no miré en tu mano ningún anillo de compromiso, ni de matrimonio... ya eras mayor a cuando te miré la primera vez y no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerte mía... y, lo demás ya lo sabes.

Lo miré confundid─ ¿y, por eso me hizo que le firmará un contrato de confidencialidad?─ pregunté seria.

─Así es... no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que hay entre nosotros... al menos por ahora… también lo hice porque no quería que nadie te tocara, porque solo te quiero para mí, Candy...

Me besó y otra vez me hizo el amor. Cuando desperté él ya no estaba a mi lado, solo estaba un ramo de flores rojas y una nota.

NOS VEMOS EN LA OFICINA CUANDO TERMINEN TUS VACACIONES... DISFRÚTALAS Y NO OLVIDES QUE ESTE PUTO HOMBRE BIPOLAR TE AMA.

Continuará...

Si quieren más llenen este fic de comentarios. Dios nos bendiga.


	9. Chapter 9

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE ( CAP. 9)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Me reí por lo que decía, "¿qué diablos me estaba pasando, porque me daba gusto saber que ese hombre estaba enamorado de mí? Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía feliz.

Quizás yo sentía algo especial por mi jefe, porque sentía esas mariposas en mi estómago con solo pronunciar su nombre.

Cuando retorné a Chicago le mandé un mensaje para avisarle que ya había regresado y él no tardó en irme a ver a mi departamento con un hermoso ramo de flores.

Fueron pasando las semanas y, yo cada vez miraba a mi jefe más atento, detallista conmigo. Hasta que una noche que me hizo el amor, por primera vez le dije que lo amaba, porque era verdad, yo me había enamorado. Él logró que me enamorara de él con su manera de ser conmigo.

Ya llevábamos casi seis meses de estarnos viendo y acostándonos a escondidas, adentro y afuera del trabajo. Había veces en que él se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento todo el fin de semana o yo en el de él.

Me fui alejando poco a poco de mis amigos, solo los miraba algunas veces, porque yo prefería estar con Terry.

Una tarde me encontraba en un centro comercial haciendo unas compras y ahí me encontré a Rebeca la hermana de Terry.

─Candy ─me dijo cuando me miró─ Pero que gusto verte ─me dio un fuerte abrazo.

─Hola señorita Rebeca ─le saludé, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

─¿En qué quedamos Candy?... solo me dirías Rebeca.

Me reí. Rebeca era de la misma edad que yo. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes turquesa, pero un poco más claros que los de su hermano.

─¿Por qué no pasamos el día juntas? Al parecer tú también estás de compras. Así me ayudas a elegir un regalo para mi hermano Terry.

─¿Es el cumpleaños de su hermano? ─le pregunté ya que yo no sabía que era el cumpleaños de Terry.

─Es mañana, pero mañana no voy a poder comprarle un obsequio, mi madre quiere que le ayude a preparar la cena para festejar el cumpleaños de tu jefe… por cierto estás invitada, será familiar y tú como mi amiga debes ir, porque desde hoy somos amigas y quiero que vayas para no estar sola en medio de tantas personas que se la pasan hablando de negocios.

─No creo que sea buena idea de que yo vaya; quizás su hermano se moleste ─dije encogiéndome de hombros.

─Eres mí invitada... y si no quieres estar en la fiesta nos podemos ir al jardín. Yo tampoco quiero estar en esa fiesta. No soporto a una persona que ahí estará y de la cual no quiero ni decir su nombre, porque me da urticaria y para mi mala suerte la tengo que estar soportado en mi casa.

A mí solo me dio risa. Rebeca era muy divertida, nos la pasamos todo el día buscando un obsequio para su hermano. También le compré un obsequio, un reloj que me gustó y una botella de coñac de su marca favorita.

─Muchas gracias por ayudarme a elegir el regalo para mi hermano Candy, se nota que sabes cuáles son sus gustos. Por favor, ve mañana a la fiesta. No quiero estar sola ahí... me llamas a mi celular para avisarme cuando llegues para tener un pretexto de abandonar esa fiesta.

Nos despedimos. Me fui a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue mandarle un mensaje a Terry para saber si se quedaría conmigo. Tardó en responder. Me dijo que no podía, que nos miraríamos hasta el día lunes en la oficina, incluso me dijo que me fuera a divertir con mis amigos.

Tom me había hablado temprano para decirme que irían al bar de siempre que ahí nos miraríamos si es que podía ir. Así que me fui con mis amigos, ellos estaban felices de verme. Últimamente, ya no me reunía con ellos como antes.

Me dijeron que se irían a Lakewood para la fiesta que se hacía cada año en nuestro pequeño condado de Michigan. Que ya era hora de que fuera a ver a mis padres al menos una vez al año, les dije que lo pensaría.

─Tú aquí lejos de tu familia, Candy, solo por no haberte casado con Albert, mientras él en el pueblo revolcándose con todas las mujeres solteras y casadas. ─dijo Tom algo molesto ─sabes Dayana dice que Albert sale con tu prima Elisa, incluso ella ya hasta habla de casarse con él ─Dayana era la novia de Tom y, Elisa mi prima, porque es una sobrina de mi madre y desde que yo era novia de Albert ella siempre andaba detrás de él.

─Ojalá, sí, se case con él ─respondí sin darle importancia. Seguí tomando mi tequila y disfrutando del momento.

Cuando regresé a mi departamento me fui directo a mi habitación para descansar.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Contesté sin siquiera ver quién era.

─Hola ─dije entre dormida.

─Hola, hijita... ¿cómo estás? ─era mi mamá.

─Hola, mamá... ─miré la hora y apenas eran las 7 de la mañana─ madre acabo de acostarme a dormir: ¿acaso tú no duermes? ─inquirí sentándome en la cama.

─Ya son las siete de la mañana, hija... ¿que son esas horas de dormir tarde?

─Salí a bailar con los chicos… hace apenas tres horas que llegué a mi departamento... dime: ¿qué quieres?, porque no creo que me hablaste solo para darme los buenos días.

─Ay, hijita... en dos semanas son las boda de oro de tus abuelos, y, mi mamá quiere que toda la familia esté presente, cuando dice todos, es todos. Me pidió que te dijera que quiere que tú estés presente.

─Pero, mamá ─mi madre era muy terca y, mi abuela era peor.

─Pero nada hijita, ya tienes cinco años que te fuiste, desde entonces no has venido. Ya es hora de que lo hagas, así estés a cientos kilómetros huyendo por lo que le hiciste a Albert, ese pobre hombre siempre que puede viene a preguntar por ti. Él aún tiene la esperanza de que regreses... Albert aún está enamorado de ti, Candy.

─Por favor, mamá no quiero hablar de él, si solo me hablaste para eso...

─Está bien, está bien, no insistiré, pero, piénsalo hija, la fiesta de bodas de tus abuelos es en dos semanas, y la fiesta del pueblo en una, así que aquí te esperamos.

Y sin siquiera decir que no iría, mi madre me colgó. A veces me dan muchas ganas de ir a ver a mis padres, pero, si lo hago sé que Albert lo sabrá. Me buscará para pedirme una explicación de por qué lo dejé en el altar y, no le puedo decir que lo hice, porque solo me casaría con él para darle gusto a mi madre, aunque se lo merece por haberme usado, simplemente me es imposible mirarle a la cara y enfrentarlo como se merece, sin embargo, ahora…olvidé ese pensamiento y regresé a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando desperté, miré mi celular, se me hizo extraño no tener ninguna llamada de Terry. No tenía ni un solo mensaje de él, cuando ese hombre se la pasaba acosándome.

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí marcarle ─Hola ─se escuchó la voz de una mujer, una mujer había contestado el celular de mi jefe─. ¿Quién habla?

─Disculpe... este es el número del señor Terrence Grandchester... soy Candy, su asistente, es que tengo que informarle un asunto de trabajo importante ─mentí y no sé por qué lo hice.

─Oh, sí, este es su celular. Mi esposo no puede atenderla en este momento, salió con su padre y dejó su celular aquí en nuestra habitación ─me tapé la boca, esa mujer era su esposa. Cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que Terry fuese casado.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ahora, entendí porque él no quería que nadie supiera de nuestra relación, porque me hizo que firmara ese maldito contrato de confidencialidad. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

─¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje? ─me preguntó la mujer que decía que era su esposa.

─Oh, no... Esperaré hasta el lunes señora... quizás no quiere saber de cosas de trabajo el día de su cumpleaños... disculpe mis molestias ─Colgué.

─Eres un maldito mentiroso... ¿Cómo pude creer que de verdad estabas enamorado de mí… cuando eres casado? ─dije aventando mi celular en la pared, el cual se rompió.

Me dejé caer de rodillas, llevándome mis manos al pecho ─¿Cómo es que nunca le pregunté de su vida? ¿Por qué él no fue capaz de decirme que era casado?, pero era lógico, si yo desde un principio acepté ser su amante.

Continuará…

Si quieren más actualización dejen sus comentarios. Primero Dios.


	10. Chapter 10

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE ( CAP. 10)

Quería saber si de verdad esa mujer que me contestó su celular era su esposa y la única manera de saberlo era yendo a esa fiesta que le harían a mi jefe, a la cual Rebeca su hermana me había invitado.

Me paré del piso, y agarré mi celular que para mi suerte se le rompió la pantalla, intenté encenderlo, pero se había echado a perder...

─Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos si es verdad que eres casado ─dije mientras estaba debajo de la regadera─ ¿por qué precisamente tengo que saber que tienes una esposa, justo ahora que me enamoré de ti?

Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua tibia. Cuando por fin pude dejar de llorar me empecé a vestir, miré la hora sobre el reloj que está sobre la mesa de noche, ya casi eran las 9 de noche.

Salí de mi departamento y, paré un taxi para que me llevara a esa fiesta, la cual se haría en casa de los padres de Terry.

Cuando llegué, miré varios autos estacionados en el jardín. Me quedé mirando la entrada de esa enorme casa, no traía celular porque lo había destrozado cuando lo aventé contra la pared. Así que no podía entrar a esa casa sola, tampoco podía llamar a Rebeca, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta cuando Rebeca gritó mi nombre─: ¡Candy!─ volteé para ambos lados, la vi sentada en una silla que estaba en medio del jardín─ pensé que no vendrías, te he estado llamando, pero ni siquiera me entra la llamada ─dijo acercándose a mí.

─Se me hizo tarde, se me presentó un problema, mi celular se me rompió.

─Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí... siéntate conmigo ─me llevó hasta donde ella había estado sentada.

─¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? ─pregunté.

─Porque no soporto a una persona que se encuentra ahí adentro, prefiero estar aquí afuera que estar viéndole la cara a esa maldita ─Yo sólo sonreí más a fuerzas que de ganas. Me senté con ella en esa mesita de jardín─ ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ─me preguntó.

─Yo traigo una botella de coñac, ¿qué tal si la disfrutamos entre las dos? También pasé un mal rato, creo que nos caerá bien un buen trago de esto ─le mostré la botella de coñac que había comprado para el mentiroso de mi jefe.

─Me parece perfecto, vamos por unas copas, pero, hay que entrar por la cocina para no ver a nadie.

La seguí hasta la cocina y me senté sobre la mesa. Rebeca sacó un par de vasos, los cuales llenó con coñac.

─Y, ¿qué fue eso que te pasó, qué te hizo pasar un mal rato? ─curioseó Rebeca.

─Me enteré, de que el hombre con él que salgo es casado ─confesé con un enorme nudo en mi garganta, al tiempo que me empiné el vaso de coñac, terminándomelo de un solo trago.

─Y, ¿ese maldito te ocultó que era casado? ─simplemente asentí─ ¡Hijo de perra!

─Sí. ¿A qué no sabes cómo me enteré que era casado? ─me serví otro vaso de coñac─. Le marqué a su celular y me contestó su esposa.

─¡Qué perro! Si quieres matarlo y esconder su cadáver, cuenta conmigo, que yo te ayudo. Odio a los hombres que se burlan de nosotras las mujeres ─su comentario me causó gracia por lo que le sonreí.

─Pero yo tuve la culpa... acepté ser su amante desde el primer día que lo conocí, solo que no sabía que él era casado. Él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y, yo como una tonta le creí hasta que logró enamorarme.

Le empecé a contar todo lo qué pasó... bueno casi todo, porque no le dije que ese hombre era su hermano, ni tampoco que ese hombre era mi jefe. Entre las dos nos terminamos esa botella de coñac, después todo lo que decíamos nos resultaba gracioso.

─Hija, ¿dónde has estado en todo este rato? ─inquirió la madre de mi amado jefe y de Rebeca, quien nos encontró borrachas en la cocina ─señorita Candy no sabía que estaba aquí, ¿por qué nadie me dijo que había venido?

─Perdón señora es que Rebeca me invitó, pero me quedé con ella aquí ─respondí poniéndome de pie─, su hija no quería estar sola ─la señora me dio un abrazo.

─Sí, ya veo... y, también por lo que veo se la están pasando muy bien. Acompáñanos para que usted felicite en persona a mi hijo Terry.

─No, no creo que esté bien que mi jefe me mire en estas condiciones ─la señora divertida negó con la cabeza y se rió.

─Yo también prefiero quedarme aquí madre, sabes que no soporto a Susana, no quiero saber qué es eso tan importante que quiere decir... y lo sabes.

─¡Ay, hija! Nos guste o no Susana es la esposa de tu hermano, pero respeto tu decisión, no insistiré... disfruten su fiesta.

La madre de Rebeca salió de la cocina, dejándonos solas, yo quería llorar. Terry sí estaba casado y, esa tal Susana, era su esposa.

─No sabía que tu hermano era casado ─dije haciéndome la recién enterada.

─Sí, desgraciadamente está casado con esa maldita de Susana desde hace 8 años y no sé por qué siguen casados si ella ─no me terminó de decir porque un mesero entró a la cocina y sirvió unas copas de champagne─… al parecer esa bruja hará un anuncio importante, porque hasta champagne van a beber ─me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hasta aquel enorme salón donde estaban todos.

─Quiero escuchar qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decir esa mujer ─dijo Rebeca. Yo me quedé escondida detrás de ella para que Terry no me mirara.

─Familia sé que quizás la relación entre mi esposo y yo no ha sido la mejor ─habló una mujer de cabello rubio liso y ojos azules, la cual estaba parada a un lado de mi jefe─. Sin embargo, deseo darle mi regalo a mi marido... un regalo que quizás lo haga muy feliz.

─¡Ya habla de una vez! ─dijo Rebeca con su voz ya de borracha.

─Deja que hable hija ─le susurró su madre.

─Mi amor, familia... estoy embarazada ─casi me dio un infarto cuando escuché eso que, hasta el vaso de coñac se me resbaló de las manos.

Todos voltearon a verme, yo me quedé inmóvil cuando miré los ojos de Terry clavados en mí.

─Lo siento ─expresé nerviosa con mi vista nublada, sabía que en cualquier momento lloraría─, creo que es mejor que me vaya─. Salí casi corriendo de esa casa.

─¡Candy, espera! ─escuché a Rebeca, pero yo lo único que quería era irme.

Caminé hasta la calle, y, me agarré de aquel enorme portón. Tapé mi boca, mientras mis lágrimas caían por mejillas─, estás casado y vas hacer padre ─me repetí una y otra vez.

Paré a un taxi, al subir vi que Terry salió de esa casa buscándome.

─Por favor, arranque ─le indiqué al chofer, quien lo hizo sin siquiera preguntar a dónde me llevaría.

Continuará…

Si quieren más dejen sus comentarios. Primero Dios. De consejo musical pueden oír: "Ya no" de Lucero.


	11. Chapter 11

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 11)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Estaba destrozada, no podía dejar de llorar, le pedí al taxista que me llevará al departamento de Tom, mi amigo, no quería ir a mi departamento.

─Candy─ dijo Tom apenas me miró en la puerta─ ¿qué tienes, bonita?

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarle, me quedé llorando entre sus brazos, sentía que me ahogaba que, no podía ni hablar.

─No me preguntes nada, por favor ─dije aún entre sus brazos─. Solo abrazarme.

Tom me abrazó como se lo pedí hasta que pude controlar mi llanto. Me fui directo a su cocina y empecé a buscar vino o cerveza, no importaba que fuera, lo único que quería era beber algo fuerte.

─¿Qué tienes, Candy? ─sabes que puedes decirme qué te pasa─ me dijo Tom, quitándome una botella de tequila.

─No me pasa nada, solo quiero beber─ le arrebaté la botella de tequila y me fui a su habitación, empecé a beber directo de la botella─ sabes que Dios me ha castigado por haber huido de Albert, sin enfrentarlo, me lo merezco... merezco que a mí también me hayan ocultado la verdad... ahora entiendo y sé lo que sintió Albert cuando salí huyendo dejándolo en el altar para no casarme con él. Debí explicarle mis temores, mis angustias, la verdad y de una vez por todas cerrar ese ciclo en la vida de ambos.

Tom se sentó a mi lado sin entender ni comprender nada de lo que me estaba pasando, porque él, ni mis otros amigos sabían nada de lo que yo tenía con mi jefe. Nunca les dije, porque ese maldito me hizo firmar ese maldito contrato.

─Si me dices qué te pasa... yo quizás sepa cómo ayudarte ─me abrazó, mientras yo seguía llorando como una tonta por el amor de mi jefe.

─No sabía que amar doliera tanto ─dije sin dejar de llorar─ soy una estúpida...

─Dime: ¿quién te hizo tanto daño para que estés así? ─volvió a preguntar mi amigo.

─No importa... ya no importa nada... ─limpié mis lágrimas─ ¿puedo quedarme aquí?, no quiero ir a mi departamento.

─Sabes que sí te puedes quedar ─me acosté en la cama y seguí llorando. Tom simplemente me consoló, y, dejó de hacerme preguntas. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente por más que Tom me preguntó no le dije nada, nada más le pedí que no contara nada a nuestros amigos, no quería que se preocuparan por mí.

El día lunes no quería ir a mi trabajo. No quería ver a Terry, pero tuve que ser fuerte y levantarme de la cama. Me vestí y, fui a esa oficina donde sabía que iba a ver a ese hombre que durante seis meses me ocultó que era casado.

Cuando llegué a ese enorme edificio ya casi eran las ocho de la mañana.

─Buenos días, Jimmy ─saludé al guardia de seguridad.

─Buenos días, Candy. Al parecer se te pegaron las sábanas, tu jefe llegó desde las siete. Mucho antes de lo acostumbrado.

─Había mucho tráfico, Jimmy ─le sonreí─ solo espero, no me despida por llegar tarde.

Entre al elevador y subí hasta el piso donde estaba mi oficina. Me quedé parada mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, sabía que él estaba ahí, sentí un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

─No voy a llorar, no seré débil y, no seguiré más siendo la amante de ese hombre ─me dije a mi misma.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina, entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, ni siquiera encendí la luz, me dirigí hasta mi escritorio, puse mi bolso sobre la silla y me quedé parada mirando hacia afuera por ese enorme ventanal.

─Pensé que no vendrías ─dijo mi jefe quien encendió la luz─ yo di un brinquito, porque ni siquiera lo escuché entrar y eso fue, porque él estaba ahí en mi oficina esperándome.

─Señor me espantó ─me puse una mano en mi pecho para tranquilizar mi corazón─ si sigue entrando a mi oficina sin hacer ruido; un día me va a provocar un infarto.

Él empezó a caminar hacia mí, cuando estaba casi frente a mí, yo rodee el escritorio para alejarme de él.

─Decidí, esperarte en tu oficina, Candy. Tenemos que hablar.

─Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted señor, a menos que sean cosas de trabajo..., por favor salga de mi oficina porque tengo mucho trabajo.

─No me voy a ir sin que me escuches.

Esas malditas ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar y, mis lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

─¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, señor? ¿De qué es casado desde hace ocho años y no solo eso, ahora va a ser papá?, eso ya lo sé y, no precisamente por usted ─me sequé las lágrimas con una de mis manos.

─Mi amor, deja explicarte.

─No vuelva a decirme mi amor. No quiero escucharlo, es un mentiroso y yo soy una estúpida por creer que de verdad estaba enamorado de mí.

─Es que no te he mentido en cuanto a mis sentimientos hacia ti, Candy. Yo te amo ─se acercó hasta mí, abrazándome fuerte─. De verdad, te amo. Sé que debí decirte que era casado, pero no supe cómo hacerlo.

─¿No supo cómo hacerlo, señor? Yo fui muy sincera con usted y, usted no fue capaz de decirme que era casado, que tenía una esposa, en estos seis meses no fue capaz de decirme que no me enamorara de usted, porque nunca iba a dejar de ser su amante... pero sabe que esta estúpida no será más su amante, ¡ya no seré esa tonta que hace todo lo que usted le pide!, por favor, salga de mi oficina.

─Por favor, mi amor… ─me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas─ no quiero perderte... ¿que no entiendes que tu eres la mujer que amo?

Le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas ─no siga mintiendo, ¿no se da cuenta de que su esposa está embarazada y ese hijo que espera es de usted?, o ¿me va a decir que la dejará para estar conmigo? ─se quedó callado─ ya ve... aquí yo soy la que sobra señor, por favor salga de mi oficina ─Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda.

─Yo te amo a ti, Candy. Me enamoré como un loco de ti, pero nunca podré abandonar a un hijo mío... espero algún día me perdones.

Después, de decirme esas palabras, se escuchó que cerró la puerta. Había salido de mi oficina. Me dejé caer de rodillas y comencé a llorar, quería sacar todo ese dolor que traía dentro.

Los días pasaron. A mí cada día se me hacía más difícil estar trabajando en ese lugar, porque me dolía ver a mi jefe, y, tener que soportar como su esposa iba a verlo a su oficina. Hablé con su padre, el señor Richard Granchester.

─Entonces ya no trabajará más para mi hijo, señorita White. Me podría decir: ¿cuáles son sus razones?

─Regresaré a Lakewood, señor. Hace mucho que no miro a mis padres, pero me gustaría trabajar en uno de los bancos que tiene en el condado de Michigan... si es que usted quiere... darme esa oportunidad.

─¿Está segura de que esa es la razón por la que ya no quiere trabajar aquí con mi hijo? ─el señor Richard se recargó en esa silla donde estaba sentado.

─Sí, señor, esa es la razón.

─Está bien, entonces yo en persona me encargaré de acomodarla en un buen puesto de trabajo en uno de los bancos de Lakewood, pero antes de irse quiero que usted escoja a alguien de su plena confianza para que ocupe su lugar. Preferiría que fuera alguien de este mismo banco.

─No se preocupe señor, yo antes de irme le dejaré una nueva asistente a su hijo. En estos dos días que estaré aquí le enseñaré lo más que pueda.

─Está bien, entonces entréguele su renuncia a mi hijo, que le vaya muy bien en Michigan. Me gustaría que algún día usted volviera a ser la mano derecha de mi hijo.

El señor Richard me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de irme. Por mi parte, pasé a recursos humanos para que me hicieran mi liquidación.

Regresé a mi oficina luego de dejarle todos los papeles que mi jefe tenía que firmar, entre ellos mi renuncia. Estaba terminando de hacerle un informe completo a Karen la que sería la nueva asistente de Terry Granchester Baker.

─¿Qué significa esto, Candy? ─inquirió mi jefe aventando la puerta de mi oficina.

─¿Qué es qué, señor? Por favor, toque la puerta antes de entrar a mi oficina ─me tiró una carpeta sobre mi escritorio.

─Me puede explicar: ¿por qué dejó ese papel sobre mi escritorio?

Tomé la carpeta, y, vi que era mi renuncia.

─Esto es mi renuncia. Si la deje sobre su escritorio es para que la firme, señor.

Se acercó hasta mí, agarrándome con ambas manos para que me pusiera de pie.

─¿Te vas a ir?, dime: ¿qué voy hacer yo cuando ya no te mire más, que no te das cuenta que, me conformo solo con verte?

─Suélteme, señor ─lo empujé─ que sea la última vez que me toca... a mí no me importa qué va hacer... le recomiendo que se busque otra amante, pero debería decirle que es casado antes de hacerla firmar ese maldito contrato, para que no termine enamorada de sus mentiras.

─Sabes: ¿por qué no te dije que era casado?, porque no quería perderte, yo pensaba divorciarme de Susana desde el momento en que ella me fue infiel con mi mejor amigo, pero como yo seguía enamorado de ella la perdoné o eso creía... después, te volví a ver y me enamoré de ti... cuando pensé pedirle el divorcio para estar contigo, ella dijo en esa maldita fiesta que estaba embarazada.

Yo me empecé a reír.

─Por favor, guárdese sus excusas, señor. No se le olvide, usted me dijo que solo tendría sexo conmigo y yo solo lo tendría con usted, eso hice, cumplí... pero usted, tenía una esposa, con la cual se acostaba día o noche, no lo sé, el punto es que… hasta la embarazó. Cuando yo tuve que alejarme de mis amigos, porque usted se moría de celos. Por favor, firmé mi renuncia, porque de todas maneras me iré.

Miré que apretó sus puños con fuerzas, a pesar de su rabia, agarró un bolígrafo y firmó la renuncia, acto seguido salió de mi oficina.

─No voy a llorar ─me repetí una y otra vez.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento comencé a llorar como todos los días. Ahora, estaba sola en esa enorme ciudad, mis amigos ya se habían ido a Lakewood, y, yo todavía, no le avisaba a mis padres que volvería.

El día viernes me presenté en mi trabajo para recoger mis cosas, porque ese mismo día tomaría un avión a Michigan.

─Debes de preparar todos los días café Karen, porque al señor Terry le gusta el café recién hecho y sin azúcar.

─Sí, está bien, deja llevo esto a recursos humanos. Candy espero encontrarte aquí cuando regrese.

─Aquí estaré... tengo que hacerle un informe completo del último mes al señor Terry antes de irme.

Karen salió de la oficina, y, yo me quedé haciendo el informe que el señor me pidió. Cuando lo tuve listo fui a llevárselo.

─Pase ─lo escuché decir desde adentro de su oficina.

─Aquí está el informe que me pidió, señor.

Me acerqué hasta su escritorio, me percaté que sobre este había un vaso de coñac medio lleno.

─Póngalo sobre el escritorio ─me ordenó sin siquiera verme.

Se puso de pie. Me observó con sus hermosos ojos azules verdoso, sumamente brillosos, quizás por el coñac que había bebido.

─Con permiso, señor... tengo que tomar mis cosas para que Karen acomode las de ella ─me di la media vuelta para salir; apenas di un par de pasos sentí las manos de mi jefe alrededor de mi cintura.

─No te vayas... sé que me equivoqué, Candy... pero de verdad te amo... no quiero perderte.

Sentí su rostro en mi cuello, sabía que estaba llorando, porque sentí sus lágrimas en mi piel. Sentí un enorme nudo en mi garganta, sabía que iba a llorar.

─Debo irme, porque si me quedo, sé que seguiré siendo su amante y no quiero terminar siendo su amante toda mi vida.

Él me hizo que volteara, me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─Perdóname… perdóname por ser un cobarde, perdóname por no luchar por la mujer que amo. Sé que me voy arrepentir el resto de mi vida, pero no puedo abandonar a mi hijo... sé que seré infeliz al lado de una mujer a quien no amo...

─Adiós, señor.

Salí de esa oficina. Cuando estuve ya fuera, me recosté de la puerta ─yo también lo amo ─entré a la oficina que había ocupado por casi seis años y salí con mis cosas, en el elevador me encontré a Karen cuando iba saliendo.

─Te deseo suerte, Karen..., por favor ten mucha paciencia.

─Muchas gracias, Candy. Espero volver a verte algún día.

Me dio un abrazo. Me fui despidiendo de todos mis compañeros y de Jimmy el vigilante. Al llegar a mi departamento tomé mis maletas, y, me fui al aeropuerto a tomar mi avión. Sabía que en mi pueblo me esperaban problemas que tenía que enfrentar.

Continuará...

Si quieres más capítulos, deja un buen comentario. Dios nos bendiga y gracias por leer, se les quiere de corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 12)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarsahi **

Cuando toqué la tierra en la que nací, en la que me crié hasta mi adolescencia, ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Bajé del avión con mis maletas y me senté en la sala de espera. Nadie fue a esperarme, porque no les avisé a mis padres de que volvería a mi casa para estar con mi familia, junto a ellos.

Después de varios minutos salí. Caminé hasta la línea de taxis del aeropuerto. Un hombre de unos 26 cuando mucho me ayudó con mi equipaje.

─¿A dónde la voy a llevar, señorita? ─me preguntó ese hombre cuando yo ya estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de su taxi.

─Lake... Lakewood ─ese hombre me volteó a ver.

─¡Yo también soy de Lakewood! ... ─se quitó su gorra─ Candy, Candy White, ¿eres tú? ─Yo me sorprendí─ no te acuerdas de mí, soy Anthony Brown Ardlay ─"Solo esto me faltaba", pensé, porque ese Anthony era el sobrino de Albert─. Pero, que sorpresa volver a verte.

─Hola, a mí también me da gusto verte nunca, imaginé encontrarme a alguien conocido en el aeropuerto.

─Es que le di el día libre a uno de mis trabajadores y, pues, ya sabes… tuve que poner en servicio este taxi ─Anthony es el hijo del dueño de la línea de taxis más grande de Lakewood y precisamente yo me tuve que haber subido al que él conducía.

─Entonces me tocó suerte ─mentí, pero, ¿cuál suerte?, sabía que Anthony correría a decirle a Albert que volví.

─A mí también, porque este es mi último viaje que doy por esta noche... hace algunos días también llevé a Tom, Stear y Archie, ellos siempre me llaman para que los recoja cuando vienen al pueblo. Paty y Annie se fueron en otro taxi…

En todo el camino me fue contando de todo lo que había pasado durante estos casi seis años que viví fuera del pueblo. Lo bueno que no me habló de su tío Albert.

─Gracias por traerme ─le dije cuando bajé del taxi. Él bajó mi equipaje.

─Espero hasta que entres a tu casa, Candy.

Toqué a ese enorme portón que tenía la casa de mis padres.

─Voy... voy... ¡Santo Dios!, pero, ¿quién toca a estas horas? ─escuché decir a mi padre.

Cuando se abrió esa puerta miré a mi papá con su pijama puesta, aun estaba como lo recordaba solo que con unas cuantas canas más.

─Hija ─dijo cuando me miró ─por Dios si eres tú, hija. ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías para ir a esperarte? ─Me abrazó fuerte.

─Quería darles una sorpresa, papá. Aparte mi madre me amenazó que si no venía mi abuela no iría a su boda ─mi padre se rió─ Muchas gracias, Anthony ─Anthony se subió al taxi.

─¡Bienvenida, Candy! ¡Espero verte mañana en el baile de la boda de tus abuelos! ─dijo Anthony antes de irse.

Entré con mi padre a la casa, él me ayudó con mis maletas. Cuando entramos a esa sala donde había dejado tantos recuerdos, empezó a llamar a mi madre y a mi hermano, quien ya estaba casado.

─¡Luisa, John, despierten, miren quién llegó! ─gritó mi padre.

John fue el primero en bajar─ pero, ¡que sorpresa! ─exclamó mi hermano, quien me dio un abrazo. También bajó Luisa, su esposa.

─Bienvenida a casa, cuñada.

─Oh, por Dios, veo que pronto seré tía ─Luisa estaba embarazada.

─Así es, en tres meses más ─replicó mi cuñada.

─¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?, son casi las cuatro de la mañana ─dijo mi madre cuando iba bajando las escaleras. Se quedó en medio de ellas cuando me miró.

─Hola, mamá ─expresé con lágrimas en mis ojos─ Ya volví ─me encogí de hombros.

─Hijita... díganme que no estoy soñando ─bajó las escaleras y me abrazó.

─Estoy aquí, mamá ─mi madre empezó a llorar. Al igual que yo.

─No sabes lo feliz que estoy, pensé que no te volvería a ver Candy... espero que hayas vuelto para quedarte.

─Sí, madre... bueno espero pasar una larga temporada aquí.

Mi familia estaba feliz de verme al igual que yo. Mi madre me dijo que la misa de la boda de oro de mis abuelos sería a las doce del día. Así que me pidió que durmiera un poco.

Mi hermano y mi padre subieron mi equipaje a mi habitación. Esa habitación estaba igual a como yo la había dejado hace casi seis años, incluso todavía en el tocador tenía todas esas fotos mías y de mis amigos. También fotos donde estaba junto con Albert. En ese lugar tenía tantos recuerdos felices.

─Y pensar Albert que, fuimos una pareja ejemplar ante los ojos de los demás, pero en realidad nuestra relación se encontraba en el peor momento de nuestras vidas ─dije al ver una foto donde estaba con él en el río ─ahora sé la importancia de enfrentar los temores y miedos a tiempo, más aún cuando se trata de la persona que se ama. Ojalá, un día cada uno de nosotros encuentre el amor verdadero ese que está ahí en los buenos y malos momentos.

Me acosté y mis lágrimas mojaban las almohadas. Había dejado en el altar a un hombre, al cual debí confesarle la verdad; huí sin afrontar a tiempo mis dudas e inseguridades, de castigo me enamoré de uno que pretendió callar una verdad tan importante como lo es estar casado, quizás nunca me quiso...

─Hija abre los ojos… ─me despertó mi madre.

─Mamá acabó de llegar, déjame dormir ─me tapé con la sabana.

─Solo quiero avisarte que nos iremos a casa de tus abuelos para irnos a misa. Aquí te dejo las llaves del auto de tu hermano para que te vayas a misa, porque tu abuela ya sabe que estas aquí y quiere verte en la misa de su boda.

─Está bien, déjalas sobre el buró…

─Pero, vas Candy.

─Sí, mamá.

Mi madre salió de mi habitación y, yo quisiera o no tuve que levantarme para ir a esa dichosa misa. Me di una ducha rápida, después empecé a sacar ropa de mis maletas, la mayoría eran vestidos y faldas, porque eso era lo que usaba en mi trabajo. También tenía uno que otro pantalón, pero elegí un hermoso vestido de encaje en color perla casi blanco.

Cuando estuve lista tomé las llaves del auto de mi hermano y me fui a la iglesia del pueblo donde se celebraría la boda de mis abuelos.

El pueblo estaba igual a como lo recordaba con sus calles empedradas y ese kiosco en medio de la plaza. Cuando llegué a la iglesia ya estaban todos mis tíos, tías, primos, primas y algunas personas del pueblo.

Cuando bajé del auto todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí y no dudé en considerar que ya hablaban de mi pasado: "ahí está la que dejó en el altar a Williams Albert Ardlay", quizás eso era lo que estaban diciendo cuando me miraron.

─¡Hijita! ─me llamó mi abuela quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco.

─¡Abuela! ─La abracé fuerte.

─Sabía que ibas a venir... toda mi familia está presente en el día más importante de mi vida ─dijo mi abuelo quien también me abrazó.

─No me podía perder la boda de oro de mis abuelos ─expresé con efusividad y volteé a ver a la familia, a quienes saludé con gusto al igual que ellos a mí. A la única que no le dio gusto verme fue a mi prima Elisa, y era porque al parecer ella salía con Albert o eso fue lo que Tom me contó.

Mientras Candy disfrutaba de la compañía de sus familiares, Albert se encontraba con sus amigos en el río, donde acostumbraba reunirse con ellos cada sábado, cuando repentinamente su sobrino Anthony llegó.

─¡Hola, bola de huevones! ─saludó Anthony al bajarse de su camioneta.

─Pensé que andarías de chofer ─le dijo Albert quien lo saludó con un apretón de manos─. Anoche te estuvimos esperando en la cantina del pueblo y nunca llegaste.

─Es que tuve que poner en servicio el taxi de uno de mis trabajadores, a quien le di el día libre, pero tuve suerte, porque… ¿a que no sabes a quién traje del aeropuerto a aquí, al pueblo, tío?

─No sé y no me interesa ─respondió Albert, bebiéndose una cerveza.

─Pues, te debería de importar... porque esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Candy White, tu ex novia.

Albert casi se atraganta con la cerveza al escuchar el nombre de su amada.

─Esta es una de tus bromas, ¿verdad, Anthony? ─su sobrino negó.

─No estoy bromeando tío, yo mismo la dejé en la puerta de la casa de sus padres esta madrugada, y te aseguro que en estos momentos está en su casa o en casa de sus abuelos.

Albert no esperó a que su sobrino Anthony le siguiera contando, subió a su camioneta y manejó hasta la casa de los padres de Candy, en donde se cansó de tocar la puerta principal, nadie abrió. Después fue a casa de los abuelos de ella, ahí esperó a que toda la familia llegara de misa, porque una persona que se encontraba allí le dijo que todavía no llegaban.

Albert se quedó adentro de su camioneta, la cual estacionó enfrente de la casa para esperar, a que llegará la mujer que lo dejó en el altar.

Luego de 20 minutos todos empezaron a llegar, miró que la camioneta del padre de Candy se estacionó y bajaron de él: su mamá, su hermano y la cuñada de Candy, pero a ella no la vio.

Se esperó unos minutos más y un auto negro se aparcó delante de él. Reconoció el vehículo, porque era del hermano de Candy... miró que algunos primos de ella bajaron.

Albert sintió que su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, cuando vio bajar del auto a aquella mujer de vestido de encaje casi blanco. Candy seguía igual; a pesar de que ya era mayor, a como hace casi seis años.

Candy caminó para cruzar la calle con sus primos. Albert bajó de la camioneta, sentía que sus manos le sudaban. Él seguía sintiendo el mismo amor por aquella mujer rubia de ojos verdes; a pesar de lo que le hizo.

─Candy ─dijo él casi detrás de ella. Ella volteó y sus pies se le congelaron cuando miró a Albert parado frente a ella.

Continuará.

Hola chicas, gracias, por comentar.

En ningún momento me la doy de importante. Esta semana se supone que debería estar descansado, cumpliendo la cuarentena y, resultó un simple sueño para mí, pues soy periodista y debo junto con mis colegas montar las noticias del día a día para informar del acontecer diario, mi compromiso crece aún más con los medios de comunicación, puesto que soy de la sección de Política, más al día debo estar.

Además, yo sufro de fuertes dolores de vientres, intensos, que solo se me calma con ibuprofeno, con la suerte de que nada más tenía acetaminofen lo que me hizo dar sueño, pues el efecto de este último analgésico es el sueño.

Por otro lado, menos mal y no tomé el ibuprofeno, porque me he enterado de que baja las defensas.

Ah, y eso que no les cuento de mi espalda, pues mi silla es de tabla.

Lo único que aspiro es un buen comentario a cambio del trabajo que hago de publicar para los rubios y me tachan de engreída, no hay derecho.

Bueno, feliz día. Dios nos bendiga.


	13. Chapter 13

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 13)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Él seguía también igual; nada más que su mirada había perdido el brillo, el brillo con el cual ella lo recordaba, ese brillo que la hacía perderse en esos maravillosos ojos color azul cielo.

─Al... Albert ─sus palabras apenas y salieron de su boca─ al parecer ya te fueron a decir que volví.

Albert sin contestar la abrazó con fuerza, ella también lo hizo─: volviste... por fin volviste ─la voz de Albert se escuchó quebrada.

─Sí,... y sé que quizás querrás respuestas ─se apresuró a decir ella separándose de él.

Albert la miró. Él estaba feliz de volverla a ver.

─Así es... ─él volteó a ver la casa de los abuelos de ella, percatándose de que el padre de Candy, los estaba observando ─¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?

─¿Ahora? ─preguntó ella.

Continuará, en breve.

Ustedes que dicen: ¿Candy aceptará irse con él sí o no, qué pasará entre ambos?

Al ganador le dedico el siguiente capítulo con nombre y apellido que hoy mismo se publicará.

Chicas las quiero mucho. Dios nos bendiga.


	14. Chapter 14

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 13)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─Sí, ahora... no sé si después de hoy te volveré a ver.

─Está bien... solo deja le aviso a mi papá.

Albert asintió, dejando que Candy fuera a decirle a su padre.

─Papá... ahora vuelvo... iré a hablar con Albert.

─¿Estás segura? ¿tiene que ser ahora?

─Sí, ahora... no te preocupes avísale a mi madre para que no se preocupe cuando no me vea en la fiesta.

Candy regresó con Albert. Él le abrió la puerta de su camioneta para que subiera, después él subió al asiento del conductor, comenzó a manejar.

Elisa la prima de Candy los había visto irse juntos, corrió a decirle a su madre. A Albert en nada le importó que lo viesen con Candy. Él lo único que quería era estar a solas con esa mujer que seguía amando.

─Te escribí y ya no tuve respuestas de ti, después de ese mensaje que me mandaste ─dijo Albert, quien manejaba sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

Candy se sentía nerviosa. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que darle la cara a ese hombre a quien le había plantado en el altar.

─Es que no acostumbro abrir mi Facebook.

─Sí, me di cuenta.

Condujo hasta aquel lugar que, estaba afuera del pueblo donde siempre la llevaba cuando eran novios, era en el río, pero en otro lado, donde siempre iba él cuando quería estar solo.

Candy bajó de la camioneta y caminó hasta el árbol que se encuentra en una colina, de ahí se observa con facilidad el río Michigan.

─Este lugar sigue igual de hermoso ─expresó ella con emoción. Miró el tronco de ese árbol y se llenó de tristeza cuando vio marcadas las iníciales de ellos ahí. Albert las había marcado cuando le pidió que fuera su novia.

─Sí, sigue igual... yo siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo ─respondió él parándose a un lado de ella. Los dos veían el agua correr por el río ─¿Por qué lo hiciste... por qué me dejaste ese día en el altar? ─por fin Albert le hizo la pregunta que quiso hacerle durante esos casi seis años. Candy lo volteó a ver y respondió…

─Porque…

Continuará, en breve.

Ustedes que dicen: ¿Qué le dirá Candy en esta avasallante historia?

rosarioescobar, Guest, Bunnys, Denisse Trevio, settale, Julieta Ortega, Elisa Ordoez dedicado a ustedes por haber acertado.

Yagui, Elizabeth Godine y a las otras chicas que comentaron como gues gracias, espero más de sus comentarios.

Chicas las quiero mucho. Dios nos bendiga.


	15. Chapter 15

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─Sí, sigue igual... yo siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo ─respondió él parándose a un lado de ella. Los dos veían el agua correr por el río ─¿Por qué lo hiciste... por qué me dejaste ese día en el altar? ─por fin Albert le hizo la pregunta que quiso hacerle durante esos casi seis años. Candy lo volteó a ver.

─Porque yo… tuve muchas inseguridades, dudas de tu amor, de tu fidelidad como hombre, dudas acerca de si realmente me amabas ¿cómo iba iniciar una relación así, contigo, llena de sospechas?

─¿Sospechas de qué? Siempre te fui fiel, leal…

─¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Porque tu conducta dictó mucho se ese amor que me profesabas…

─Que te profeso. Siempre te he amado y te amaré. Fuiste descortés conmigo, nunca merecí que me hicieras eso: dejarme plantado en el altar, ahí frente a todos. Aunque la verdad hoy día para mí es lo de menos, es lo de menos el qué dirán, yo solo quería solucionar cualquier conflicto que existiese junto a mi esposa, la mujer a la que elegí para que fuera mi compañera de vida, mi eterna amante.

─Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a tu disque colega y socia Kelly, una tarde en la que te vi conversar con ella en el cafetín del pueblo. Sabes cuando me entregué a ti aquel día en la cabaña, pensé que había sido un mal entendido. Me dije: él me ama, en verdad me ama. Fue una ilusión dada por mi primera vez. Tú me hiciste sentir la pasión en mi cuerpo, lograste recorrer mis sentidos, mis entrañas… pero a los días te oí hablar por teléfono con George evitaste alzar la voz para que nadie escuchara tu platica destructiva de cómo usar el amor para hacerte cada día más dueño, amo y señor de estas tierras. Sería un buen negocio casarte con la hija del señor White, ¿cierto?

─Estás mal Candy, jamás me hubiera casado sin estar seguro de mis sentimientos por la mujer que será la madre de mis hijos, es un paso importante en la vida de cualquier persona. Si te elegí como esposa nunca fue por las tierras, ¡por Dios!, de muestra están estos casi seis años que llevo atrás de ti, esperándote, ¿no te parece? Acepto que en ese momento en el cual hablé con mi socia, dije cosas indebidas. Fui un estúpido. Simplemente quería darle confianza, hacerle creer que yo era un hombre frío y calculador en los negocios. George me había comentado que en días anteriores alguien cercano a él le había confesado que Kelly había iniciado una rebelión en mí contra, para hacer que los socios me abandónanse. Con ello, ella obtendría el respaldo de la mayoría de los socios para así convertirse en la presidenta del consorcio, por eso debí actuar de ese modo frívolo. Esa tarde cuando me oíste hablar con George le confirmé que al casarme contigo, aliviaría la situación de las empresas Ardlay. Sería innecesario hacer despidos. Fomentaríamos nuevos empleos. En varias ocasiones en que te vi extraña, te pregunté: ¿qué te pasa? Siempre respondías con un beso y un fuerte abrazo, diciéndome: nada, estoy feliz de estar a tu lado. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hablar? ¿Por qué? Siempre traté de comportarme como un romántico y buen amante, no por aparentar una falsa imagen de enamorado; sino porque me nace, me nace amarte. Saliste huyendo de mí, sin darme la cara, sin enfrentarme. Cuando se ama con el corazón siempre se busca la solución a los conflictos y eso hago… porque te amo.

─Perdón... sé que es tarde y tal vez tú nunca me perdones, por no haber buscado la forma de aclarar mis dudas contigo. Hubiéramos pospuesto la boda hasta esclarecer los malos entendidos, pero... si no te di la cara... fue, porque tenía miedo, miedo de oír de tus propios labios de que solo me veías como un negocio, ya luego me desecharías. Incluso te imaginé con esa mujer en la cama, ambos bebiendo vino, burlándose de mí. Escuchar eso de ti hubiera sido más doloroso, la muerte en vida. Ahora, siento que no tengo cara para verte. No te merezco como mujer. Ni merezco tu amor.

─Candy, todos estos años te he estado esperando. Siempre te escribía con la esperanza de que me respondieras... pero nunca lo hiciste... y cuando por fin respondiste, volví a escribir y tú no lo hiciste... tus padres... siempre me decían que estabas en Europa pero nunca dijeron en qué parte... quería saber dónde estabas para irte a buscar... te lo reitero una y mil veces más yo nunca he dejado de amarte.

Candy se alejó un poco de él, le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar.

─Yo no merezco que sigas amándome... tú deberías odiarme por lo que te hice... no puedes seguir amando a la mujer que más daño te ha hecho y la que te rompió el corazón por una cobardía.

Albert se acercó a ella, abrazándola fuerte por la espalda ─También fui culpable de tu decisión de huir.

─Te hice mucho daño, así que es mejor que te alejes, que te olvides de mí.

─Intenté... intenté olvidarte, odiarte muchas veces, pero no pude... por más que intenté arrancarte de mi corazón no pude.

Albert lloró junto a Candy sin dejar de abrazarla. Él tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera con él, pero Candy se había enamorado de otro hombre, quien también le rompió el corazón a ella...

Continuará...

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios me estimulan mucho.

Dios nos bendiga. Saludos especiales a

Guest, Lorena, Julieta Ortega, Gaby LezU, Rosario Escobar, C.C. Suu, Denisse Trevio, Elisa Ordoez, Carol, Guest, Key, Guiselle Chacn, Bunny, Lizz lopez, Jekapc, Guest (sepase que mi sueño es ser guionista del canal de las Estrellas, ja, ja, ja, voy por buen camino, ja, ja,), Edith.

Gracias por comentar.

P.D: Haber si con esto me gradúo como guionista para trabajar por lo menos en el canal Fox, ja, ja, ja.


	16. Chapter 16

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 16)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Después de Albert hablar con Candy, la regresó a casa de sus abuelos. Él estaba feliz de haberla visto otra vez, pero sabía que Candy ya no sentía lo mismo por él, por lo que decidió hacer algo para nunca más perderla.

─Nos vemos luego ─le dijo él a ella.

─Sí ─Candy entró a la casa de sus abuelos, convivió de forma amena con su familia un buen rato a pesar de que tuvo que soportar las indirectas de su prima Elisa. Cuando iba a empezar el baile Candy se despidió de sus abuelos porque se sentía cansada, pero en realidad quería irse porque sabía que Albert llegaría en cualquier momento a la celebración.

─¿Quieres que te lleve hija? ─le preguntó su padre.

─No papá, me llevaré el auto de John... disfruten la fiesta.

Candy salió de ahí y subió al automóvil conduciéndolo hasta su casa, la cual se encontraba algo lejos de la casa de sus abuelos. En el camino notó que alguien la seguía, pero pensó que quizás era alguien que solo iba por el mismo rumbo que ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa abrió aquel enorme portón de madera para meter el auto, y cuando regresó a cerrarlo miró a Albert.

─Pensé que te quedarías en el baile de la boda de tus abuelos ─le dijo él bajando de su camioneta.

─No, preferí venir a descansar.

Ella sabía que aunque le dijese que se fuera: él no se iría.

─Y, yo pensé que irías a bailar con mi prima Elisa, por lo que sé son novios.

Albert se rió, negando con la cabeza.

─No somos novios... solo he salido con ella un par de veces y siempre que lo hacía le preguntaba por ti, prefiero estar aquí, contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

─Sí, pasa ─le respondió la pecosa de ojos verdes, haciéndose a un lado para que él entrase. Después de cerrar la puerta los dos caminaron juntos hasta la casa, la cual se encuentra en medio de ese gran terreno.

Cuando ya estaban los dos en la sala, él no podía dejar de verla, Candy se le hacía más bonita que antes y quería que ella regresara con él, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, pero no iba a permitir que se volviera a ir.

─Oye, Albert ahora que volví me gustaría que tramitáramos el divorcio.

Candy y Albert no se habían casado por la iglesia hace casi seis años, pero sí se habían casado por el civil una semana antes de que ella saliera huyendo.

Albert negó una y otra vez.

─No pienso darte el divorcio Candy, si hubiese querido divorciarme de ti hace mucho que ya lo hubiera hecho y ni siquiera anulé nuestro matrimonio.

Albert se molestó, porque nunca imaginó que ella le pediría el divorcio.

─Pero, no tiene caso seguir casados por el civil.

─¡Ya te dije que no pienso darte el divorcio... tú y yo no estamos casados por la iglesia, pero sí por lo civil! ─Albert había gritado molesto.

─¡De todas maneras pienso tramitar el divorcio, porque nunca fuimos un matrimonio y tú lo sabes, bueno sí intimamos, pero nunca convivimos como pareja bajo el mismo techo; quedamos en vivir juntos una vez nos hubiésemos casado por la iglesia, cosa que nunca ocurrió! ─También gritó Candy, quien subió furiosa las escaleras─ ¡ahora vete y cierra la puerta al salir! ─expresó con rudeza antes de entrar a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Albert la había seguido.

─Tú no te divorciarás de mí Candy, yo te busqué en buen plan cuando me dijeron que volviste, porque quería que regresarás conmigo, pero si no lo haces te juro que te haré pagar lo que me hiciste y haré de tu vida un completo infierno tan semejante a lo que fue la mía en todos estos años, sin ti.

Candy miró en los ojos de Albert mucho coraje. Él la agarró con fuerza por los brazos.

─¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando! ─dijo ella tratando de soltarse del amarre de él. Albert la soltó haciéndola a un lado, Candy casi se tropieza con la cama.

─Más te vale que mañana hayas pensado bien las cosas y no quieras divorciarte de mí ─Albert vio aún las maletas de Candy sin desempacar ─, y no te molestes en desempacar, porque mañana vendré por mi esposa para llevarla a mi casa donde debe y debió estar todos estos años.

─Yo no pienso irme a vivir contigo, Albert... ¡ya no te amo!... sé que te lastimé y cuando lo hice te amaba, pero dejé de amarte.

A Albert le dio más coraje saber que esa mujer a la que ama con todas sus fuerzas, lo había dejado de amar.

─No debiste decirme eso ─Albert se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a ver a Candy─. Te arrepentirás de haberme roto el corazón, y sé que tú misma me hablarás para que venga por ti, tarde o temprano.

Albert bajó rápido las escaleras y salió de la casa. Manejó a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa, no pudo contener las lágrimas, la mujer que él ama le había gritado que, lo había dejado de amar.

─Tú, Candy White, no me volverás a dejar ¿Entendiste? ¡No me volverás a dejar! ─exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo al volante.

Cuando llegó a su elegante villa, donde vivía con sus padres, bajó rápido de la camioneta y fue a buscar a su papá, quien se encontraba en su despacho.

─Padre necesito hablar con usted ─dijo apenas entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Continuará… Gracias por su apoyo chicas Dios nos bendiga, más comentarios para publicar más seguido hasta el final de esta fascinante historia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 17)

─Padre necesito hablar con usted ─dijo apenas entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Su papá y su mamá estaban en el despacho revisando las ganancias que habían tenido ese mes con la nueva destilería de whisky que su hijo había sacado.

─¿Qué pasa hijo, por qué estás tan alterado? ─le preguntó su madre al ver a su hijo molesto con ojos humedecidos como si hubiera estado llorando.

─Candy volvió. Me acaba de pedir el divorcio. No pienso dárselo ─sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y rencor.

Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro. Ellos en varias ocasiones le dijeron a su hijo que debía anular ese matrimonio, el cual a su parecer nunca se había consumado.

──Pero, ¿por qué no quieres dárselo? Esa mujer te dejó en el altar el día en que se iban a casar, si ella quiere el divorcio dáselo ─Albert negó.

──Candy debe pagar lo que me hizo. No se liberará tan fácil de mí. Sé que el padre de ella tiene una enorme deuda con el banco, tiene su casa y granja hipotecada. Tú en tu calidad de delegado del pueblo, se las quitarás, quiero que le quites sus propiedades, ¿has entendido? Candy ama a sus padres. La única manera de ayudarlos será regresando conmigo para evitar que su padre pierda sus bienes.

─Hijo yo no puedo hacer eso... Donald White Martin está al corriente con sus pagos. Yo no puedo quitarle sus propiedades solo porque sí.

─Sí, puedes y lo sabes... tú una vez me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por no verme sufrir. Lo más importante para ti en la vida es saberme dichoso, eso me dijiste una y mil veces para darme valor en los momentos difíciles en los que necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, junto a mí para formar la familia que siempre quise tener. Bien, está es tu oportunidad de cumplir tu promesa, padre. Acosta de tu amistad con el señor White. La única manera de que yo vuelva a ser feliz es teniendo a Candy a mi lado, porque sé que si le doy el divorcio ella se irá.

El padre no quería hacer lo que su hijo le pedía, tampoco su madre. Sin embargo, ellos vieron como su hijo sufrió cuando Candy se fue. Realmente, lo único que querían era que su hijo volviera a ser el hombre feliz, pese a la adversidad. Él se había convertido en un hombre sin corazón, insociable, cuando no estaba en el trabajo se encerraba en su habitación. Tenían contadas las veces en que su hijo se citó con una chica y esas fueron dos ocasiones con Elisa y otra con Sandra, una ex compañera de estudios de Candy, con la desdicha de que al verlo regresar, le leían en su mirada: desilusión, desesperanza. Su padre decidió hacer valer la petición de su hijo.

Al día siguiente Candy salió muy temprano de casa de sus padres para reunirse con sus amigos en una peletería, ubicada en la plaza del pueblo.

─¡Candy! ─le gritó Tom apenas la miró bajar del auto─. No podía creer cuando me hablaste para decirme que estabas aquí.

Candy lo abrazó fuerte al igual que, Archie, Stear, Paty y Annie.

─Fue de repente... ayer por la boda de mis abuelos no pude verlos.

Candy se quedó con sus amigos en esa peletería y después se fueron todos juntos a caminar por el pueblo, pasaron todo el día juntos, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Candy volvió a su casa y encontró a su familia en la sala reunida.

─Ya regresé…

Continuará… Gracias por su apoyo chicas Dios nos bendiga, más comentarios para publicar más seguido hasta el final de esta fascinante historia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 18)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─¡Ya regresé! ─dijo ella gustosa porque había pasado un día increíble con sus amigos─ ¿pasa algo? ─les preguntó, porque todos tenían cara larga.

Su padre le entregó un papel de desalojo. Ella lo leyó detenidamente.

─Al parecer Albert pagó la hipoteca tanto de mi casa como la de granja. Mandaron ese papel de desalojo.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida. Albert estaba cumpliendo lo que le prometió, hacerla pagar por lo que le había hecho.

─¿Por qué no me dijeron que la casa y la granja estaban hipotecada, papá? ─Candy apenas se enteraba de que las propiedades de sus padres estaban endeudadas.

─Porque era innecesario hija, nunca nos hemos atrasado en ningún pago... no entiendo: ¿por qué nos mandaron ese papel y mucho menos por qué aceptaron que Albert cancelara esas hipotecas?

─Yo sí, sé padre... porque ayer le pedí el divorcio, dijo que no me lo daría. Por el contrario me advirtió que me haría pagar lo que le hice... pero, ahora mismo voy a arreglar esto.

Candy salió molesta de la casa de sus padres. Manejó hasta la casa de Albert, apenas llegó a esa inmensa mansión, entró sin siquiera tocar, puesto que ese lugar estaba abierto al público.

─¡Albert! ─gritó desde afuera de la enorme villa.

Él sabía que Candy iría a buscarlo cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, por lo que al escucharla gritar como loca, salió a recibirla.

─Al parecer tú solita viniste, mi bella princesa ─dijo Albert recostándose del marco de la puerta. Resplandeció su hermosa dentadura frente a ella; acto seguido cruzó sus brazos, sintiéndose vencedor. Él no perdía detalle de las expresiones de su amada.

─¿Qué significa esto? ─le aventó en la cara los papeles que su padre le había entregado─. Tú no puedes quitarles las propiedades a mis padres, solo para vengarte de mí, por lo que te hice hace más de cinco años.

Albert recogió los papeles y entró a su casa. Los padres de él estaban sentados en esa enorme sala. Ellos sabían que su hijo había actuado de forma incorrecta al querer obligar a Candy a vivir con él.

─¿Y usted señor cómo pudo firmar estos papeles, sabe que mi padre no se ha atrasado en sus pagos?

El padre de Albert se puso de pie. No podía ni ver a Candy a la cara.

─Tu padre ya no es dueño de nada, Candy. Ya estaría bien que vayan desalojando mi casa, por favor, y cuanto antes mejor. Tienen dos horas, porque mandaré una constructora para evaluar los terrenos, quizás sea necesario demoler...

─¡Desgraciado! ─tomó uno de los floreros y se lo lanzó directo a la cabeza, la madre de Albert de inmediato se puso en medio de ambos.

─¡Paren la pelea!, por favor. Sé que tienes motivos para molestarte Candy, pero no por ello vas a agredir a mi hijo, mira está sangrando, ¡por Dios! ¿Estas bien hijo?

─Sí, mamá, estoy bien, es una herida superficial ─dijo parándose del suelo ayudado por su madre. A pesar de tener algo de mareo por el golpe, se paró rápido.

─¿Seguro?

─Sí, con una simple curación estaré bien.

─De todas maneras llamaré al médico para que te indique unos estudios.

─Como gustes, mamá. En cuanto a ti, Candy, necesito que desalojen inmediatamente mis propiedades. Dónde vayan a pasar la noche tú y tus familiares, no sé, ni me interesa. Te los deberías de llevar a tu casa en Chicago. No quiero ver a ningún White merodeando los alrededores de mis tierras.

─¡Eres un maldito, frustrado!

─Frustrado o no, ¡te largas rápido!

─¿Cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado? ─Candy se puso a llorar conmoviendo el corazón de su ahora enemigo. Él se acercó a ella.

─Por otro lado, Candy, si quieres que le regrese sus propiedades… tienes que vivir conmigo, como mi esposa ─respondió Albert, abrazándola para consolarla.

Ella entre sollozos contestó─: tú sabes que no lo haré. Yo mañana mismo te mandaré un cheque con la misma cantidad que pagaste por la deuda de mis padres ─dijo Candy, separándose de él.

Ella tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado tras años de trabajó en el banco del señor Richard Granchester, más la fuerte liquidación recibida por sus años de servicios en la prestigiosa entidad financiera, por lo que sabía que contaba con dinero suficiente para pagarle el monto invertido para cancelar la deuda hipotecaria.

─Si quieres que te regrese, las propiedades de tus padres; tendrás que pagar el triple de lo que yo pagué. Si no puedes, ya sabes que hacer.

Candy hizo puño sus manos y salió de esa casa. Ella sabía que le era imposible pagar la cantidad que le estaba pidiendo Albert, eso era demasiado dinero.

Cuando regresó a su casa, miró a su familia y no pudo decirles que le fue imposible convencer a Albert de regresarles las propiedades. Decidió hacer lo que él quería.

─Mañana vendrá Albert por mí, papá. Él pondrá las propiedades a tu nombre ─dijo Candy sin ver a su padre a los ojos ─me iré a vivir con él.

Candy subió a su habitación y se puso a llorar. Ella pensaba que se merecía todo lo que Albert le estaba haciendo, pero desconocía los verdaderos motivos de aquel hombre, cuyo único interés era recuperar el amor de la mujer que un día, estuvo enamorada de él.

Después de llorar bajó a la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono y le marcó...

─Mañana vienes por mí... tu esposa se irá contigo ─dijo cuando escuchó a Albert del otro lado de la línea.

Continuará… Gracias por su apoyo chicas Dios nos bendiga, más comentarios para publicar más seguido hasta el final de esta fascinante historia.

Ah, y si quiere recibir capítulo de este fic de manera rápida e inmediata agréguele a su lista da favoritos y listo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Candy colgó sin esperar a que Albert le respondiera. Él posterior al haber recibido esa llamada se quedó en silencio, sus padres aún le hacían compañía, en esa enorme sala.

─¿Era ella? ─preguntó su madre.

─Sí, quiere que mañana vaya a buscarla.

─Hijo piensa bien las cosas... si Candy aún siente algo de cariño o aprecio por ti, se esfumará si la obligas a hacer algo que vaya en contra de su voluntad, por favor, no dejes que ese cariño se convierta en odio... porque tú bien sabes que lo que estás haciendo esta mal.

─Mi deseo, lo más importante para mí es tener a Candy a mi lado, conmigo. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal... pero amo a esa mujer.

Su padre solo negaba con la cabeza y sin decir nada subió a su habitación. Su madre por más que intentó convencerlo de hacer a un lado ese estúpido plan de reconciliación, no lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente, Albert fue por Candy, ya hasta la noche, porque en el día se puso a trabajar en su destilería. Él se hacía cargo de todo lo relacionado con la elaboración del whisky.

Cuando llegó por Candy, el padre de ella lo recibió, quien se aguantó las ganas de romperle la cara, pues su hija ya había hablado con ellos, y les pidió que no se metieran, porque ella debía estar donde estuviera su esposo.

─Cuídate, hija ─le dijo su padre, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

─Estaré bien, papá.

No obstante, la madre de Candy tras ser la más empeñada en que ella se casara con Albert, ahora estaba en total desacuerdo en que aquél hombre, a quien siempre quiso como esposo de su hija, le obligase a su muchacha a vivir con él.

Su hermano John ni siquiera se despidió de ella, puesto que él si no se iba aguantar las ganas de darle a ese hombre sus buenos puñetazos hasta cansarse.

Albert subió las maletas de su esposa a la camioneta y la llevó con él a su casa. Cuando llegaron sus padres los estaban esperando.

─Bienvenida, Candy ─le dijo la madre de Albert, quien la abrazó con verdadera efusividad─ sé que lo que está haciendo mi hijo está mal ─le susurró.

─Esta es tu casa ─también le dio la bienvenida el padre de Albert, el cual no contuvo el deseo de abrazar a la esposa de su hijo, a quien veía como una hija más.

Esas personas eran buenas y la querían de verdad. Sin embargo, querían que su hijo luchara por recuperar el amor de la mujer que ama.

Continuará...

Esto es un breve capítulo. Hoy trabajé mucho, pero ya mañana les daré mínimo dos capítulos, según como vea los comentarios. De recomendación para que no se pierda de las actualizaciones agregue el fic a sus favoritos y disfrute de la historia. Dios nos bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre. Amén, las amo, sin ustedes mi sueño jamás se habría cumplido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI MUEVO JEFE (CAP. 20)

Uno de los sirvientes subió el equipaje de Candy a la habitación de Albert. Ella fue detrás del empleado, quería descansar.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que la recamara seguía igual a cuando Bert la llevaba a su casa. Ella miró sobre el buró una foto de ellos cuando eran novios y no pudo evitar evocar aquella época…

─Ja, ja, ja, Bert déjame ja, ja, ja me haces cosquillas.

─No te dejaré, mi princesa adorada, ¡te amo! ─le dijo encaramándose encima de ella, presionándola contra su pecho y pelvis.

─Se van a dar cuenta de que ya consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

─Mis padres se fueron a casa de tus padres y conociéndolos como los conozco, tardarán horas, el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de nuestro amor ─sin decir más, ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas.

Él con ternura recorrió el tierno y frágil cuerpo de su amada hasta detenerse en sus pies, donde la empezó a besar desde los dedos hasta llegar a sus delicados labios color carmesí. Le agarró las manos para colocárselas en las almohadas, luego la besó con desesperación, con tanta que ella sintió que la mordía.

Concentrados en la pasión que desbordaban sus sentidos, él bajó una de sus manos, ella notó que se acarició su enorme pene para después llevar la punta de ese hermoso y prominente falo hasta el medio de su vagina, pero antes de meterlo la agarró de las manos y la miró a los ojos─ ¿lista? ─le preguntó, debido a que ese era su segundo encuentro sexual, ella asintió en señal de respuesta ─porque pienso hacerlo duro, te lo haré tan duro que vas a gritar, pero de placer, le advirtió Bert, quien sin más explicación, de un solo movimiento se metió hasta el fondo de Candy.

─¡Ayyyy!─ gritó ella del dolor que le salió de su garganta, a pesar de estar completamente humedecida, sintió un gran dolor, que hasta su estómago le dolió.

─Aún estas muy cerrada ─le decía él mientras entraba y salía con fuerza de ella─, pero solo te dolerá las primeras veces ─le indicó al continuar con sus movimientos.

Seguidamente, le soltó las manos para poder acariciarla. Ella quería tocarlo, besarlo pero tenía miedo de que no la dejara. Él en la cama se convertía en un ser diferente, posesivo que le gustaba domar a su mujer, por lo que sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Ella ante su deseo incontrolable por tocarlo no aguantó más y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, lo empezó a besar con desesperación. Albert por un instante la miró, pero no le dijo nada, solo la miraba mientras ella le tocaba sus brazos bien definidos, al tiempo que le besaba el pecho, dándole pequeñas mordidas ─arg─ un gruñido salió de su garganta. Candy le hacía lo mismo en su cuello─, solo no me dejes marcas en el cuello, puedes dejarlas en cualquier parte, pero menos en el cuello ─le repitió agitado, así que ella bajó otra vez a su pecho, donde lo mordía tratando de no hacerlo fuerte, pero sí para dejarle marcas─. ¡Oh, por Dios Candy, me vuelves loco!

Ella sentía como él le apretaba las nalgas de una manera tal que podía jurar que le iba dejar moretones, al parecer se excitaba más con las mordidas de su hermosa amante, porque de su garganta salían ─ahhh─ cada que ella lo mordía ─no pares... muerdemeeee─ le decía él, y ella simplemente le obedecía. Cada vez eran más rápidas y fuertes sus penetraciones. Candy de nuevo tuvo esa sensación de un orgasmo del cual ella sencillamente disfrutó como nunca.

─No pares ─le logró decir Candy. Los ojos azules de él se clavaron en los de ella. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de él, su mirada era más brillante y lujuriosa.

─Vente... termina, vamos termina junto conmigo... ─argg... ahhhh─ y las contracciones vaginales la hicieron gritar de placer junto a él ─ahhharg─ ¡por Dios... fue delicioso! ─dijo Bert después de terminar dentro de ella. Sus embestidas fueron más lentas y ya sólo eran vaivén de movimientos lentos, sin embargo, a pesar de haber terminado no paró, siguió entrando y saliendo lentamente.

─Me tiemblan las piernas ─logró expresar Candy con dificultad, porque su respiración aún no llegaba a la normalidad.

─Candy, todavía no termino, aún estoy muy duro, por favor permíteme darte un poco más ─Albert le había susurrado al oído al tiempo que siguió moviéndose encima de ella, mientras la devoraba. Candy en respuesta lo abrazó fuerte entre tanto lo besaba para excitarlo aún más. Él tampoco dejó de tocarla para así volver avivar en ella la llama del placer, hasta que lo logró. Sus penetraciones volvieron hacer más rápidas ─todavía no te vengas, aguanta un poco más, ahhh... ¡por Dios, Candy!, no sé te si voy a dejar que regreses temprano a tu casa.

─¿Y quién dice que quiero regresar temprano a mi casa? ─le replicó Candy entusiasmada por seguir disfrutando de las caricias de su eterno amor. Albert la miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Los recuerdos de Candy fueron interrumpidos, pues Albert a los minutos había entrando a la habitación, encontrándose a su mujer mirando esa vieja fotografía, la cual rememoraba sus mejores tiempos de novios. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Candy se alejó de él. Bert se sintió horrible por el rechazo, se llenó de rabia.

─Quiero darme una ducha ─dijo Candy.

─Está bien ─él se metió a aquel enorme clóset y cuando ya estaba dentro le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared ─eres mi esposa y te guste o no serás mi mujer, nuevamente.

Cuando Candy salió del baño ya traía su pijama puesta. Albert estaba acostado con su laptop en sus piernas.

─Buenas noches ─le deseó ella. Él la miró, colocando la laptop sobre el buró, apagó la luz y se acercó a abrazarla─ ¿qué haces? ─le preguntó Candy molesta.

─Qué no es lógico... quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

─¡Estás loco! ─exclamó ella empujándolo.

Albert le agarró las manos y la empezó a besar a fuerzas. Él era muy fuerte por lo que ella no podía con él.

─¡¿También me obligarás a tener sexo contigo, luego de dejar a mi familia en la calle?! ─inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

─Le devolví sus propiedades. Tú eres mi esposa, están dentro de tus obligaciones entregarte a mí.

─Vaya, perdón, regresamos a las épocas cavernarias, perdón por haberme atrevido a cometer semejante infamia en contra de mi esposo, tras haberme negado a tener sexo, solo eso: sexo. Aquí tiene mi cuerpo, apodérese de él como guste, señor Ardlay.

Candy ya no opuso resistencia, Albert se deshizo de su ropa y de la de ella. La empezó a tocar y a besar, pero ella no lo tocaba ni besaba.

─Mírame, Candy ─le decía él cuando ya estaba dentro de ella.

Candy solo cerraba sus ojos y, se volteaba para no verlo a la cara.

─¡Qué no entiendes que te amo! ─exclamó él con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella no le respondió.

Terminó de hacer lo suyo y se salió de ella, haciéndose a un lado la abrazó, pero Candy solo lloró. Él vio en esos ojos, los cuales muchas veces había visto, miró en esos ojos verdes, lo que temía: esa mujer lo dejó de amar.

─Tú volverás amarme... ¿cómo te hago entender que mi vida sin ti no vale nada?, yo haré que me vuelvas a amar ─le musitó al oído.

Pero, esa mujer no dijo, ni expresó una sola palabra. Albert se levantó de la cama, se puso su pijama y salió de la habitación, caminó hasta el jardín, donde se sentó en una banca.

─¿Cuándo me dejaste de amar? ¿Quién ocupa mi lugar? ─preguntó cabizbajo, colocándose ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

Se quedó ahí afuera hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando regresó a la habitación Candy ya se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Él simplemente la contempló.

Albert al día siguiente, despertó, percatándose de que su esposa ya no estaba a su lado. Pensó que se había ido, se vistió rápido y salió a buscarla.

─¿Mamá has visto a Candy? ─preguntó con extrema preocupación.

─Cálmate hijo. Candy está en la cocina con Dorothy, preparando el desayuno.

Ese hombre de ojos azules claros como el cielo caminó hasta la cocina y miró a su esposa ayudándole a Dorothy, la cocinera, a preparar el desayuno, mientras le preguntaba: ¿Cómo debía cocinar determinados platillos?

─Buenos días ─saludó él sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de granito que se encontraba en medio de esa enorme cocina.

Candy volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

─Buenos días... pensé que seguías durmiendo ─dijo ella.

─Y, yo pensé que te habías ido de la casa.

Candy empezó a reír mientras calentaba leche líquida.

─Primero vas por mí a la casa de mis padres y ahora quieres que me vaya... no te entiendo, Albert.

─Yo no quiero que te vayas... dije que pensé que te habías ido.

Candy se acercó a él y le puso en la mesa una taza de leche tibia con té negro. Se lo preparó como a él le gusta, porque aun sabía cómo tomaba el té.

─Oye, quiero ir al pueblo ─le dijo Candy, sentándose frente a él.

Albert levantó una ceja, extrañado.

─¿Para qué quieres ir al pueblo?

─Necesito un celular... no quiero estar incomunicada, ya es suficiente con estar secuestrada.

Ahora, él fue el que se empezó a reír, puso la taza de té sobre la mesa.

─Tú no estás secuestrada, puedes salir cuando quieras. Solo quiero que me digas cuando salgas de la casa.

─Entonces: ¿Si puedo ir?

─Sí.

Los padres de Albert entraron a la cocina, se sentaron junto a ellos. Dorothy les sirvió el desayuno, comieron en familia.

Albert veía a su esposa, quien se miraba muy bonita vestida con una blusa de cuadrados y uno pantalón de mezclilla azul. Después de desayunar los dos subieron a la habitación.

─¿Necesitas dinero?

─Sí, pero ya estando en el pueblo aprovecho para sacar efectivo de un cajero.

Albert se acercó a un mueble de esa habitación y descolgó un cuadro que ahí se encontraba, detrás se hallaba una caja fuerte, la abrió y sacó efectivo, le dio a Candy.

─Espero y eso sea suficiente para lo quieres comprar.

Candy miró el dinero y negó con la cabeza.

─No necesitas darme dinero, yo tengo mis propios ahorros.

─Por favor, tómalo, eres mi esposa, todo lo mío es tuyo ─al ver que ella no agarró el dinero, tomó el bolso de Candy y metió ahí el dinero.

─Gracias, ¿puedes prestarme tu celular para llamar un taxi? ─volvió a preguntar ella.

─No es necesario, yo te llevo, tengo que ir al banco a hacer un depósito.

Ella aceptó, salió con él de esa casa. Cuando llegaron al pueblo todos le miraban, pero a él no le importó, entró con su esposa de la mano. Ella se acercó al cajero mientras él hizo el depósito.

─Sacaré algo de dinero para darles a mis padres ─dijo ella cuando estaba frente al cajero.

Albert se aproximó a ella, se dio cuenta de que Candy tenía una muy fuerte cantidad de dinero ahorrada, no dijo nada y salió con ella del banco.

Candy miró a sus amigos en la cafetería que estaba frente al banco, quiso saludarlos.

─Vamos, quiero saludar a mis amigos ─Albert volteó a verlos, al principio quiso negarse, pero no lo hizo, porque quería ganarse la confianza de su esposa, por lo que fue a saludarlos.

Cuando los amigos de Candy la vieron con Albert se sorprendieron y más Tom, porque él hacía apenas un par de semanas la miró llorar por otro hombre del cual nunca supo quién era.

─Tengo que hacer algunas diligencias. Cuando compres tu celular me llamas ─le dijo Albert dándole una tarjeta, donde estaba apuntado su número telefónico.

─De acuerdo, yo te llamo ─él solo le dio un beso en su frente y se despidió de los amigos de Candy.

Luego de quedarse sola con sus amigos, ellos la empezaron a interrogar.

─¿No me digas que tú y él... volvieron? ─inquirió Paty.

─Sí, y no sólo eso... me fui a vivir con él ─Tom casi se ahoga

─¿Es broma, verdad? ─le preguntó, pero ella negó.

─No es broma, estamos intentándolo otra vez. A parte yo y él estamos casados por el civil.

─Sí, pero... no porque estén casados por el civil tienes que vivir con él, Candy ─casi le gritó Tom─ dime que estás con él porque tú así lo quieres.

Nadie sabía aparte de su familia lo que había hecho Albert para que Candy se fuera a vivir con él.

─Yo lo quiero... y estoy con él, porque yo quiero. Nadie me está obligando.

Tom, quedó poco convencido, sabía que por más que le preguntara, ella no le diría nada.

Candy se quedó con sus amigos, quienes la acompañaron a comprar su celular. Después de un buen rato llamó a Albert para avisarle que se iría a casa de sus padres y así cuando él pudiera pasara a buscarla.

─¿Cómo te trata ese hombre, hija? ─le preguntó su padre, Candy no quiso preocupar a su padre.

─Albert me trata bien, papá. Él solo quiere que yo esté con él. Él me quiere, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

─Si te quisiera tanto como dice, no hubiera hecho las cosas mal, Candy ─dijo su padre molesto.

─No te olvides de que yo fui quien lo dejó plantado en el altar, rompiéndole su corazón, papá.

Candy se culpaba por la actitud de su esposo.

─Ay, hija si quieres irte otra vez, nada más dime, a mí no me importa perder mis propiedades con tal de verte feliz.

─No te preocupes papá, yo estoy bien.

Cuando Albert pasó por Candy, ella se despidió de sus padres y se fue con él. Al llegar a esa enorme hacienda. Él se fue hacer lo que siempre hacía y ella se quedó en la sala con su suegra.

─Mi hijo te quiere, Candy ─le dijo Priscila─ Candy la miró de reojo mientras leí una revista.

─Bonita forma de quererme ─respondió cortante.

─Mi hijo no es malo y tú lo sabes. Él, si hizo todo esto es para no perderte otra vez; él a pesar de que tú le rompiste el corazón nunca te dejó de amar. Candy deberías de darte la oportunidad de hacer una vida con mi hijo. Tú misma te vas a dar cuenta de que él no es el hombre frío y duro que aparenta ser contigo. Mi esposo y yo sufrimos juntos con Albert, nos dolía verlo gritar tu nombre. Nos partía el corazón verlo llegar borracho y llorando porque tú te habías ido sin siquiera darle la cara.

Candy se quedó callada. Ella conocía a Albert desde que era una niña y fue su novia por dos años. Él nunca se portó mal con ella, sin embargo, ella si le había hecho una mala jugada. Nunca había tenido el valor de darle la cara por lo que le hizo.

La semana, se fue rápido, la fiesta del pueblo llegó. Albert casi le suplicó a su mujer para que lo acompañase a la fiesta, hasta que por fin la convenció. Él, la amaba a pesar de su indiferencia.

Pasearon tomados de la mano por toda la celebración, bajo las miradas de todos, incluso su prima Elisa se acercó a saludar a Albert.

Continuará, espero deje buenos comentarios. Dios nos bendiga.


	21. Chapter 21

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 21)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Incluso su prima Eliza se acercó a saludar a Albert, este de mala gana la saludó.

─Dicen que ella planeaba casarse, contigo ─soltó Candy, bebiéndose de un solo sorbo un trago de Whisky puro.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

─Ella, pero yo no... Y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo soy un hombre casado... lo que pasa es que mi esposa estaba perdida en otro continente.

Candy simplemente negó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ese hombre aún la hacía reír como cuando eran novios.

Se la pasaron recorriendo toda la fiesta, después se fueron a bailar a la plaza del pueblo donde Candy se encontró a sus amigos, se quedaron con ellos a disfrutar del baile. Ella se dio cuenta de que Albert era completamente diferente a Terry su ex jefe. Con Terry ella no podía salir a divertirse con sus amigos sin que después le hiciera una escena de celos, donde terminaba haciéndole lo que él quisiera en la cama, incluso poco a poco ella se empezó a alejar de sus amigos de toda la vida.

Albert solo le pedía que le dijera a dónde iba, cuando saliera, para no estar preocupado por ella. Él siempre era así desde que eran novios, nunca le prohibió salir o reunirse con sus amigos a pesar de que él nada más los saludaba por el simple de hecho de ser amigos de su esposa.

Ese hombre era muy diferente a Terry, su ex jefe, incluso en la forma de tratarla y si se había comportado como un patán fue porque él no quería que ella se volviera a ir.

Albert no podía dejar de ver a su esposa, le gustaba verla reír con sus amigos. Candy seguía siendo aquella jovencita de la que se enamoró cuando apenas ella tenía 16 años y él ya tenía 26.

Su amada seguía teniendo la misma risa contagiosa. La escuchaba reír por las cosas que decían sus amigos y él terminaba contagiándose con su risa. Esa mujer le había regresado las ganas de reír otra vez, solo con verla.

─Vamos a bailar ─le convidó su mujer, arrastrándolo hasta el centro de la pista─ Hace mucho que no bailo este tipo de música ─ellos eran de pueblo, donde se tocaba música de banda.

─No te preocupes, yo te enseño ─le dijo él mientras se movían al ritmo de la canción─ al parecer todavía sabes cómo se baila esta música ─le susurró él.

─Lo que se aprende nunca se olvida ─respondió ella.

A pesar de que Tom estaba muy poco convencido de que su amiga había vuelto por voluntad propia con ese hombre, le gustaba verla feliz.

─Es increíble, nunca pensé que todos ustedes seguirían siendo amigos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estudiaron la preparatoria ─expresó Albert mientras bailaba con su esposa de forma acaramelada.

─Todos estos años estuvimos juntos. Fuimos a la misma Universidad.

Albert se sorprendió al oír eso. Él en realidad pensaba que su mujer estaba en Europa.

─Pero ellos viven en...

─Viven en Chicago ─lo interrumpió─ yo no estuve en Europa todos estos años... estuve en Chicago.

─Vaya... entonces todos estos años te busqué en el lugar equivocado ─ella solo asintió.

Albert y Candy tomaron varios tragos de whisky en compañía de los amigos de ella. Incluso a Tom, Stear y Archie les cayó bien el esposo de su amiga. Aunque todos eran del mismo condado, nunca habían hecho amistad con él, porque cuando ellos apenas eran unos adolecentes de secundaria, Albert ya estudiaba en la Universidad.

─Me caes bien ─le dijo Archie a Albert.

─Ustedes también me caen bien ─respondió él.

Seguidamente, todos decidieron ir al pequeño bar ubicado en el pueblo de Lakewood. Albert notó el cariño que esos jóvenes le profesaban a su esposa.

Candy al fin disfrutó de la camaradería de ellos, sin estar revisando su celular cada cinco minutos como lo había hecho, durante los seis meses en los que había sido amante de su jefe, tampoco tuvo que estarse cuidando como lo hacía con Terry, porque iba a buscarla hasta donde se reunía ella con sus amigos, obligándola a irse con él para someterla por haberlo desobedecido.

Candy y Albert se despidieron de los chicos. Él ya no quería seguir bebiendo porque tenía que manejar; la villa de él se ubicaba en las afueras del pueblo.

─¿Podemos ir un ratito al mirador? ─le preguntó ella a él.

─¿Ahorita?, revisó su reloj ─pero ya es muy tarde. A estas horas está solo ese lugar. Toda la gente está en el pueblo.

─Sí, la vista se mira más bonita de noche ─contestó.

Él aceptó y manejó hasta aquel mirador del cual se podía observar en su totalidad el inigualable pueblo de Lakewood, rodeado en el día de infinidades de flores aromatizantes, mientras en la noche se distinguía diversas luces que te hacía creer que, estabas en medio de una constelación. Cuando llegaron, Candy bajó de la camioneta, se acercó hasta un pequeño muro para deleitarse con la hermosa vista.

─Se sigue mirando igual de magnífico ─dijo ella alegre.

─Sí, hacía tanto tiempo que no venía a este lugar... la última vez que vine fue aquel día en que nos casamos por el civil ─recordó él sin dejar de ver todas las luces de aquella hermosa ciudad.

─Albert... sé que ya es tarde; pero me gustaría que algún día me pudieras perdonar por lo que te hice ─dijo ella sin siquiera poderlo ver a la cara.

Albert volteó a verla y la abrazó.

─Y a mí me gustaría que algún día puedas volver a amarme... sé que tal vez ya alguien más este en tu corazón y no te juzgo... ya pasaron varios años y las personas cambian, como también cambian los sentimientos.

─Yo cometí errores, de los que me arrepiento. Te aseguro que pagué con lágrimas de sangre lo que te hice aquel día cuando te rompí el corazón, tras huir sin explicación alguna de la iglesia, dejándote mal ante todos... sé bien que me merecía lo que me hicieron... a mí también me rompieron el corazón, ocultándome la verdad. Luego de tu confesión sentí tu dolor, ese dolor que desgarra el alma cuando una persona sin explicación alguna te abandona, sin decir el por qué. De haber sido honesta, de haber aclarado mis dudas, jamás habría sufrido lo que sufrí, por alguien que nunca valió la pena.

Albert vio la tristeza que ella tenía en sus ojos, pero, no quiso saber quién le había roto el corazón a la mujer que más ama, prefirió guardar silencio, desistiendo así de la idea de hacer miles de preguntas que, quizás lo conducirían al peor de los sufrimientos humanos.

─Candy..., ¿por qué no nos damos la oportunidad de ser felices juntos? Darnos la oportunidad de sanar nuestros corazones, yo tampoco fui un santo en todos estos años. También cometí errores… Yo, aún te amo, tal vez tú dejaste de amarme, sin embargo, sé que tienes un poco de cariño por mí, aquí ─él puso su mano en el pecho de ella─. Se que fui un mal nacido por haberte obligado a vivir conmigo en contra de tu voluntad, pero, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz... de ser felices juntos.

─Yo, no te merezco ─dijo ella bajando la mirada.

─Déjame a mí, darme cuenta si me mereces o no ─él le levantó el mentón sutilmente para que lo viera a los ojos─. Solo te pido que tratemos de ser felices juntos.

Continuará...

Hola, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me emociona leerlos, cada uno de ustedes con su sello particular, Gaby tristemente el hombre es más fuerte que la mujer porque tienen más testosteronas, lo que nos hacen vulnerables frente a ellos, por eso debemos sembrar nuestro granito de arena criando nuestros varones con valores, haciéndoles ver que a la mujer ni con el pétalo de una flor, de igual manera la mujer debe respetar al hombre. Pero, el hombre ante una agresión no debe maltratar a una mujer sino buscar otras alternativas, puede ser legal, de igual condición. Porque, si un hombre nos quiere masacrar lo puede hacer de forma muy sencilla dada a su naturaleza fuerte.

Marelbys, también soy de Miranda con has dicho, ¿cómo sabes? Pero, siempre estoy con Dios y oro por cada uno de nosotros, así que mientras confiemos en él nada pasará nadie es más fuerte que Dios. Amén.

Estos días han sido horribles me ha tocado escribir y leer más que antes.

En cuanto a este capítulo, aquí no hubo gran modificación está en un 70% semejante al original.

Esta es una historia que a varias nos gustó por su similitud con la original lo digo por el triángulo amoroso, es como la versión Candy Candy adulto. No daré más detalles, ja, ja, ja. Besos a todas: Carito, Denisse, Lidia, Roco, Carol, Elizabeth, Mako, Julieta, Gues, Jekapc, Yagui, Coneja, Key, Liz, Maribel, Elisa, Adry y Guiselle. Mil gracias por comentar.

Dios nos bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre.


	22. Chapter 22

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 22)

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Albert la besó con todo su amor. Candy esta vez sí le correspondió. Ella quería ser feliz, olvidarse de lo sucedido tras haber aceptado firmar aquel contrato. Sabía que aquel hombre, el cual le mintió, nunca la elegiría. El mismo se lo había dicho, nunca dejaría a un hijo suyo; aunque ella había tenido la esperanza de que su jefe la buscara, sin embargo, sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Esa noche, Albert le hizo el amor a su mujer, sin sentir la indiferencia de ella. Candy esta vez sí lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mientras correspondía a sus besos. Los dos se habían dado la oportunidad de ser felices.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Candy poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a convivir con su esposo. Ella habló con su familia y les dijo que haría su vida bien con él, porque quería ser feliz con su esposo.

Una tarde en que Albert se encontraba con su padre en el despacho resolviendo un problema de economía y auditoría, Candy entró junto con su suegra para llevarles café y algo de comida, dado a que se habían pasado toda la tarde encerrados en ese lugar.

Albert y su padre se miraban enormemente estresados por una cuenta que no podían resolver.

─¿Cómo van con el problema? ─le preguntó Priscila la madre de Albert a Williams C, su esposo.

─Mal, las cuentas no dan. Desconocemos el por qué; si las cifras son correctas.

─¿Puedo? ─preguntó Candy, quien se acercó a ellos─ quizás estén haciendo algo mal.

Albert le entregó un montón de papeles, facturas y cheques. Candy empezó a revisar cada papel y fue separando uno por uno.

─Aquí está el problema ─dijo ella─ para hacer un buen inventario sin errores, tienen que separar cada cantidad que reciben o entregan por mes, día y hora. Después de hacer cada cuenta deben dividirlo entre las entregas o depósitos y ahí tienen el resultado correcto.

Candy les había hecho una gráfica completa de cada mes, donde se miraban las ganancias que habían tenido durante todo el año.

─Todo el día, encerrados rompiéndonos la cabeza para resolver el problema y tú en menos de diez minutos lo resolviste ─le dijo Williams C, su suegro.

Albert revisó una y otra vez lo que hizo su esposa y ese problema que solucionó en segundos.

─¿Cómo es que tú sabes resolver un problema como este? ─le pregunto él a su esposa sin dejar de ver esas gráficas que ella había hecho en la computadora.

─Estudié economía y administración de empresa. Trabajé en la presidencia de un banco durante cinco años, yo me encargaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con números.

─Oye, Candy, ¿te gustaría trabajar en la administración de la destilería?, me ayudaría mucho ─le preguntó su suegro.

Candy volteó a ver a su esposo y él solo le sonrió.

─¿Puedo? ─le preguntó Candy a Albert.

─¿Por qué me preguntas si puedes?, soy tu esposo no tu amo. Si quieres trabajar puedes hacerlo, aparte nos ayudaría mucho con este tipo de problemas.

Candy lo abrazó y le dio un beso, amaba su profesión. Pensó que su esposo se negaría a que trabajase, porque cuando fue amante de su jefe, ella tenía prohibido hacer muchas cosas que le gustaban. Con Albert, Candy tenía la libertad de cumplir sus sueños, era libre, después de aquellos meses en los que fue amante del hombre que le ocultó su vida matrimonial.

Candy le ayudaba en la administración a su suegro, incluso le ayudaba a conseguir más clientes para el whisky que se elaboraba en la Destilería Lakewood, cuya venta se había incrementado a nivel nacional e internacional.

Candy y Albert, estaban bien, a veces discutían por cualquier tontería que no les parecía pero siempre se reconciliaban. Albert era cariñoso, amoroso y detallista con su esposa, la estaba enamorando otra vez.

Uno de esos días en los que tuvieron una ligera confrontación fue un día en que Elisa, la prima de Candy, se metió a la oficina de su marido, sin aprobación de este. Aparentemente se las ingenió para engañar a la secretaria de presidencia, una mujer de unos casi 75 años, robusta, tierna e ingenua.

─Hola, Albert, ¿cómo estás te traje unos pastelitos de guayaba, dicen que son buenos para el humor?

─Ah, cielos, muchas gracias, déjalos ahí en la mesa la que está al lado del estante, ¿cómo entraste sin ser anunciada? La señora Marta es muy precavida en eso de anunciar a las personas, evita que sea incautado por sicarios o algún similar…

─Ja, ja, ja, pues obvio que vio en mí a una dulce palomita capaz de ser amaestrada por su captor ─dijo al tiempo que a espaldas de él sacó entre su bien formado busto una pastilla azul triturada, la cual vertió en un vaso de whisky que le sirvió ─Y tú eres un autentico domador de fieras ─expresó acercándose a él, entregándole el trago de licor que el bebió sin ningún tipo de desconfianza. Al ella intentar tocarlo con su dedito, él la detuvo en seco.

─Escucha, salí contigo en el pasado nada más para que me dieras información de mi mujer. Nunca te di pie para que pensaras lo contrario. Por favor, retírate de mi oficina o deberé llamar a seguridad para que te saque. Lo menos que deseo es estar en problemas con mi esposa, y así no estuviera ella, tampoco estaría contigo, por la simple razón de que no me atraes, ni tú ni ninguna otra, la única que provoca en mí sensaciones indescriptibles es Candy y nadie más, ¿te quedó claro?

─Esa mujer te ha hechizado, siempre se ha interpuesto entre nosotros, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que yo también puedo hacerte sentir hombre ─dijo quitándose el vestido frente a él.

─Es más que sexo, por favor vístete.

─No lo haré, me harás el amor y los disfrutaremos, seré tu amante con eso me conformaré. Sé que tarde o temprano verás en mí el amor verdadero.

─Vete. Eres una mujer linda, seguro hallarás a otro que te corresponda.

─Solo te quiero a ti ─se acercó a él para besarlo y así provocarlo carnalmente. Él la tomó por los codos y la sentó en la silla.

─Te dije que era suficiente, toma tu vestido y sal de mi oficina.

─Si no me haces el amor ahorita, diré que me intentaste de violar o diré que eres gay, mi prima la usas como un simple camuflaje.

─Di lo que se te dé la gana. Te demandaré por difamación. Me voy, espero que al regresar ya no estés ─antes de que Albert saliera Elisa se le abalanzó encima para besarlo y tocarle sus partes intimas. Por lo que él sin poder evitarlo la empujó haciéndola caer al piso sin querer, cuando intentó ayudarla ella nuevamente se guindó al cuello.

─Elisa, suéltame no quiero problemas con mi esposa, evita que te lastime, por favor. ¡Martha! ¡Martha! ─Albert, empezó a sudar, su corazón se estaba acelerando.

─¿A caso no eres hombre o qué? ¿Te cuesta hacerle el amor a una mujer?

─Ya te dije que estaré únicamente con mi esposa. Es la mujer que amo ─le trataba de hacer entender a medida que forcejeaba con ella.

─¡Me harás el amor así deba drogarte para conseguirlo! ─cuando se zafó de él, Eliza tomó uno de los floreros que estaban ahí de adorno, quitó las rosas y le lanzó el agua directo a los ojos, antes de que ella completara su acción partiéndole el florero en la cabeza, Candy entró en la oficina.

─¡¿Qué pretendes hacerle a mi esposo?!

─¡El casi abusa de mí! ─dijo cubriéndose el busto con las manos, titiritando como de vergüenza. Albert tenía poco a su favor, pues ya se le estaba abultando su entrepierna.

─¡¿En verdad creíste que te creería?! Si desde siempre acosas a mi esposo. ¡Zorra! Desde el pasillo escuché la discusión por eso entré rápido. Con qué pretendías violar a mi marido, de aquí te vas arpía ─sentención Candy dándole una sonora cachetada.

─¡Puta esto no se queda así! ─ambas cayeron al piso jaloneándose los cabellos y dándose manotazos. Albert se metió en medio de las dos, por lo que él recibió la mayoría de los golpes destinados a Candy.

─¡Martha! ¡Martha!

─Sí, señor. ¡Oh, cielos! ─la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a su jefe en medio de dos mujeres una casi desnuda y la otra a punto de perder el vestido de colección verano 2020 del mejor diseñador de europea.

─¡No se quede ahí, llame a seguridad! ─definitivamente el pobre de Albert debía recibir un gran premio a la resistencia humana, porque esas mujeres sí pegaban duro, tanto que los botones de su camisa volaron por los aires junto con uno de sus zapatos de cuero marca italiana.

Gracias a todos los que dejan un mensaje, permite seguir adelante en lo que me emociona la escritura, trataré de responder los comentarios más resaltante, pero antes, quiero pedir una oración por la sanación de todos en el mundo en esta época, sobre todo la de Mariela, pidan en nombre de ella para que salga bien de esta situación, así como la de sus familiares oremos así sea una vez al día por la piedad de nuestros seres amados y la de nosotros.

Johanna Mosquera, no es un libro lo escribió un grupo de jóvenes que me dieron el permiso la historia original la tengo publicada en el grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy, pueden ingresar si contestan acertadamente a las preguntas. Digo 70%, porque yo me veo en la necesidad de crear o modificar escenas, por ejemplo está última parte la tuve que crear para justificar una acción futura, ya verás.

Denisse Trevio, gracias por la confianza le envié un mensaje a Cordovezza a esperar su respuesta, lo ideas es que ella lo terminé es muy buena y te enamoraste de su estilo narrativo, lo justo es que ella lo termine por esa forma especial que tiene de plasmar las historias, quizás distinta a la mía, temo decepcionarte. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que ella concluya estaré a disposición de hacer el intento por llegar a su forma especial de entregarnos cada detalle escénico.

Maribel, me gustpo mucho tu deducción, es así como lo dices.

Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Lizz lopez, Guest , Guest, Carolina Jimenez, Key, Bunny, 1, Julieta Ortega, Guest, CONEJA, Carol, Liz Guarcas 13, Gaby LezU, Sandra Carreo y Guest, chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios las quiero, me fueron útiles en estos días agotadores. Al día proceso constante información y la redacto, hasta me había dado la idea de renunciar de tanto escribir y leer.

Bueno Dios nos bendiga y ya saben #Quedense en casa.

Hmm, ¿será que Eliza si iba abusar sexualmente del rubio?


	23. Chapter 23

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 23)

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Apenas la señora Martha salió en busca de los guardias de seguridad, estos no tardaron ni dos minutos en presentarse en la oficina de su jefe para ayudarlo a separar a ambas mujeres.

─A ella no la toquen, es mi mujer ─les advirtió Albert.

─Sí, señor. Perdón, ¿qué hacemos con esta señorita? ─preguntó uno de los vigilantes, quien inmovilizó a Elisa con sus fuertes manos.

─¡Llamen a la policía! ─saltó a decir Candy, la cual estaba al cien por ciento molesta porque la pelirroja casi viola a su marido.

─Amor, cálmate ─le dijo Albert con una voz dulce para tranquilizarla.

─Es-to-y calmada. Lo único que quiero es una orden de alejamiento judicial para que a esta tipa ni siquiera se le pase por la cabeza querer mirarte. ¡Es una psicópata!

─¡Te guste o no Albert es mío, mío y de nadie más, ¿por qué tuviste que regresar?! Estábamos felices sin ti, sin tu presencia.

─Eres una psicópata... ¡Llévensela, sáquenla de aquí, la quiero lejos de mi marido, reténganla hasta que venga la policía!

─¡Entendido, señora! ─afirmaron los guardias de seguridad al mismo tiempo.

Albert la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para tranquilizarle los nervios, luego le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

─Es increíble…

─¿Qué es increíble?

─Nunca te había visto tan celosa ──dijo Albert dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

─Perdóname por el escándalo que armé, pero esa tipa, es una mujerzuela, lo lamento por mi familia… Albert, ¿te sientes bien?

─Sí, ¿por qué?

─Es que estás sudando… Déjame buscar un pañuelo para secarte.

─Claro. De seguro es por el ambiente, ha sido caluroso, aunque hoy es más de lo normal… debió ser por la discusión… "¡oh, cielos!" ─exclamó Albert en su mente. Pues, le fue imposible evitar ver la diminuta tanga de encaje rosa que Candy llevaba puesta, tras ella inclinarse para así poder sacar un pañuelo del cajón del escritorio.

─Aquí está…─dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose a él. Le limpiaba el pecho y los labios con delicadeza─ estás rasguñado. Esa loca casi te hace daño.

─Por suerte, tengo a mi enfermera favorita… ¡ay! ─Candy lo golpeó suavemente.

─Es que… acaso… ¿tienes otras enfermeras, ah?

─No, amor para nada. Solo tú. Eres la única que sabes cuidarme y curar mis heridas con tus hermosos y delicados labios ─dijo con una galantería propia de un Casanova.

─Si así lo dice el paciente, iniciaré su curación. ¿Qué tal si te curo este rasguñito, el que tienes aquí, cerquita a tu cuello?

─Puede ser; aunque me gustaría más el que tengo cerquita de mi boca ─apenas Candy aproximó sus labios a la comisura labial de Albert, él sin pensar la besó arrinconándola contra el escritorio, lanzó los documentos al piso y la acostó encima de la superficie de madera. Ella le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas. Se besaban apasionadamente─. Necesito hacerte mía en este instante, siento que si no lo hago me voy a morir.

─Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Soy completamente tuya.

─Eso quería escuchar ─Albert sin poder contenerse, movido por sus instintos pasionales, le desgarró la tanga que le impedía introducirse en aquella mujer rubia delgada de ojos verdes que tanto le enloquece. Su suave fragancia a rosas silvestres lo instaba a moverse en forma frenética ─ahora voltéate ─le ordenó─ Candy abrió los ojos.

─Albert, acaso piensas meterme tu enorme pene por atrás… ─Candy se negó.

─Vamos voltéate. Tranquila no pienso hacerte sexo anal ─le dijo al oído sin dejar de besarla─ Sé que a duras penas me aguantas por delante... si te lo meto por atrás, te terminaré matando... date la vuelta.

Se salió de ella y la volteó, la puso boca abajo. Ella sentía como él la besaba y le mordía las nalgas y la espalda. La asió de la cintura jalándola hacia a él para colocarla en posición de cuatro ─agárrate bien porque esto te va a doler, esta posición es más dolorosa y más porque tú todavía estas muy estrecha.

Candy se agarró fuerte de los laterales del escritorio, los cuales apretó cuando sintió que Albert le metió su grueso y enorme pene, él lo hizo despacio. Seguidamente, empezó a moverse con lentitud. Si era doloroso pero él se encargaba de excitarla con sus caricias y besos. Le estimuló nuevamente el clítoris y eso la volvió loca, tanto que ella elevó su trasero y empezó a moverse.

─¿Lista... porque solo te metí la mitad?

─¿En serio todavía no me lo has metido por completo?

─Oh, Candy, unas cuantas penetraciones serán suficientes para derramarme dentro de ti, así que relájate, mi amor ─Albert siguió masajeándole el clítoris, le volvieron a aparecer las contracciones propias de un orgasmo─ ¡Santos cielos, Candy! ─Ella sintió que la agarró fuerte de las caderas y se lo metió con dureza hasta el fondo─. Aaaarrrgggg.

─Aaaaaaay ─Candy prensó sus dientes al sentirlo dentro de ella. Él le había metido todo su pene con fuerza, tanto que la hizo gritar de dolor, porque sí le había dolido y mucho ─ohhh... Me duele... Me duele mucho ─dijo al sentir que su vista se cristalizaba.

─Relájate... ya falta poco ─siguió acariciándola y besándole la espalda hasta que se relajó y el dolor fue desapareciendo, pero sus penetraciones eran más fuertes, tanto que no aguantó más ─ahhhh─ ella lo escuchó gemir y las contracciones se convirtieron en un orgasmo.

─Ahhh ─otra vez habían llegado juntos al clímax.

A Candy las piernas le temblaban. Poco a poco se dejó caer en el sofá ubicado al lado del escritorio y él sin salirse de ella se acomodó a su lado.

─Fue delicioso... nunca pensé que me aguantarías. Me encantó hacerte mía otra vez ─él continuaba dentro de ella, la cual seguía temblando. Él le besaba la espalda y poco a poco se fue saliendo─ ven para acá. Te voy a dejar descansar, pero solo un rato ─Él la abrazó fuerte entre su pecho. Candy podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amado esposo, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

─Me duele todo ─expresó, levantando el rostro para que él la mirara.

─Lo siento ─dijo, para después besarla en los labios─. Prometo hacerlo con más cuidado. No sé qué me pasó, enloquecí ─expresó enredando sus dedos largos en la rizada cabellera de su mujer.

Ella se volvió acomodar en su pecho y los dedos de él le recorrieron la espalda desnuda. Albert estiró un brazo para tomar su saco que yacía en el piso para así cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

Ella se quedó en silencio entre sus brazos, en la oficina se oía una suave música que hizo que poco a poco sus ojos se fueran cerrando hasta quedarse dormida.

Más tarde, despertaron tras escuchar que la señora Martha tocaba la puerta. Albert con cuidado se fue levantando. Candy aún soñolienta tomó su camisa y se la puso, pues el vestido se le hizo prácticamente añicos dada a la pelea que tuvo con su envidiosa prima.

─Iré al baño.

─Está bien. Hablaré con la señora Martha ─dijo recogiendo su pantalón del piso.

Candy en el sanitario lavó su cara y sus dientes al ver que ahí había cepillos aún empaquetados, abrió uno para usarlo. Luego salió. Miró a Albert buscando entre sus cosas una camisa nueva. Él le cedió una a ella.

─Siento que hayas pasado por este mal momento. ¿Te parece si vamos a la cabaña?

─Es lo que más deseo.

Ese día hicieron el amor una y otra vez. Candy en la mañana se levantó al sentir un olor a comida que inundó su olfato. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba la cocina y ahí estaba su apuesto esposo con un mandil, preparando el desayuno, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su cara al verlo. Él se veías extremadamente sexy.

Era un hecho Candy se empezó a enamorar poco a poco de aquel hombre que había dejado plantado en el altar. Él la había enamorado otra vez, ella de vez en cuando se acordaba de Terry, ese hombre arrogante que la había hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y había formado parte de su vida.

A veces se preguntaba qué sería de su vida. Quizás ya había nacido su bebé, y lo arrogante y frío: ¿ya se le había quitado? Ese hombre nunca más la volvió a buscar desde aquel día que ella le dijo que si se quedaba, ella simplemente sería su amante toda su vida y ella no quería terminar siendo la amante toda su vida de un hombre casado.

Candy estaba desayunando con su esposo y sus suegros, tenía días sintiéndose mal. Consideró que era porque se la pasaba en la administración de la destilería, debido a que las ventas aumentaron.

─¿Te sientes bien, Candy? ─le preguntó Priscila su suegra al ver que su nuera estaba pálida.

─Sí, solo estoy mareada, quizás no he comido bien estos últimos días ─contestó Candy, quien al ver la comida que tenía en el plato se le revolvió el estómago. Siempre lo hacía a un lado, prefería comer frutas─ creo que el estrés descontroló mi presión ─dijo Candy poniéndose de pie─ Me iré a recostar un rato ─apenas dio un par de pasos cayó al piso desmayada.

─Amor ─dijo Albert corriendo a levantarla ─Candy... Candy ─le llamaba él─. Madre llama al médico.

─Sí, hijo ─su madre avisó al médico por teléfono mientras Albert llevó a su esposa a su habitación.

Continuará…

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios en el siguiente le contestos sus duda.

María Leonor, gracias por dar ideas para la adaptación de este fic.

Dios nos bendiga.

Pido disculpa por la tardanza, pero me había enfermado un poco, así que descansé.


	24. Chapter 24

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─Creo que esta mujer no esta mal por el estrés ─dijo su padre─ yo más bien pienso que tu esposa está embarazada, hijo.

Albert, se sintió feliz ─embarazada ─repitió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando el médico llegó, Candy ya estaba consciente y las sospechas de su suegro resultaron ciertas.

─Felicidades van hacer papás ─les dijo el médico a Candy y a Albert─. Tienes 7 semanas de embarazo.

Candy se quedó sorprendida, le era imposible creer que estuviera embarazada. Pero, era lógico que en cualquier momento quedara embarazada; si nunca se cuidaba cuando estaba en la intimidad con su esposo.

─¡Vamos hacer abuelos! ─Gritó la madre de Albert, quien estaba feliz al igual que su padre.

─Voy hacer abuelo... pensé que me moriría sin conocer a mis nietos ─Williams C., abrazó a su hijo y a su nuera─ yo sabía que lo que tenía Candy no era estrés.

─Vamos hacer papás ─exclamó Albert dándole múltiples besos a su esposa.

Cuando los padres de Candy recibieron la noticia por parte de los jóvenes esposos, también se pusieron felices. Incluso, su hermano John felicitó a Albert. Él ya era padre de un hermoso niño.

Candy nunca se imaginó ser madre, pero estaba feliz. Su embarazo fue pasando rápido y sin complicaciones. A su esposo se le hacía la mujer más bonita del mundo, verla con su pancita.

─Si es niño seguiremos la tradición de mi familia, de que todos los primogénitos varones se llamen: Williams y si es niña se llamará Candy ─le dijo Albert a su esposa mientras le acariciaba su barriguita.

─Mejor si es niño que se llame: Williams Albert ─expresó ella.

Ninguno de los dos quería saber el sexo de su bebé; querían que fuera sorpresa.

Entre tanto, a Albert le habían dado casi todos los síntomas más que a su esposa. Se la pasaba comiendo porque todo se le antojaba, lo que no le gustaba era cuando le daban los ascos o cuando le pegaba el sueño, porque se quedaba dormido en la bodega enfrente de todos sus trabajadores.

Candy nunca dejó de trabajar y cuando estaba en la administración de la destilería con su suegro, se empezó a sentir mal. Pensó que se trataba de simples punzadas.

─¿Te sientes mal, hija? ─le preguntó Williams, su suegro, al ver que Candy hacía gestos y se agarraba el vientre.

─Sí... solo son pequeñas punzaditas ─respondió ella, pero cada vez esas punzadas le daban más fuertes y eran porque su bebé ya iba a nacer.

Su suegro llamó a su esposo, quien llegó rápido. Cuando Albert miró a su esposa se puso más nervioso que ella; como si él fuera a dar a luz.

La familia de él y de ella, estaban en la sala de espera del hospital esperando a que el nuevo miembro de ambas familias naciera. Albert estaba con Candy en la labor de parto, no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento.

─¡Es una hermosa niña! ─dijo el doctor cuando se escuchó el llanto de ese hermoso bebé que pusieron en los brazos de Albert, quien al ver a su hija le fue imposible evitar que de sus ojos salieran esas lágrimas de felicidad.

─Es nuestra hija ─expresó Albert a su esposa, poniéndole en los brazos su bebé.

─Tiene tus ojos ─dijo ella dándole un beso en la pequeña frente de su nena.

─Pero, se parece a ti ─le replicó él.

Albert por fin tenía la familia que siempre quiso con la mujer que ama y, ahora estaba seguro de que él había recuperando el amor de su esposa.

El día del bautizo de su bebé invitó a todo el pueblo. Albert quería festejar en grande el bautizo de su bebita.

Los amigos de Candy estuvieron presentes. Tomás y su prometida fueron los padrinos del bebé de su amiga. Él siempre estaba con ella y estuvo en todo momento, la había visto llorar y reír.

La villa de Lakewood se llenó de travesuras y risas de esa pequeña que ya tenía casi tres años.

─Candy deja en paz a ese pobre cachorro ─le gritaba su abuelo a la pequeña─. Dios mío saliste igual de traviesa que tu padre.

A Priscila, su abuela y a Albert solo les daba risa al ver que esa pequeña hacía pasar muchos corajes a su abuelo.

─Es así, porque la consientes mucho, papá ─dijo Albert cargando a su pequeña en brazos ─Candy y yo le llamamos la atención y tú siempre la consientes.

Candy los miraba desde la cocina, donde estaba con Dorothy, la cocinera, preparando la comida. Sonreía al ver a su hija haciendo travesuras y haciendo enojar a su suegro.

Albert siempre se llevaba en su caballo a su pequeña a recorrer los grandes campos azules de Lupinos ─aquí tu mami y yo, siempre veníamos cuando éramos novios ─le decía él a su pequeña.

En la cena Albert le comentó a su esposa que tenía que viajar a Chicago para reunirse con el dueño del banco donde él tenía algunas inversiones. Candy sabía que esa persona era Terry su ex jefe.

─Quiero que me acompañes tú y nuestra hija amor. Así aprovechas para visitar a tus amigos ─le dijo Albert a su esposa.

Candy nunca lo quería a acompañar cuando él iba a Chicago y menos cuando él tenía que reunirse con Terrence Granchester Baker.

─Y no quiero que digas: no, porque ya les avisé a tus amigos y, ellos están felices de que vayas.

Candy quisiera o no, tuvo que viajar con su esposo y su hija a Chicago. Pero, antes de hacerlo le habló a su amigo Tom para pedirle que los dejara quedar en su departamento, porque ella no quería quedarse en el de ella. Su amigo le dijo que se podían quedar con él todo el tiempo que quisieran, porque acababa de rentar el departamento de Candy.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 14)

Cuando arribaron a Chicago, fueron directo con Tom, el amigo de Candy, quien los recibió feliz.

──¿Y, dónde está la niña más bonita del mundo? ─le preguntó Tom a su ahijada Candy, quien al verlo corrió a sus brazos──. Vaya... creo que cada vez que te miro, te veo más grande.

──Y, cada día se parece más a su madre... ──dijo Albert, porque su pequeña se parecía mucho a Candy, solo de él heredó los ojos azules claro como el cielo.

Al día siguiente, Albert se reunió con Terrence Granchester Baker, mientras Candy se quedó de ver con sus amigas Annie y Paty para ir de compras a uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad.

─No puedo creer que ya una de nosotras es madre ─Expresó Annie─. Yo no me miro con un hijo... a duras penas me soporto yo.

Las tres rieron, porque Annie amaba su soltería. Rato después, al Candy mirar unos vestidos para su pequeña, vio pasar por la tienda a Karen, la joven que tomó su puesto como la asistente de Terry. En seguida, con su pequeña en brazos salió de la tienda para saludar a Karen.

──Karen... Karen ──la llamó por su nombre, de inmediato, Karen volteó al escuchar que alguien le hablaba.

──Candy ──dijo quedándose parada cuando la miró──. Vaya que sorpresa volver a verte.

Candy la saludó con un fuerte abrazo, se dio cuenta de que Karen se cambió el color de su cabello, ya no lo tenía castaño como hace casi cinco años, ahora lo tenía rubio igual a ella. Tampoco vestía como antes, su atuendo era diferente. Ambas vestían igual; más bien Karen vestía igual a Candy.

─¡Qué gusto verte Karen... veo que te hiciste un cambio!

─Sí. Y al parecer tú te casaste y te convertiste en madre... porque supongo que esa pequeña que traes en tus brazos es hija tuya... porque es igualita a ti.

La pequeña de Candy solo miraba a Karen.

─Sí, me casé. Y esta pequeña es mi hija Candy... mi amor saluda a Karen ella es una vieja amiga de mamá.

─Hola ─fue lo único que dijo la pequeña Candy.

Candy notó que Karen veía constantemente su reloj.

─Te invito algo de tomar, Karen; así me cuentas como te va ─ella aceptó─. Permite avisar a mis amigas.

Candy regresó a la tienda para decirle: a sus amigas que estaría en la cafetería de enfrente, después salió y se fue con Karen.

─Así que te casaste Candy..., ¿quién fue el afortunado?

─Me casé con un buen hombre. Él también es del mismo pueblo de donde yo soy ─fue lo único que respondió Candy─. Y, tú, Karen: ¿ya te casaste?

Karen puso la taza de café sobre la mesa y negó.

─No aún no me caso, pero, si tengo una relación con alguien.

─¿Y, quién es ese alguien... lo conozco... es alguien del trabajo?

─Sí, es alguien del trabajo, pero, tú no lo conoces... ya tengo casi cuatro años de relación con él.

─Tanto... eso quiere decir que su relación es muy seria.

─Algo así… es que él es... ─Karen interrumpió la conversa, porque su celular empezó a sonar. Candy se dio cuenta de que la persona que le estaba llamando a su vieja amiga era Terry Granchester Baker, porque en la pantalla del celular de Karen aparecía la palabra: "jefe" ─tengo que contestar ─dijo Karen poniéndose de pie.

─Está bien ─expresó Candy. Karen se acercó al ventanal de esa cafetería, contestó la llamada. Candy alcanzó a escuchar lo que Karen le decía a su jefe.

─Ya le dije que solo vine a comprar unas cosas y me encontré con una amiga que me invitó a tomar un café. Es verdad lo que le digo… está bien, ahora mismo voy para allá ─Karen regresó con Candy, estaba muy nerviosa─. Tengo que irme... pero, me gustaría volver a verte, Candy.

─¿Estás bien...?, ¿pasó algo? ─le preguntó Candy a Karen ─Karen nada más asentía─ ¿Segura?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

─Después hablamos: ¿sí?... ya sabes dónde encontrarme, y sí, me gustaría hablar con alguien.

Karen salió de la cafetería. Candy, simplemente, la miró alejarse con rapidez─. Ojalá y no sea lo que me estoy imaginando ─dijo Candy.

Más tarde, Candy regresó con sus amigas, las cuales seguían metidas en la tienda.

Albert se encontró en un restaurante con Terry Granchester Baker.

─¿Al parecer tiene problemas con su esposa? ─le preguntó Albert a Terry, porque lo miró hacer una llamada y estaba molestó.

Terry negó y se burló.

─No era mi esposa con la que hablaba... era con mi asistente ─fue la escueta respuesta que Terry dio.

Albert ya no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero, se le hizo raro que ese hombre le hablara de esa manera a su asistente como si fuera más que solo una asistente.

─¿Y a usted cómo le va en su vida de casado, señor Ardlay? ─inquirió Terry, mientras firmaba los documentos que tenía frente a él.

─De maravilla. Tengo una esposa hermosa, de hecho, ella es la que se hace cargo de la administración de mi destilería... Al principio solo le ayudaba a mi padre, pero, ahora ella está al frente de la administración y mi padre me ayuda en la elaboración del whisky. Y me dio una hija hermosa, a la cual amo más que a mi vida. En un par de meses cumplirá sus tres años.

─Felicidades... como me gustaría que a mí también me hubiera tocado una buena mujer. Hay veces que el amor nos apendeja y cuando encontramos el verdadero amor lo dejamos ir por pendejos... de verdad me da gusto que usted tenga a una mujer a su lado, el cual lo apoya y no solo quiera dinero para salir a divertirse.

─No crea, a mí también me tocó luchar mucho para recuperar el amor de mi esposa... pero, tuve suerte. Ella se volvió a enamorar de mí. Hoy tenemos una hermosa familia. Le agradezco a Dios por darme una buena mujer linda y hermosa y a una hija igual de bella que ella.

─Que bueno... no todos tenemos esa suerte... sabe este sábado le haré la fiesta de cumpleaños a mi hijo Andy, va a cumplir sus cuatro años, me gustaría que fuera, así su pequeña podrá divertirse.

─Será un placer, señor Granchester... si todavía estoy aquí en Chicago ahí estaré en la fiesta de su hijo. Sabe mi hija tiene un nombre muy parecido al de su hijo... ella se llama Candy... ese nombre se lo puse por mi esposa.

Terry sonrió y le apuntó la dirección donde sería la fiesta de su hijo en un papel.

─Yo, le puse ese nombre a mi hijo por una persona que quise mucho y la cual nunca olvidaré ─Los dos se pusieron de pie.

─Entonces nos vemos pronto, señor Granchester. Espero poder llevar a mi pequeña a la fiesta de su hijo.

Albert se despidió de Terry con un apretón de manos y se retiró de ahí.

Posteriormente, Albert se reunió con su esposa en el restaurante de Tom, en donde se la pasaron el resto del día. Albert no le comentó nada a su esposa sobre la invitación que le hizo Terry.

Tras llegar al departamento de Tom, se relajaron. Candy masajeaba la espalda de su esposo, mientras su pequeña jugaba con Tom en la sala, le enseñaba a jugar videojuegos.

─¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión? ─le preguntó Candy a su esposo.

─Bien mi amor... solo que el viernes tengo una reunión en el banco de los Granchester. Soy uno de los socios de ese banco, quizás nos iremos hasta el día lunes.

Candy quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero, mientras su esposo no terminara de hacer lo que fue hacer a Chicago no se podían ir.

Al día siguiente, Albert se tuvo que reunir con otras personas que también se dedicaban a la elaboración de whisky. Candy se quedó en el departamento de Tom, debía hacer un trabajo para Bert, el cual tenía que estar listo para la reunión del día siguiente con Terry Granchester en su banco.

Tom se había llevado a su pequeña al restaurante, Candy después iría por ella. Cuando Candy terminó el informe, se fue al restaurante de su amigo y se encontró con la persona que tanto temía ver.

Continuará si me dejan tres mil comentarios en menos de tres horas publico el siguiente, primero Dios.


	26. Chapter 26

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 26)

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Tom se había llevado a su pequeña al restaurante, Candy después iría por la niña. Cuando ella terminó el informe, se fue al restaurante de su amigo y se encontró con la persona que tanto temía ver.

─Señorita Candy ─le dijo el señor Richard Granchester, el padre de su ex jefe Terry.

Candy volteó al escuchar que alguien la llamó y se puso muy nerviosa al ver a Terry en la misma mesa que el señor Richard.

─Hola, señor Richard ─dijo ella nerviosa. En esa mesa también estaban: la mamá, la hermana y Susana la esposa de Terry, quien tenía a un pequeño sentado en sus piernas. Candy enseguida supo que ese niño era el hijo de él, porque tenía hasta el mismo color de ojos que Terry y se parecía a él.

─¡Qué sorpresa verte, Candy! Y mírate, sigues igualita ─le dijo Rebeca poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo─. Estos años te sentaron bien.

─Muchas gracias y ustedes siguen igual a como los recuerdo.

Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima a la mujer que dejó ir; sin importarle que estaba enamorada de él y él de ella.

─Hijo tú no vas a saludar a Candy.

Terry le entregó su hijo a su esposa Susana y se puso de pie para saludar a Candy.

─¡Qué gusto volver a verte, hermosa! ─le dijo en un susurró a Candy cuando la abrazó. Candy no dijo nada.

─Me dejaste con el puesto en la administración de uno de mis bancos en Lakewood, Candy. Después de que te fuiste, no volví a saber de ti ─le dijo el señor Richard.

─Lo que pasa es que... ─Candy volteó al escuchar a su chiquilla.

─¡Mami... mami! ─Su pequeña iba corriendo hacia Candy y Tom detrás de ella.

Candy se agachó para cargar a su hija.

─Perdón Candy, pero esta niña no tiene sosiego se me salió de la oficina. ─le dijo Tom a Candy.

─No te preocupes yo me hago cargo de ella ─Tom regresó a su oficina dejando a la pequeña Candy con su madre.

Terry al ver a esa niña en los brazos de la mujer que aún recordaba y seguía amando... sabía que Candy ya había hecho su vida.

─Como le decía señor Richard... no pude trabajar, porque me casé y esta pequeña es mi hija. Mi amor saluda.

─No puedo creer que esta hermosura sea hija tuya, Candy. Ahora que la estoy mirando no me queda ninguna duda es igualita a ti ¿Cuántos años tiene? ─le preguntó el señor Richard tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña.

─Tengo dos años ─contestó la inocente niña levantando dos deditos de su mano.

─¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? ─le preguntó el señor.

─Candy ─respondió la niña. Ella siempre decía que se llamaba Candy.

─Es igual de inteligente a la mamá... mira Candy este pequeño es mi nieto Andy: hijo de Terry y de mi nuera Susana, pero, creo que a ella ya la conocías ─dijo el señor Richard.

Candy volteó a ver a la mujer que estaba sentada a un lado de Terry su viejo amor.

─Mucho gusto ─le dijo Candy saludando de mano a la esposa de Terry.

─Es un placer conocer a la mujer de la que siempre se habla: fue una de las mejores asistente que tuvo mi suegro y mi esposo ─dijo Susana.

Candy volteó a ver a Terry..., ¿acaso esa mujer sabía de qué Candy había sido amante de Terry, el esposo de ella?

Terry negó cuando Candy lo volteó a ver, porque sabía lo que ella se imaginaba y quería dejarle en claro que su esposa no sabía nada.

─Tengo que ir a saludar a mi amigo para despedirme de él. Me gustó mucho saludarlos.

─A nosotros también Candy ─expresó la madre de Terry─, oye el sábado será el cumpleaños de mi nieto, nos gustaría que fueras y así conocemos a tu esposo, porque me imagino que el vino aquí a Chicago, contigo.

─Muchas gracias y sí, mi esposo esta aquí en Chicago con nosotros ─contestó Candy.

─Mi amor dale esta invitación a Candy ─le dijo Susana a su hijo Andy─ Candy bajó a su pequeña y el niño corrió a darle la invitación a la pequeña.

─¿Cómo se dice mi amor? ─le preguntó Candy a su pequeña.

─Gracias ─respondió la niña─ ¿Mami si vamos?

Candy tragó saliva y volteó a ver a todos los que estaban en esa mesa, pero sus ojos se cruzaron en los de Terry, porque él no dejaba de verla.

─Le diremos a papá para que nos lleve mi amor.

─Ojala y sí vayas Candy; me gustaría contarte algunas cosas ─le dijo Rebeca.

─Sí, le diré a mi esposo... y, con permiso que tengan buen provecho ─Candy se alejó de esa mesa con su niña de la mano.

Rebeca se giró a ver a su hermano y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, porque se dio cuenta de que Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy.

─Sigue igual de hermosa verdad ─expresó Rebeca. Terry solo sonrió discretamente ─al parecer a ella si le fue bien en el amor y se lo merecía, porque es una buena mujer.

─Sí, es una buena mujer ─dijo el señor Richard.

Candy se encerró en la oficina con su pequeña y su amigo Tom; no quería salir de ahí. Terry en ningún momento dejó de ver hacia ese lugar, donde miró que Candy se metió. Quería hablar con ella, saber que había hecho en esos años, pero Candy no salió de ahí.

Cuando salían de ese restaurante Terry volteó otra vez en dirección a la oficina para ver si veía a Candy.

─Al menos se algo discreto, hermanito... y ni se te ocurra molestar a Candy. Ella hizo su vida y una familia. Al parecer es feliz... tú no puedes destruir otra vez su vida ─le dijo su hermana casi susurrando.

─Necesito verla otra vez, hablar con ella y tú me vas ayudar... tú eres la única que sabe lo que paso entre ella y yo ─también dijo Terry susurrando.

─Ah, no... Yo no quiero ser la causante de que ella tenga problemas con su esposo. Suficiente es saber lo que le hiciste y si de verdad la hubieras querido tanto como me dijiste aquella noche en que llegaste borrachísimo a la casa, cuando me contaste todo, si la amabas tanto como dices debiste ir a buscarla… ah, pero, preferiste quedarte con la arpía de tu esposa solo, porque estaba embarazada. Los hijos no amarran a nadie hermanito, si tú eres infeliz con esa mujer que tienes como esposa, la cual te fue infiel con tu mejor amigo poco después de que se casaron: tú así lo quisiste y no tienes ningún derecho a molestar a Candy... deja que sea feliz.

Después de rebeca decirle eso a su hermano, se subió al auto con sus padres. Ella sabía todo sobre Candy y su hermano, porque Terry le había contado en una noche de borrachera.

Continuará.

Si quieren el siguiente, dejen un buen comentario del capítulo y de lo que usted cree qué pasará en el siguiente. Motiven. Dios nos bendiga.


	27. Chapter 27

Los Personajes fueron creados por Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

**UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE. Escrito por un grupo de jóvenes que me cedieron el derecho de autor para adaptarla a los personajes protagónicos de la serie animada: Candy Candy. **

Candy regresó con Tom al departamento. Mientras, Albert se pasó todo el día de un lado a otro. Llegó tarde a la residencia donde se hospedaban.

──Ya regresé ──Albert había saludado a su mujer e hija dándole un beso a cada una, a Tom le dio un apretón de manos como era de esperarse entre caballeros──. Hola, ¿cómo les fue?

──Bien ──le había respondido Tom, quien además le dijo──: tú retoño es muy inquieta... no la entretuve ni con una rebanada de pastel.

Albert empezó a reír, mientras, su hija jugaba en la sala de ese departamento: él conversaba con su esposa en la habitación de ese lugar tan acogedor.

──¿Y tú, amor: si terminaste el informe que te pedí?

──Sí, ya lo tengo listo.

──¡Qué bueno! Quería pedirte otro favor... mañana necesito que tú: te presentes en la reunión con los Granchester, en su Banco.

Candy, casi se ahoga con la comida. 

──¿Y yo, por qué?

──Porque eres mi esposa y tú sabes todos los movimientos de la destilería y porque yo tengo una reunión con algunos productores de whisky. Ya le avisé a la asistente de Terry Granchester que no podré asistir a esa reunión, pero que, en mi lugar irá mi asistente, o sea tú. Desde hoy no solo eres mi esposa y mi mano derecha... también eres mi asistente personal.

Candy por más que se negó, Albert terminó convenciéndola. Sabía que en esa reunión miraría a Terry y a su padre: el señor Richard.

──De ahora en adelante tú también asistirás a las reuniones conmigo, mi amor. Tú eres mi esposa y la que administra la destilería.

──Pero, tú siempre te has hecho cargo de eso, amor ──le replicó Candy──. Aparte yo no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a nuestra hija.

Albert, quien había estado observando la avenida desde el ventanal de la habitación, se volteó para caminar hacia Candy y abrazarla.

──Pero, será de gran ayuda si me acompañas... mi madre puede cuidar a nuestra pequeña cuando no podamos traerla con nosotros y tu mamá también podrá colaborarnos ──Candy, simplemente, sonrió y besó a su esposo.

──Está bien, seremos un equipo.

──Te amo... te amo... te amo ──le decía Albert mientras la besaba.

──Yo, también, te amo... ──Candy se subió arriba de su esposo y comenzó a besarlo. Entre tanto, hacían el amor, ella no dejaba de ver Albert a los ojos. Sabía que lo amaba. Pensó que al mirar a Terry sus sentimientos cambiarían hacia su marido. Sin embargo, no fue así; Terry solo era una parte de su vida, alguien que le había dado una dura experiencia.

Al día siguiente, Candy se vistió para ir a la reunión en representación de su esposo. Cuando llegó a aquel edificio se quedó parada en la entrada. Miró al vigilante que todos los días la saludaba en la época en la que trabajó ahí.

──Buenos días, Jimmy ──le dijo Candy acercándose a la puerta de entrada. Aquel chico la miró de pies a cabeza.

──Candy…──ella le dio un abrazo── ¿No me digas que vas a volver a trabajar aquí?

──No Jimmy, solo vengo a una reunión. Represento a uno de los socios.

──Ojala y volvieras, Candy; porque desde que te fuiste todo cambio aquí. 

──No puedo volver, pero, sí, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte... y perdón por no seguir platicando pero ya es tarde para la reunión. Nos vemos más tarde.

Candy se despidió y entró a ese edificio. Ni siquiera se acercó a la recepción porque ella ya sabía donde era la oficina del dueño.

Subió al elevador. Sacudió sus manos para evitar ponerse nerviosa. A pesar de saber que ella amaba a su esposo, se le dificultaba mantener la calma y más al saber que estaría en una larga reunión con aquel hombre que un día fue su jefe y con el que había tenido sexo en más de una ocasión tras aceptar ser su amante. Motivo por el cual, terminó enamorada de ese hombre que le enseñó a tocar el cielo con las manos cada vez que la hacía suya. El mismo hombre que le hizo creer, aquella noche en París (luego de haberle hecho el amor por primera vez), que se había enamorado de ella.

Al abrirse las puertas de ese elevador se situó en el piso donde trabajó más de cinco años. Se quedó mirando ese pasillo y vio a una señorita sentada en un escritorio.

Al parecer era la secretaria de Karen, la nueva asistente de su ex jefe. Candy nunca tuvo una secretaria quien la ayudara.

──Hola, buenos días. Soy la asistente del señor William Albert Ardlay ──le dijo Candy a la secretaria.

──Mucho gusto, señorita...

──Candy White ──contestó.

──Señorita, White...ya la están esperando. Puede acompañarme, yo la llevaré a la sala de juntas. La asistente del señor Granchester la debería de recibir; pero, ella ya está en la sala preparando todo para la reunión.

Candy siguió a esa mujer, quien la llevó a una sala de juntas donde ella tantas veces estuvo como asistente del señor Richard y de Terry.

──Disculpe, señor ──dijo la secretaria──. Aquí está la asistente del señor Ardlay.

──Que pase, por favor ──ordenó Terry.

──Puede pasar, señorita White.

──Muchas gracias y soy señora ──la corrigió.

──Señora Candy ──la secretaria hizo una sutil reverencia antes de abrirle la puerta para que ella entrase. En ese momento, Candy a la primera persona que miró al frente de la mesa de juntas fue a Terry; a un lado de él estaba el señor Richard y al otro Karen, la asistente.

Terry cuando la vio enseguida se puso de pie, preguntándole──: ¿Usted es la asistente del señor Ardlay?

──Así es señor, Granchester.

──Por favor, Candy toma asiento ──le había pedido con amabilidad el señor Richard──. Nunca imaginé que tú eras la asistente personal de William Ardlay.

Candy se sentó frente a Terry.

──Pues ya ven. Yo soy la asistente de Albert──contestó ella.

En esa mesa había personas que Candy ya conocía; porque, seguían siendo los mismos socios de siempre.

──Solo espero y no termine siendo más que la asistente personal del señor Albert. Porque, la mayoría termina siendo más que una asistente y por lo que sabemos ese hombre es casado ──dijo un hombre mayor que ahí se encontraba.

Ella, simplemente, le sonrió.

──Ya no puedo ser más que una asistente de Albert, señor McGregor... y sé que Albert es casado, porque, yo soy la esposa.

Terry abrió sus ojos cuando Candy dijo que ella era la esposa de William Albert Ardlay.

Continuará.

Falta poco para el final. Dios nos bendiga.

Como ya dije en el grupo de Fanfic: primero editaré los viejos fic antes de iniciar uno nuevo, por lo que acepto sugerencias de cuál editar primero.

Ah, estuve ausente dado a mis estudios de edición de libro y por amor propio antes de avanzar con nuevas ideas editaré los viejos fic.


	28. Chapter 28

Los Personajes fueron creados por Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Penúltimo capítulo de UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE. Escrito por un grupo de jóvenes que me cedieron el derecho de autor para adaptarla a los personajes protagónicos de la serie animada: Candy Candy. **

──¿Usted es la esposa de William Albert Ardlay? ──preguntó el señor Richard.

──Así es señor. Yo soy su esposa, su mano derecha y su asistente personal.

──¡Qué sorpresa! Tener una esposa bonita que aparte sea tu mano derecha y asistente personal... si que su esposo tiene suerte ──dijo Terry sin dejar de ver a Candy.

Candy sonrió. La reunión duró más de dos horas y cuando por fin culminaron los demás socios, se despidieron al igual que el señor Richard. Candy también se quería ir; pero ella tenía que firmar unos papeles.

──Mi esposo dijo que usted me daría a firmar unos documentos, señor Grahamchéster.

Terry se había quedado solo en esa sala de juntas con Karen, su asistente, y con Candy.

──Así es... Karen, por favor, lleva los documentos que la señora Ardlay tiene que firmar a mi oficina y hazte cargo del inventario de este mes.

──Sí, señor.

Karen salió de la sala de juntas.

──Acompáñame a mi oficina, señora Ardlay ──le dijo Terry a Candy.

──¿Y, qué tiene este lugar, señor Grahamchéster? Aquí puedo firmar los documentos.

──Porque los documentos están en mi oficina... ──se acercó a ella── y quiero hablar contigo, Candy..., por favor acompáñame a mi oficina.

Candy se puso nerviosa, trago en seco. Terry abandonó la sala de juntas y se fue a su oficina.

Candy al entrar a la oficina donde, tantas veces, tuvo sexo con su exjefe, se quedó parada en medio de ese lugar.

──¿Quieres algo de tomar? ──le preguntó Terry, quien se servía un vaso de coñac.

──No, gracias. Mejor me da los documentos que tengo que firmar.

──Al parecer llevas prisa ──dijo parándose a un lado de ella.

──Y al parecer usted sigue siendo el mismo acosador de siempre.

Terry soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta aquella silla de piel que estaba frente a su escritorio.

──Y al parecer tú te casaste con aquel novio que dejaste en el altar cuando apenas tenías dieciocho años... porque supongo que William Albert Ardlay: es ese hombre, ¿verdad?

Candy se sentó frente a él y puso sus manos, en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos.

──Y usted sigue siendo el mismo manipulador y controlador de siempre... ¿sabe?, Karen se encontraba conmigo cuando usted la llamó. Y por lo que escuché usted es ese hombre con él que ella ya tiene cuatro años de relación... A ella también la hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad ──Terry se quedó callado cuando Candy le dijo eso── lo sabía ──Candy se burló y se recargó en la silla──. Supongo que en esta oficina donde tantas veces tuve sexo con usted; también ha tenido sexo con Karen… ¿A ella también le dijo que la ama como me lo dijo a mí? Porque al parecer ella; aún tiene la esperanza de que usted se divorcie con la intención de unírsele en santo matrimonio; cuando en realidad nunca dejará a su esposa.

Terry se puso de pie frente a Candy, se agarró de los antebrazos de la silla en la cual ella estaba sentada.

──Ella sabe que nunca dejaré a mi esposa. Ella jamás ha escuchado de mis labios ninguna palabra de cariño hacia ella. Si ella ha estado todos estos años siendo mi amante es porque quiere... sabe que yo soy un hombre casado.

──¿Y también la hizo firmar ese contrato?

Terry se enderezó y tomó su vaso de coñac.

── Sí, ella también firmó ese contrato ──Candy se puso de pie y se paró frente a ese enorme ventanal, se quedó mirando hacia afuera.

──Sabes Terry... yo muchas veces quise que tú fueras a buscarme... y a decirme que era verdad que te habías enamorado de mí... así como yo estaba enamorada de ti. Pero, nunca lo hiciste.

──Y por eso regresaste con tu ex novio. Formaste una familia con él sin amarlo

──Terry le dijo parándose a un lado de ella.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azul verdosos que muchas veces miró cuando se acostaba con él.

──Te equivocas, Terry. Yo, sí, estoy enamorada de mi esposo... Al principio no lo estaba, porque yo estaba enamorada de ti... pero, Albert poco a poco me fue enamorando... hasta que logró que otra vez, yo, lo amara.

Terry aventó el vaso de coñac, que tenía en su mano, impactándolo contra la pared.

──Dejaste de amarme, Candy… ¿Ya no me amas? ──la agarró de sus hombros y le preguntó mirándola a los ojos──. Porque, yo, aún sigo enamorado de ti... En estos años no he pasado ni un solo día sin dejar de arrepentirme por ser un maldito cobarde... preferí quedarme al lado de una mujer a la cual no amo; porque me enamoré de otra y esa otra, eres tú... yo te amo Candy... incluso le puse Andy a mi hijo por el amor que te tengo... obligué a Karen a cambiarse el tono de cabello y su forma de vestir... porque no soportaba la idea de no verte o al menos de no escuchar tu nombre.

──Yo me enamoré de mi esposo y lo amo. Amo a ese hombre que a pesar de que le rompí el corazón, siguió y sigue enamorado de mí, me perdonó. Yo ya no te amo a ti; y si tú eres infeliz al lado de tu esposa es porque tú así lo quisiste. Tú siempre formarás parte de mi vida. Tú me enseñaste a ver la vida diferente, me enseñaste a tener sexo en todas las maneras posibles. Pero, lo que más me gustó fue que me enseñaste hacer el amor con la persona que amas. Tú me hiciste el amor cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí y cuando te dije que te amaba de verdad lo sentía, yo me enamoré de ti; pero, ahora amo a mi esposo y tú solo eres un bonito recuerdo.

A Terry se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas al saber que esa mujer a que tantas veces la castigó con sexo y a la que agarraba como a él se le daba su gana. Esa mujer que dejó ir por quedarse con su esposa; porque estaba embarazada, a esa mujer de la cual se había enamorado y que aún amaba; esa mujer: ya lo había dejado de amar. Aprendió a vivir sin él y estaba enamorada de otro hombre al cual quizás nunca dejó de amar y solo pensó no amarlo. Terry había perdido el amor de Candy White, la mujer que se había sometido a todos los deseos de él.

──Estos son los documentos que debes firmar ──le dijo a Candy, dándole una carpeta.

Candy tomó la carpeta y firmó los documentos.

──No debes hacerle perder el tiempo a Karen. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz y tú sabes bien que tú nunca la harás feliz; porque, no la amas y porque eres un hombre casado. Ella no pasará de ser solo tu amante ─le dijo a Terry antes de salir.

Terry se encerró en su oficina y se puso a beber. Él era infeliz porque él así lo quiso; como se lo había dicho la mujer que amaba.

──¿Por qué no te elegí a ti?... ¿por qué no fui capaz de irte a buscar como mucha veces me dijo mi hermana?

Terry se reprochaba, pero, sabía que ya era tarde. Candy ya no lo amaba. Ella había hecho su vida con ese hombre, el cual formaba parte de los socios de su banco. Ahora, ella tenía una familia y era feliz. Ella, sí, es feliz y no como él que era infeliz por no haber ido a buscar a esa mujer que amaba, él había preferido ser infeliz y ahora se arrepentía.

Continuará: a dos pasos del final. Así qué den sugerencias.

Gracias por leer esta historia y comentar. Tiene el record de más de 50 mil lecturas, por lo que les invito a formar parte del grupo en Facebook: **Fandom de Candy Candy, **es un grupo abierto. Pero, para ganar firmitas y comentar deberán ser parte de él. Gracias. Oigo sugerencias para el final. 


	29. Chapter 29

UN CONTRATO MÁS CON MI NUEVO JEFE (CAP. 29)

FINAL

Cuando Candy entró al elevador, Karen salió de su oficina.

—¡Candy, espera! —gritó Karen—. Candy detuvo las puertas del elevador para evitar que se cerrarán.

—Hola, Karen —ella entró al ascensor, junto con Candy

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Karen.

—Claro.

Salieron de ese edificio y fueron a comer a un sitio cercano. Candy se dio cuenta de que la asistente de Terry estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Te pasa algo, Karen?

—No... bueno sí; es que no sé cómo decirte esto... es que, si lo hago y él se entera, tendré que pagarle un millón de dólares y yo no tengo ese dinero —Candy sabía bien lo que su amiga quería decirle.

—Hablas de tu jefe, ¿verdad? Él no te cobrará ese dinero. Si te hizo firmar ese contrato fue para que nadie se entere de que tú eres su amante —Karen se mostró sorprendida por las declaraciones de su amiga.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo también firmé ese contrato... Solo que yo me fui porque no quería ser la amante de Terry toda mi vida... Tú sabes bien que él nunca va a dejar a su esposa. Si tú sigues con él siempre serás la amante... Tú eres muy bonita y joven; no mereces ser la amante de nadie... Mírate... hasta cambiaste tu color de cabello y tu forma de vestir porque él te lo pidió.

—Él me dijo que debía vestir de esta manera siempre. Ahora, sé por qué... Él quería verte a ti... Al parecer tú eres esa mujer que ama... ¿Sabes? Una vez llegó muy borracho a mi departamento y me dijo que él era infeliz porque dejó ir a la mujer que ama.

—Yo, también, lo amé; pero ahora yo amo a mi esposo.

Después de esa confesión, Karen se quedó platicando un rato más con Candy: le dijo que ella solo era amante de Terry por todo lo que le daba, según ella, tampoco tenía que aguantarlo siempre como lo tenía que hacer la esposa.

Karen, solo, estaba con Terry por los lujos que él le daba. Por otro lado, Candy sabía que ese hombre tenía algo de romanticismo y le gustaba ser detallista; sin embargo, también, sabía que nunca dejaría a su esposa; así como tampoco dejaría de ser un manipulador.

Luego de Candy conversar con Karen: fue al restaurante de su amigo, Tom, donde ya estaba su esposo Albert.

—Hola, amor —la saludó Albert poniéndose de pie para darle un beso— ¡Cómo te fue en la reunión?

—Me fue bien.

—Qué bueno... Hoy mismo regresamos a Lakewood. Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

—Papi, ¡no vamos a ir a la fiesta?

Albert alzó a su pequeña.

—No mi amor... no podemos; pero, a ti también, te haremos una fiesta en casa —Albert miró a su esposa—. Ya me disculpé con el señor Terry. Le dije que no podríamos ir a la fiesta de su hijo; por eso no te comenté nada, porque no quería comprometerme sin saber si podría ir.

—No te preocupes —dijo Candy en forma comprensiva.

Esa misma noche regresaron a su pueblo natal, Michigan, para organizar la celebración de los tres años de su pequeña.

—Albert: ¿podemos hablar? —le preguntó Candy a su esposo, cuando ya estaban en su habitación para dormir.

—Sí, mi amor —Albert dejó la laptop sobre el buró y se acomodó para escuchar a su esposa— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Candy quería que su amado supiera que ella ya conocía a Terry Grandchéster.

—¿Te acuerdas de que yo te dije que, a mí también, me habían roto el corazón?

—Sí, sí, me acuerdo. También me acuerdo de que yo te pedí que nos diéramos la oportunidad de sanar nuestros corazones juntos.

—Quiero decirte: ¿quién me rompió el corazón y por qué?

—No tienes que decirme eso, amor, no es necesario.

—Sí, es necesario, Albert... y lo es porque tú conoces a esa persona —Albert se le quedó mirando.

—¿Yo conozco a la persona que te rompió el corazón? —Candy asintió— ¿Y quién es?

—Esa persona es… Terry Grandchéster.

—Terry... ¿Ese hombre te rompió el corazón? Entonces tú ya lo conocías; por eso, te negabas a ir a la reunión.

—Sí, yo trabajé para el padre de Terry antes de trabajar para él... No solo eso... yo acepté ser amante de Terry sin saber que él era casado —Candy le contó todo a su esposo. Él solo la escuchaba.

—¡Ese infeliz te hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y te ocultó que tenía una esposa?

—Sí, pero yo no quise terminar siendo su amante toda mi vida; por eso regresé al pueblo... No quería seguir con un hombre que nunca dejaría a su esposa... Cuando me enteré de que es un hombre casado: lo dejé. Si desde un principio hubiese sabido de su compromiso matrimonial yo nunca hubiera aceptado ser su amante. Tampoco hubiese firmado ese contrato.

Albert no sabía que decir. Fue incapaz de juzgar a su mujer. Ella se había enamorado de ese tipo sin saber que tenía una esposa, para colmo embarazada.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —inquirió él.

—Porque estamos casados y tú eres socio de él. No quiero que te enteres por otro lado... prefiero que lo sepas por mí.

—No te juzgo Candy; pero ser la amante de ese hombre no estuvo bien... Por suerte, te diste cuenta de tu error a tiempo. Regresaste a casa y así tuve la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar. Gracias a ese mal momento que viviste, hoy estoy con la mujer que siempre amé y amo, la cual me dio una hija hermosa... Y tú, no volverás a ir a ninguna reunión con ese tipo. Desde ahora, mandaré a la asistente de mi padre..., ella se hará cargo de todo lo relacionado con los Grandchéster. Solo será por el tiempo que dure mi contrato con ellos; después ya no tendremos ningún negocio con ese tipo.

Albert abrazó a Candy. Lo que ella le contó se lo pudo haber guardado; pero no quiso ocultarle esa parte de su vida a su amado. Él le había contado todo lo que hizo cuando ella se fue. Por su parte, Candy, también, quería que él supiera lo que ella había hecho en esos cinco años de su ausencia.

El día de la fiesta de su pequeña: asistieron los amigos de Candy. En realidad, casi todo el pueblo. A Albert le gustaba invitar a todo los allegados, le gustaba compartir su felicidad.

Su pequeña se miraba hermosa en ese vestido azul cielo. Albert se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ella era su pequeña princesa y él era el príncipe de su princesa, como ella le decía.

Candy era feliz al lado de Albert. Él luchó por recuperar el amor de esa mujer que salió huyendo, dejándolo en el altar. Bien, es cierto, se fue para cumplir sus sueños y solo había regresado porque alguien le había roto el corazón.

Sin embargo, él al saber que ella lo había dejado de amar enloqueció, obligándola a vivir a su lado hasta que él reflexionó y decidió enamorarla con su buen trato y paciencia. Ahora, esa mujer se convirtió en su esposa por todas las leyes del hombre y las de Dios. Ella es su amiga, su amante y su confidente. Entre los dos hicieron que su destilería de whisky se convirtiera en una de las más importantes de los Estados Unidos con aras a alcanzar el puesto número uno, de ventas, a nivel mundial.

Como Candy le dijo a Terry: "Él era infeliz porque él así lo quiso" y como bien le había dicho su hermana Rebeca a Terry "los hijos no amarran a nadie".

Entre tanto, Terry seguía teniendo de amante a Karen y ella solo lo era por los regalos que él le obsequiaba. Algunas mujeres prefieren ser las amantes solo por los lujos que les dan; a pesar de saber que nunca pasarán de ser la otra, porque algunos hombres prefieren ser infelices al igual que algunas mujeres (solo por los hijos).

**Cita del autor original:**

Cuando uno acepta ser la amante, o el amante, debe de tener en cuenta de que ese siempre será su lugar (el lugar del amante). Si algunos tienen suerte de convertirse en la pareja oficial, es porque por fin se decidieron por ellos. Debemos tener en cuenta de que, así como nosotros fuimos los amantes y llegamos a ocupar el lugar de la esposa, nuestro lugar quedó libre para ser ocupado por alguien más. LAS PERSONAS QUE ENGAÑAN UNA VEZ... ENGAÑARAN SIEMPRE Y CADA QUIEN VIVE COMO QUIERE VIVIR.

FINAL

Hola, chicas (ahora si les habla Yuleni), gracias por haber seguido este fic que como sabemos es de otra persona que me dio la oportunidad de adaptarla para los rubios. Pensé en cambiar el final, pero perdería la esencia del autor original, así que lo respeté y tan solo le hice correcciones gramaticales.

Bueno, este fic se llama un Contrato más con mi nuevo jefe, pero recordemos que luego Albert contrata a Candy tras ver sus habilidades para administrar, así que el título es perfecto.

Dios nos bendiga y gracias por seguir. Cualquier sugerencia bienvenida sea.


End file.
